Return of the King
by Call.Me.Senpai88
Summary: What if Yubel was never sent to space? What if Jaden learned that he was The Supreme King as a child and mastered his abilities? Contains elements from the manga, JadenxHarem, slightly different Jaden.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

 **Chapter 1. Entrance exam**

* * *

It was a hot and quiet summer morning in Domino City, there wasn't a cloud in sight, the sound of birds chirping could be heard many people were outside, except a fifteen-year-old boy who was walking down the sidewalk.

 _"Did you bring your deck and duel disk?"_ a voice that belonged to a female asked.

"Yubel for the fourth time, I have." the boy replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

If anybody saw a person talking to himself, they would think that the person wasn't normal, and they would be correct but this boy wasn't normal under any means, he was the reincarnation of The Supreme King and wielder of Gentle Darkness, which gave him the ability to command Duel Monster Spirits.

 _"Jaden, you know I'm only asking you this because I care about you."_ Yubel said softly with a small frown.

Jaden Yuki, the reincarnation of The Supreme King, was around 165 cm tall with two-toned brown hair, the second tone being light brown,almost orange, and was at the top of his head, chocolate colored eyes, his outfit consists of a black unzip-ed jacket, underneath it was a dark red shirt and to complete his outfit he was wearing blue jeans.

"I know, it's just that sometimes you act like I'm still a kid."

 _"I'm your guardian, it's my job to treat you like that."_

After hearing her words, a frown appeared on his face.

 _"Jaden don't blame yourself, I choose to be your guardian and I would do it again."_ the Duel Monster said softly to Jaden.

"I love you Yubel." Jaden also replied softly with a small smile.

 _"I love you too Jaden." Yubel replied with a smile._

Yubel's apperance was interesting to say the least, while she did have a slender body with a moderate pair of demonic wings can be found on her back, heterochromic eyes with the right one being orange and the left one turquoise she had a third vertically placed eye on her forehead , her hair was spiky and also in two colors, the right one being gray and the left being purple and blue wore very revealing clothes, a dark shirt (that only covered her breasts) and hot pants that were _very_ tight, Jaden had to take _a lot_ of cold showers in the past.

After a while of walking in silence they reached their destination, a building that had "Duel Academy Entrance Exam" written on a table in front of the entrance to the building he decided to make his way to it.

"Excuse me miss, is this the place for the entry exams to Duel Academy?" Jaden politely asked the woman that was sitting on a chair.

"Yes, how may I help you?" she replied with a smile.

"I'm on the list, my name is Jaden Yuki."

"Ah! Here you are, if you had come a minute later you wouldn't be able to take the exams."

"I get told that I'm lucky a lot." Jaden told her with small smile.

The woman gave a short giggle."Make your way inside and wait for your name to be called."

"Alright, thank you for your help." Jaden continued his way to the entrance.

"No problem! Good luck cutie." she winked at him even though he couldn't see it, he was thankful that the woman couldn't see the blush that appeared .

 _"Not even your first day and you already have someone interested in you."_ Yubel told him in a teasing tone

"She was just being nice." Jaden told her with a glare.

"Your blush is betraying you."

"Shut up." a mumbled reply came.

* * *

The ground floor was buzzing with action as exams were taking place too see in which dorm students would be placed. There are 3 dorms in which a student can get placed.

 **Obelisk Blue** : the highest dorm, named after the Egyptian God Card "Obelisk the Tormentor", which was owned by Seto Kaiba and therefore choses to house the most skilled duelists.

 **Ra Yellow** : the average dorm, named after the Egyptian God Card "The Winged Dragon of Ra" which was owned by Marik Ishtar, the featured students in this dorm are smart and cunning.

 **Slifer Red** : the lowest dorm, named after the Egyptian God Card "Slifer the Sky Dragon" which was owned by Kaiba's rival, Yugi Muto and therefore chosen to be the lowest dorm.

Your stay at a dorm won't be permanent, you will have opportunities for promotion, or demotion if you can't keep up with your studies.

Walking into the room Jaden decided to sit somewhere higher up so he can get a good look at the duels.

Going up the stairs he saw a open seat next to a light blue haired boy with glasses.

"Is this seat taken?"

The light blue haired boy slightly jumped from shock, he turned his head to look at the new person. "N-no, I'm Syrus Truesdale." the boy outstretched his hand to Jaden.

Jaden shook hands with the smaller boy. "Jaden Yuki, nice to meet you." He pointed to a duel and said "That looks like a good duel."

Returning his gaze to the duel, the bespectacled boy commented "That's Bastion Misawa, he got the highest score on the written exam, I just barely passed mine." he finished sadly.

"It's alright, nobody is perfect, have you had your duel?"

"Yeah, I won.I'm most likely going to be in Slifer." Syrus seemed even more sad,

"It doesn' matter, you're in. With enough effort you can easily get promoted." Jaden gave him a reassuring smile.

A small smile appeared on Syrus's face. "You're right."

They decided to watch the rest of the duel in silence.

* * *

 **Duel Arena**

 **Examiner: 1750LP**

 **Big Shield Gardna/Warrior/Earth/4*/100 ATK/ 2600 DEF**

 **Gear Golem the Moving Fortress/Machine/Earth/4*/ 800 ATK/ 2200 DEF**

 **Two face downs**

 **Bastian Misawa: 2100LP**

 **Vorse Raider** **/Beast-Warrior/Dark/4*/1900 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

 **One face down**

"Ok kid you have three options: A, throw your deck away. B, throw the towel or C, run home to mommy."

Suddenly a smile appeared on Bastion's face.

"Something funny kid or are you thinking of begging to be let into the academy."

"No sir, I was thinking of option D, I activate my trap card Ring of Destruction."Bastion activates a trap card surprising the examiner.

"What!"

"Now I attach it to my Vorse Raider which will now destruct and due to my traps effect we both take damage equal to the destroyed monster attack."

The examiner faced changed from arrogant to indifferent as his life points were reduced to zero and the holographic monsters disappeared from view.

"A bold strategy, welcome to the Academy."

Bastion bowed as he thanked the examiner for the duel before taking his leave towards the stands unaware he has gained the attention of some Obelisks.

* * *

 **Audience stands**

"He's pretty good, I even heard he was tied for first place on the written exam, he may become an Obelisk Blue."An Obelisk said to another Obelisk.

"Doubt it Troy as from what I hear he is going to be accepted as an Ra Yellow but I do think he will climb up the ladder, Jazz what do you think?"

The girl, Jazz Princeton, sat between the two boys as she slouched on her had long dark hair that was tied in a ponytail and onyx colored eyes. Her attire consists of the standard sleeveless female Obelisk Blue uniform: a blue skirt combined with a light blue belt, blue boots, a sleeveless jacket made of white colored fabric, it didn't help in hiding her cleavage (a little smaller than Alexis)and her bubbly butt.

"He just got lucky. The Proctor went too easy on him at the 's definitely not Obelisk material. We went to Duel Prep School for the past three years, we're ready for the Academy! These clowns don't know what they're getting themselves in for but they'll learn the hard way, the Jazz Princeton way." she smirked, snapping open her onyx eyes that held a dangerous glint to them.

* * *

"That was a good duel."

"Yeah it was." suddenly a look of realization appeared on Syrus."Wait I never asked you what dorm you got into."

"Most likely Ra. I was in the top ten percent in the written exam, just need to win my duel,"

The shorter boy turned his head to the taller boy with a shocked look."Wait, you haven't dueled yet?"

"No."

"Then you might have a problem, this was supposed to be the last one."

"Sorry to say but I'm sure you're wrong."

"No, he's correct my match is the last match." a new voice joined the conversation.

Jaden and Syrus looked at the source of the new voice and saw Bastion walking towards them.

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Bastion Misawa, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Jaden Yuki, nice to meet you."

"I'm Syrus Truesdale."

* * *

 **VIP Box**

The VIP box was set aside for Academy faculty members, most of the members of the staff looked generally pleased with the potential students.

"Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year!" the one male member of staff commented as he quickly wrote some notes down on his sheet of paper before turning to one of his colleagues, who nodded in agreement with the statement. "Yes, indeed!" the other examiner smiled in response.

Next to them, another teacher sat in silence but wasn't paying any attention to the small talk around him. While he was a male, he could very easily be mistaken for a woman if you didn't know who he was. Donning a blue uniform, showed his affiliation with the Obelisk Blue. This was D. Vellian Crowler, Headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boy's Dorm.

'Another rookie for the Academy. I'm just glad this was the last duel, otherwise there'd be even more slackers coming in, too.' he thought to himself, he stood up ready to walk out.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Sir..." a figure dressed in a sharp black suit appeared before him, halting his tracks as he looked down condescendingly at him."... but we were notified that there is one last applicant that has arrived to take his exam, Mr. Crowler."

"Excuse me..." he paused, turning a glare on the male security staff currently barring his way, "Did you just call me 'Mister'?" Crowler scowled.

The man quickly stammered out an apology. "A-Ah, apologies, miss... I'm new here-" he began before being silenced by a withering glare and a snarl from the male in front of him. "For your information, you nitwit; I have a PHD in dueling to earn the title of 'Doctor', thank you!" he snapped before pushing him aside and continuing his walk. "Tell him that he'll have to come back next year." he finished, earning concerned looks from the other staff members.

"C'mon, Dr. Crowler. We have time for one more duel, surely?" he pleaded, looking to his colleagues for encouragement. "Let's give him a shot!" another examiner spoke up, earning a few nods and words of agreement. "He's just a little late, that's all..." the one female examiner spoke up, trying to defend the person's chance to apply. "LATE IS RUDE!" Crowler snapped as his phone went off, pulling back as he pulled it out of his pocket. "I have no time for slackers!" he fumed as he answered his phone.

"WHAT!?"

"It's Sheppard."

"O-Oh, Chancellor Sheppard, how nice of you to call!" Crowler spoke, softening his voice.

"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year, no?" Sheppard asked, freaking out the doctor as the memory passed through his mind briefly on what happened.

"When you cut a third of our students application because someone called you 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.'? Now be sure everyone gets a fair shot!"

"Y-Yes, o-of course, sir!"

"Windbag, doesn't he realize there's enough talentless slackers already!?" he whispered to himself."He's the boss. If he wants me to give this slacker a duel, then I shall!"He finished, walking away.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen we have one last duel to finish up." "B-But Sir, who will he duel and with what deck?" one examiner asked, scanning down the list as he saw no scheduled examiner next to the applicant's name.

"Leave that to me!" Crowler replied, looking over his shoulder with a smirk before cackling to himself as he walked away rubbing his hands together.

* * *

Back with Jaden, the three duelists were talking, suddenly they heard the speakers. **"** **Would Jaden Yuki, please report to the Dueling Area. I repeat. Jaden Yuki to the Dueling Area!"**

"Well, it seems like I'm up!" he grinned as he stretched out after jumping to his feet.

"Good luck!" Syrus shouted to him.

"Thanks! But I won't need it."

* * *

All the students looked down at the duel arena to see who was dueling. Everyone was shocked when they saw Dr. Crowler standing in the arena, watching as two faculty members strapped a duel disk to his chest.

"Alright, test time!" Crowler yelled out, earning the attention of the boy in front of frowned as he took in the appearance of the slacker in front of him and immediately dismissed him as something unimportant.

"So, boy, what's your name?" Crowler asked.

 _"Jaden, is that a cross-dresser?"_ Yubel asked confused.

"I'm not sure myself." he quietly replied to her first.

"Jaden Yuki, Sir." he coldly replied.

"Well, Jaden Yuki, I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler; Department Chair, Head of Obelisk Blue Male Dorm and Techniques Professor here at Duel Academy." He introduced himself.

Jaden smirked as he spoke up; "Could have fooled me, here I was thinking you were some kind of school mascot." He stated several reaction from the crowd, some glares, a couple of looks of aspiration and a lot of laughter.

"Duel Vest On!" Crowler snapped, activating his disk and drawing five cards to start with, looking to humiliate him and punish him for his lack of respect.

Jaden simply stayed quiet as he drew his cards as well."Let's Duel!" Crowler replied. "Game on!" Jaden yelled.

 **Crowler: 4000 LP**

 **Jaden: 4000 LP**

* * *

In the higher rows stood 2 Obelisk students, one male and one female. The female's outfit consists of the standard Obelisk Blue girls uniform, she also wore finger less gloves that reached her elbows(she's wearing the same thing she does in the anime),she had a long blond hair that flowed freely down to her lower back, and hazel eyes.

Meanwhile, he wore the standard male uniform which consists of: a full-sleeved white jacket with the Obelisk jeans. He also has navy blue hair that reached his shoulders and piercing gray eyes.

The female was leaning slightly over the railing, while he was standing up with his arms crossed.

"I wonder why Crowler is dueling a examinee." The male said in a low voice.

"This kid must be good if Crowler decided to duel him, right Zane?" she asked him while turning her head to him.

"Maybe Alexis, the only thing that I want to see is Crowler's rare card." he replied with a stoic face.

* * *

"I'll start" Crowler said as he drew his sixth card."I'll place two cards face down, and activate Heavy Storm." two face down cards appeared on the field before they were destroyed by a storm.

"Now since I sent two Statues of the Wicked to the graveyard, I can summon two Wicked Tokens." Two snake-like creatures made of stone rose from the ground.

 **2X Wicked Token/Fiend/Dark/4*/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

"But they're not going to stay here for long, now I sacrifice both of them to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler started laughing as a light barrier formed behind him and out of it rose a gargantuan mech made of scrap metal and gears, with a piercing red eye.

 **Ancient Gear Golem/Machine/Earth/8*/3000 ATK/3000 DEF**

* * *

The three Obelisk in the stands were shocked, the one in the glasses finally found his voice."N-No w-way!That's Crowler's real deck!

There's no way that this kid can win he should just give up!"

"Yeah, no-one can beat an expert like Crowler, right Jazz?" The other male commented to the dark haired female.

" _Tch_ , I'm going to enjoy Crowler wiping the floor with the slacker, he should have done this to all of them." The girl smiled cruelly.

* * *

"There it is!" Alexis gasped. "Crowler's legendary rare card!"

"Now, we're going to find out what makes it legendary." the male replied bluntly.

* * *

"Oh dear, this isn't good for Jaden." Bastion commented to the smaller boy.

* * *

"Now-now, I hope you're not scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler told Jaden with an arrogant smirk.

"Why would I be scared? The bigger they are, the harder they fall" Jaden replied with a smirk of his own.

* * *

"He's staring down that legendary monster without a care in the world. I guess the youth and inexperienced have benefits after all, huh Alexis." Zane's cold voice snapped Alexis out of her shock.

"At least he's showing some backbone."

"After this he won't have a backbone to show."

* * *

"It's official, he's nuts." the blue haired boy said sadly. "Man, I was hoping he gets in so we could be friends."

"Don't be so sure Syrus, Jaden still has a full hand, he might surprise us."

* * *

"Look at that slacker, he's too stupid to realize that he's facing a legendary rare card and that the outcome of this duel is already decided." Jazz commented to the two males who choose to remain silent.

* * *

"I'll end my turn." Crowler ended his turn, the arrogant smirk still on his face.

"That's it?" Jaden asked the doctor with a his eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?" Crowler asked feeling confused.

"Are you serious?" Jaden looked at him like he was an idiot. "You wasted three cards to summon your monster, and then leave him out with no protection." You could hear the disappointment in his voice." What if I have Dark Hole or Lightning Vortex, you would be left completely open." Jaden explained to him and the audience. "Man, I thought this school was supposed to be one of the best in teaching how to duel, but with teachers like that I think I might have been wrong."

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that!" Crowler screeched with fury on his face. "I have a PHD in dueling, while you're just a lowly slacker!"

"Oh, I'm a lowly slacker? I wonder what you're going to be after this "lowly slacker" beats you." Jaden's cold voice rang through the room, as he finally drew his card.

"I'll start of by playing my spell card E - Emergency Call, which allows me to add one Elemental Hero to my hand from my deck, and I choose Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" Jaden called out as he found Wildheart in his deck and added him to his hand."Next I'll activate Polymerization and fuse my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix with Elemental Hero Avian, to summon my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." two figures appeared next to Jaden, one on his right, the other one on his left.

The figure that appeared on his right side was a male with green hair dressed in a green hero costume that covered his entire body except his fists, he had green feathers below his elbows and knees, on his left fist he had three claws, the costume also contained white wings.

The figure on his left was a woman with green eyes, large breasts,her hair was in two colors, most of her hair was dark, except near the end where it changed to was dressed in a dark red suit, that didn't cover her right side, the only thing it covered was half of her breast, while the left side was completely covered up, on both of her arms were matching fingerless gauntlets that extended past her elbows, she wore a helmet that only covered her forehead with a green gem in the middle of it (her Japanese artwork).

The monsters weren't there for long, immediately after appearing both of them jumped above Jaden and became enveloped in a cocoon made of fire. After a few seconds the fire cocoon exploded sending fire everywhere and revealed a figure standing next to Jaden.

The figure's body was mostly green and black, except it's right arm, which had a dragon's head attached to it, and tail which were red, his head was oval shaped and mostly black except and had a spike coming out of it at the top, he had goblin like ears, on his left side you can see a white wing with spikes also coming out of it, instead of fingers he had a claw.

 **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman/Warrior/Wind/6*/2100 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Bahahahahahah!" Crowler started laughing mockingly." You went through all that trouble only to summon a monster with a 2100 attack."

 _"Jaden you better humiliate that ...thing, for mocking us."_ Jaden heard a female voice from the dragon's head that sounded annoyed tell him.

" _Relax Trix, I'm sure our lord has a plan to defeat that creature."_ a more serious voice could be heard this time coming from the monsters head.

"Yeah, when have I done something without a plan figured out?" Jaden whispered so that only his monster could hear him. He heard two snorts before Avian replied to him.

 _"My lord, I don't think you want the answer to that question."_

 _"_ Avian you're supposed to be on my side and I'm sure I told you to stop calling me lord, we're friends." Jaden whispered back a little louder this time, thankfully no one heard him except his monsters, before he decided to focus on the duel again.

"It's not smart to mock your opponent before he ends his turn." Jaden voice regained it's coldness. "Did you really think that was everything from me?" Jaden asked the doctor as he picked a card from his hand a held it between his index and middle finger, after not getting a answer he decided to continue."A hero isn't really a hero if he doesn't have a city to protect," Jaden said as he slowly turned his card so that the doctor could see it before he put it in his field spell slot." and that's why I'm going to play my field spell card Skyscraper." Jaden announced as skyscrapers started to rise from the ground.

"Where did your monster go?" Crowler asked him, a little fear could be heard in his voice, that got the audience's attention as they turned to look at where the monster previously stood, only to find the spot empty.

Jaden simply smirked and raised his hand, his index figure pointing upwards. Both Crowler and the audience looked up only to see the monster standing on top of a pole that was on the skyscraper with his hands crossed, the monster was illuminated by the moon that was behind him.

"Go Flame Wingman, attack his Ancient Gear Golem with Skydive Scorcher!" Jaden commanded his monster. Flame Wingman jumped off the pole to gain more height before starting to spin and being enveloped in fire.

"You're even more stupid than I thought, your little field spell hasn't lowered my Golem's attack nor has it raised your monster attack." Crowler smiled mockingly at Jaden.

"That's where you're wrong, while I have Skyscraper on the field when an Elemental Hero monster attacks if it's attack is less then the target's attack, it gets a boost of 1000 attack points." Jaden explained to Crowler whose face turned into fear as Flame Wingman attack connected with his Golem and a big explosion happened. After the smoke cleared only Flame Wingman remained before he returned to Jaden's side.

 **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: 2100+1000=3100 ATK**

 **Crowler's LP: 4000-100=3900**

"And now Flame Wingman's effect activates, when he destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard, you lose life points equal to the destroyed monster attack." If possible Crowler looked even more scared as Flame Wingman suddenly appeared in front of him with his dragon mouth open and fire in it."W-W-Wait, d-don't bu-AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The monster didn't want to listen to the doctor anymore so he engulfed him in his flames which sent him to the ground. After a few seconds he appeared back to his side of the field.

 **Crowler's LP: 3900-3000=900**

"I can still win." Crowler commented as he got up from the floor.

"No, you can't." Before Crowler could retort he continued. "I never ended my battle phase."

"You don't have any monsters left to attack me."

"From my hand I activate my Quick-Play Spell card De-Fusion, which allows me to defuse my Flame Wingman back into Burtinatrix and Avian." Flame Wingman disappeared and in his place stood Avian and Burstinatrix.

" _It's good to be back in my body, I know you like my body Jaden"_ Burstinatrix turned to Jaden and winked at him. Jaden tried to keep his blush down but his cheeks still turned a little red.

" _Trix, now is not the time to flirt."_ Avian's serious voice stopped Burstinatrix from further teasing Jaden.

"Thank you Avian." Jaden whispered.

"Hmph, fine. " Burstinatrix crossed her arms clearly annoyed that she couldn't continue her teasing.

"Now to end this duel, Avian attack him directly with Quill Cascade." Avian jumped into the air and flapped his wings sending a couple of razor sharp feathers at Crowler.

 **Crowler LP: 900-1000=0**

 **Jaden Yuki wins**

Crowler fell on his knees, while Jaden pointed two fingers at him and said. "That's game." Before turning around and walking away.

* * *

"I ca-can't believe professor Crowler was beaten by a examinee!" Jazz commented with her eyes wide open in disbelief.

* * *

"He's kind of interesting, isn't he?" Alexis asked Zane while she watched Jaden leave the duel arena, her eyes showing interest.

"Do you already have a crush on someone?" Zane bluntly asked her. Alexis turned to face Zane with a small blush on her cheeks.

"N-no, aren't you surprised that he beat the headmaster of your dorm in one turn?" Zane turned and started walking away, not giving Alexis an answer.

* * *

"He did it! He beat professor Crowler!" Syrus cheered loudly.

"And in what way, a one turn kill." a smile appeared on Bastion's face. "This year will be interesting."

* * *

Jaden was walking down a hallway with his hands in his pockets, Yubel, Avian and Burstinatrix were floating around him.

 _"Nicely done Jaden, you put him in his place."_ Yubel congratulated him.

 _"I don't understand why you didn't attack him with me, he should have suffered more in flames."_ Burstinatrix complained turning her head away from Jaden.

"So you can learn your lesson, no teasing when we're in a duel." Jaden answered her. Burstinatrix looked at Jaden with a mischievous smile and floated to him and whispered in his ear. _"So it's alright if I tease you now."_ Jaden spluttered with a blush on his face."Wha-nononono, I ne-never said that."

Thankfully, Avian again came to his rescue as he pulled Burstinatrix away from him. " _Our lord will soon return to his friends, we should leave."_ Avian's serious voice was like music to Jaden's ears right now.

 _"Fine,"_ Burstinatrix muttered. _"but this isn't over Jaden."_ Burstinatrix floated down to give Jaden a kiss on his cheek. _"This is a reward for getting into Duel Academy."_ The two females laughed at his flushed face. _"Continue this way and you're going to get more rewards from me."_ She winked at him and disappeared alongside Avian before he could retort.

Jaden released a sigh "She never changes." Jaden muttered with a smile, as he saw he was reaching the end of the hallway and would soon return to his new friends.

 _"Do you also want a reward from me?"_ Yubel asked him with a smirk.

"Oh cmon, not you too!"

* * *

Jaden exited the hallway and appeared on the stands, making his way over to Syrus and Bastion.

"Congrats on passing the exam!" The blue haired boy couldn't contain his excitement.

"Congratulations indeed, you were impressive down there." Bastion added.

Jaden laughed."Thanks guys, but I wasn't that impressive."

"Non-sense, you managed to defeat the headmaster of Obelisk in your first turn." Their conversation was interrupted by the speakers. **"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION EXAMINEES. THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE PASSED THE EXAMS BE IN FRONT OF THIS BUILDING TOMMOROW AT EIGHT AM, FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T PASS THE EXAMS, GOOD LUCK NEXT YEAR."**

"As much as I want us to continue our conversation, I need to go home to start packing." Jaden told the other two boys.

"Yeah, I also need to go pack." The shortest boy agreed.

"I also need to go check if I packed everything." Bastion also agreed with the other two boys.

The three boys bid each other goodbye and went their separate ways.

* * *

 **Jaden's apartment**

Jaden unlocked the door of his apartment and entered it. He took his jacket off and and put it on his coat rack, slipped out of his trainers and put on his slippers as he made his way to the bathroom to wash his hands, after that he decided to get something to eat, making his way to his kitchen he decided to eat a bag of chips and drink pepsi. After getting those two things he made his way to the couch and laid down on it, turning on the TV he searched for a channel to watch.

"Finally something to watch." Jaden commented as he found a film starring Leonardo DiCaprio. Opening his bags of chips he started eating them.

 **Time Skip**

"That movie was great." Jaden gave his opinion to Yubel.

 _"It was good, but it lasted three hours a little bit too long for me."_

Jaden's eyes widen after hearing that. "Three hours have passed since the movie started?" Seeing Yubel nod, he added. "It was worth it, now I should probably start packing."

 _"Do you want my help?"_

 _"_ Sure."

After spending most of the day packing his stuff, he decided to go to sleep early.

"Night guys." He called out to his Duel Spirits.

He heard a chorus of voices telling him. _"Good night."_ And with that he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, Call Me Senpai here with my first ever fanfiction. I hope you're going to like it.**

 **Things that I changed:**

 **Jaden's personality - Because Yubel was never sent to space, his childhood remained the same. Even though he has his Duel Spirits he wants to make human friends, that's why he was nice to Syrus and Bastion, while he's going to be more cold to people who he doesn't trust (Crowler).**

 **Making Chazz a girl - If I told you why I made Chazz female, I would be spoiling a lot, so yeah you're just going to have to trust me with this. Most of her personality will be the same.**

 **As for his deck, he's still going to use his Elemental Heroes (alongside the one's from the manga, that aren't used in the anime), Evil Heroes (he won't use them in a lot of duels, but they are going to pop up here and there), Neo-Spacians and Masked Heroes.**

 **I'm also going to add stuff from the manga.**

 **Feel free to ask me questions if you have them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Senpai here with chapter two of Return of the King.**

 **I want to thank you guys for the reviews, follows and favorites. I never expected to get that many on my first chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest -** **Thank you, hopefully I won't disappoint you.**

 **Zero Slash One - The only main female with untapped potential is Alexis since she was underused in the anime and manga, Blair starts to appear in season 3-4 while Reggie is a bad guy in the beginning. Who else could I make a main character? Jasmine and Mindy? Fontaine? Midori Hibiki (She is going to be in the story, I won't tell you when she is going to appear.)? Except Midori we don't even know what decks they use and are they good duelist. That's why I decided to make Chazz female.**

 **About Jaden having his own apartment, you don't know his backstory in my fanfiction, I will write about later and won't spoil it now.**

 **Regarding Evil Heroes, Jaden has a dark side (thanks to the rough childhood he had) and he made Evil Heroes the same way he made his Neo-Spacians. How he has both of them now (instead of getting them in season 2) will be explained later as well.**

 **Guest** **\- Thank you for your words and for believing in my ideas. I do plan on explaining Jaden's backstory later and how he got his Evil Heroes.**

 **Night1022 - Thank you, I will.**

 **Mario 64 - I won't add Jasmine and Mindy to the harem, I'm probably going to pair them up with someone else. I don't know if I should pair up Bastion with Tania or one of them.**

 **ENDDRAGON369 - First years can become Obelisk (shown when Crowler gave Bastion the opportunity to be promoted), they just can't start there without a diploma from Duelist Prep School.**

 **Guest - Thank you.**

 **Now onto Chapter 2. First day on Duel Academy**

* * *

The annoying blare of the alarm clock rang throughout the room but the person that it was supposed to wake up didn't even stir, much to the annoyance of Yubel.

 _"How can someone sleep through the alarm when it was right next to him and on max volume."_ Yubel grumbled before turning to look at Jaden's deck. "Bubbleman come out."

Out of the deck appeared a man wearing blue armor and a white cape, on his back were two water tanks and a small water cannon was on his right hand.

 _"'Sup Yubel?" A_ relaxed voice asked.

 _"I need you to wake up Jaden ...again."_

Bubbleman simply smirked and raised his right hand to point at Jaden's head before firing a weak water attack on him.

"Gur-gurgh." Jaden tried to speak but the water that was blasting in his mouth didn't let him.

Seeing Jaden wake up Bubbleman stopped his attack.

"I" *cough* *cough* "told you" *cough* "guys, stop doing that." *cough* Jaden told them in between his coughing with a glare.

 _"I tried waking you up but I couldn't, so I asked Bubbleman for help."_ Yubel answered him.

 _"Sorry man, had to wake you up somehow."_ Bubbleman didn't sound apologetic at all.

 _"Jaden go get ready you don't want to be late for Duel Academy."_

Jaden got up from his bed in silence and made his way to his wardrobe, picking up some clothes he went to the bathroom.

 _"Thank you for your help Bubbleman."_

 _"No need to thank me Yubel, I enjoy seeing his reaction after I wake him up."_ Both of them shared a laugh before Bubbleman disappeared.

* * *

Jaden was sitting back in his seat relaxing with his eyes closed on the helicopter that was taking him and the rest of the new students to Duel Academy. He was sitting next to Syrus who took the window seat and was staring out of the window, while Bastion was seated behind them, more specifically behind Syrus, but unlike Syrus he wasn't looking out of the window, he seemed deep in thought.

Suddenly a voice was heard from the intercom. **"Attention new Duel Academy students. This is your captain speaking, if you look out of your window you'll see your home for the next 3 years."** Jaden opened his eyes to look at the island and his eyebrow rose at what he saw.

"Is that a volcano?" Jaden asked out loud.

"Yes." Bastion replied calmly.

"...Nice." Sarcasm was clear in his voice.

Deciding not to think what would happen if the volcano erupted. The island was mostly green due to the forest with a silver building in the center surrounded by five tan spires.

 **"We shall be landing soon."** The captain informed his passengers.

* * *

Immediately after landing the new students were taken to a large room with a massive screen. Jaden and Bastion were wearing yellow blazers, Jaden's blazer was unbuttoned and underneath it he wore a black shirt while Bastion opted to button up his blazer, both of them were wearing faded blue jeans and yellow trainers. Unlike them Syrus was dressed in a red blazer with a yellow shirt underneath it and gray jeans alongside red trainers.

"Awwww man, I'm going to be alone in Slifer." Syrus said sadly.

"Just because we're in Ra doesn't mean we can't hang out." Jaden replied

"Indeed, we can even help you study to get promoted if you want." Bastion added.

A smile appeared on Syrus's face. "Thanks guys."

The screen flickered on revealing a bald man in his forties with dark gray eyes and a gray goatee wearing a maroon blazer.

 **"Welcome duelists, my name is Chancellor Sheppard, I am the headmaster of this Duel Academy. All of you are standing here because every one of you has shown us that you have the talent and skill needed to enter this academy. Now, please get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms, I hope you find them comfortable."** The screen once again became blank.

"Hey guys, let's exchange our PDAs so we can keep in contact." Syrus excitedly said.

The two taller teens nodded their heads before pulling out their PDAs and exchanging their contacts.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry." Jaden commented.

"Well then we should make our way towards our dorms, every dorm prepared meals for their new students, there is also going to be a welcome dinner party." Bastion informed him.

"Let's go Bastion, see you later Syrus." Jaden started walking away.

"Jaden that's the wrong way."

* * *

 **Ra Yellow Dorm**

Jaden and Bastion stood in front of the Ra Yellow Dorm, the dorms exterior wall were painted in a light yellow color with a dark green roof.

"Let's make our way inside and find our rooms." Bastion said to Jaden.

Making their way inside with their luggage they noticed that the walls inside were painted yellow,almost gold, Bastion decided to take a detour and step out on the balcony.

"What an absolutely astonishing view!" Bastion complimented out loud and got Jaden's attention.

Jaden decided to follow Bastion onto the balcony. "Wow." Jaden added softly, both Ra's were taken in by how beautifully the sun was reflecting off the sea, making the water sparkle like a night full of shinning stars.

 _"Beautiful."_ Yubel commented clearly awestruck by the beauty.

"Alright, we should probably find our rooms and then get something to eat." Bastion's voice brought Jaden back to reality.

"Yeah."

Making their way down the corridor they found Bastion's room, thankfully for them Jaden's room was right next to his.

"How convenient that our rooms are next to each other, we should unpack before we head out to eat."

Jaden just nodded and opened the door to his room. Stepping inside his eyes wandered around the room noticing that the color of the walls was the same as the exterior walls. The room had: a single person bed, a bedside cabinet, a wardrobe, a desk and chair, a computer, a lamp and a TV above the desk. Throwing his bag onto the bed he sat down in his chair and turned to face the window.

"I'm lucky that my room has this view."

Suddenly two figures materialized next to him. One of them crossed her arms and looked at Jaden with irritation on her face.

 _"You would have looked better in red Jay." Burstinatrix told him._

Jaden simply rolled his eyes while Yubel sighed.

 _"Trix, we have already been over this..."_ The other female responded.

 _"Hmph."_ Turning her head away Burstinatrix muttered. _"Bladedge is going to be even more annoying now that Jaden is wearing his color."_ A smile appeared on Burstinatrix's face while her eyes seemed to narrow a little. _"Looks like I'm going to have to stop him from seeing Jaden's new clothes."_

"Trix, we've been over this, no planning on how to make our friends disappear." Jaden finally stopped looking through the window and faced Burstinatrix.

Burstinatrix gained a small pout as she also faced him.

 _"Bu-"_

"No."

Burstinatrix sighed in defeat. _"Fine."_

Yubel giggled softly. _"Good to know that you still listen to Jaden since you don't listen to me anymore."_

Before Burstinatrix could retort Jaden intervened. "While I love chatting with you, you should probably leave before Bastion comes and hears you."

 _"Fine,"_ Burstinatrix bent down to give Jaden a kiss on his cheek. _"I love you Jay."_

"I love you too Trix." With that Burstinatrix disappeared back into the deck.

 _"Now-now, I can't be out-done."_ Yubel appeared in front of Jaden and gave him a quick mouth kiss. Pulling away Yubel chuckled at Jaden's flushed face and gave him a wink. _"You better get going I sense your friend is about to leave his room, I'm going to explore this island, bye_ _my love_." Without waiting for a reply Yubel became transparent and went through the window.

Jaden's brain still couldn't process what happened, after sitting in silence for a couple of minutes a knock brought him back.

"Jaden, are you done?" Bastion's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Yes! I'm coming." Getting up from his chair he made his way towards his door and opened it seeing Bastion with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Alright, let's go get something to eat." Bastion opened his eyes to see Jaden standing in front of him.

"Are you alright? Your face is red."

"Y-yeah, lead the way Bastion."

Both Ra's started walking towards where they came from.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Jaden and Bastion were standing opposite of each other in a clearing. After both of them had their meal they decided to have a duel.

"You may go first." The dark haired boy told Jaden as they drew their five cards.

"Thanks." Jaden replied as he drew his sixth card.

 **Jaden: 4000 LP**

 **Bastion: 4000 LP**

"I'll start off by playing Elemental Hero Woodsman in defense."

A humanoid figure with red eyes appeared in front of Jaden, his right side was made of wood while his left was green, the figure kneeled on his right foot and crossed his arms in a X-shape with his right one being in front.

 **Elemental Hero Woodsman/Warrior/Earth/4*/1000 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Before ending my turn I'll throw down two face-downs." Two face down cards appeared in front of Jaden.

"My turn." Bastion announced as he drew his card. "I will summon Vorse Raider to the field."

Another humanoid figure appeared, this one had the appearance of a beast, his skin was light brown, a terrifying smile was on his face that showed his sharp teeth, he was dressed in black armor alongside a helmet with four blades on it, his hands were holding a big axe.

 **Vorse Raider/Beast-Warrior/Dark/4*/1900 ATK/1200 DEF**

"I'm not done yet, I'll activate my spell equip card Axe of Despair which gives my monster a boost of 1000 attack."

Vorse Raider's axe was replaced with a new axe that was covered in human skin.

 **Vorse Raider attack: 1900 + 1000 = 2900**

"Now, Vorse Raider attack his monster with Axe Slash!" Bastion commanded his monster.

The mad beast started running towards Jaden's monster, before being interrupted.

"I'll activate my trap card Hero Barrier which allows me to stop your attack."

Before Bastion's monster could reach Jaden's a blue vortex fused with lightning appeared in front of him blocking his way.

Bastion's expression didn't change. "I'll end my turn with a face down." A face down appeared in front of him.

"My turn." Jaden drew his card. "Now since it's my Standby Phase I can activate my Woodsman's effect which allows me to add one Polymerization to my hand."

A small branch extended from Woodsman's right shoulder towards Jaden's deck as it searched for the right card, finally it found the card and presented it to Jaden before going back.

"Thanks Woodsman." Jaden whispered to his hero.

 _"It was nothing my lord."_ A deep voice replied.

"And now I'm going to activate it and fuse Elemental Hero Woodsman and Elemental Hero Ocean," A fish-human Hero wearing little armor and holding a white scepter appeared next to Woodsman, both of them looked at each other at nodded before jumping above Jaden.

"too summon Elemental Hero Gaia." A large figure came crashing down making a crater before standing up and towering over Jaden. The Hero was wearing black armor with red jewels on it.

 **Elemental Hero Gaia/Warrior/Earth/6*/2200 ATK/2600 DEF**

 _"Interesting, I was expecting Jaden to go for OUR fusion."_ Ocean's voice could be heard.

Jaden decided to ignore his monster for now. "And now his effect activates which allows him to halve the attack of your monster and add it to his attack."

Gaia jumped to Vorse Raider and extended his arms and sucked out some of his power before jummping back to his side of the field.

 **Elemental Hero Gaia: Attack 2200 + 1450 = 3650 ATK**

 **Vorse Raider: Attack 2900 - 1450 = 1450 ATK**

"Friendly advice, strength isn't the only thing important in duels." Bastion said out loud.

Jaden smirked. "I know, and that's why I'm going to activate my other trap card Call of the Haunted which allows me to return one monster from my graveyard back to my field, I'm choosing Ocean." The scepter wielding hero appeared again.

 **Elemental Hero Ocean/Warrior/Water/4*/1500 ATK/1200 DEF**

"I'm not done yet, I'm also going to activate my spell card R - Righteous Justice and it allows me to destroy a spell or trap card for every Elemental Hero monster that I have," Upon hearing that Bastion's eyes widened. "and I'm going to choose your only face down." Bastion's trap card Mirror Force was destroyed.

"Gaia attack his Vorse Raider with Continental Hammer!" Gaia raised his arm up and smashed it onto the ground forcing a fissure to appear heading for Vorse Raider to destroy him.

 **Elemental Hero Gaia: 3650 - Vorse Raider: 1450 = 2200**

 **Bastion's LP: 4000 - 2200 = 1800**

"Ocean attack him directly with Big Wave Crush." The aqua Hero raised his scepter and summoned a big wave that hit Bastion and left him coughing for air.

 **Bastion's LP: 1800 - 1500 = 300**

"I'll throw down a card and call it a turn." Jaden ended his turn with a facedown.

 **Elemental Hero Gaia: Attack 3650 - 1450 = 2200 ATK**

"A splendid turn Jaden," Bastion complimented him. "but I still have some life points. My turn." Bastion added a card to his hand.

"Since you control two monsters while I control zero, I can special summon The Fiend Megacyber." Out of the ground rose another humanoid figure, this one had almost all of it's body covered in yellow armor, two large spikes were coming out of his shoulders, a purple cloth was covering him from his stomach to his feet.

 **The Fiend Megacyber/Warrior/Dark/6*/2200 ATK/1200 DEF**

"I'm also going to activate my spell card Lightning Vortex, by discarding a card from my hand my Lightning Vortex will destroy all of your monsters." Bastion sent a card to his graveyard and immediately two thunderbolt's struck Jaden's monsters and destroyed them.

"Go Megacyber, attack him directly with Cyber Swipe!" Bastion commanded his monster. Bastion's monster started charging towards Jaden before being interrupted.

"I activate my trap card, Cemetery Bomb!" Jaden called out as his face down card flipped and a small transparent sphere appeared next to Bastion."For every card in your graveyard my trap card will deal 100 points of damage to you and I count four cards in your graveyard." The sphere seemed to suck out power from Bastion's graveyard as it grew slightly before exploding in front of him.

 **Bastion's LP: 300 - 400 = 0**

 **Jaden Yuki wins**

Jaden pointed his two fingers at Bastion and said with a smile. "That's game."

Bastion chuckled as he made his way towards Jaden. "Indeed it is. Your dueling skills are great Jaden, I can't wait to duel you again but with my real deck."

"Is that a challenge?" Jaden's smile turned into a smirk as fire started burning in his eyes.

Bastion's eyes also seemed to get a fire in them as he replied. "Yes it is."

Suddenly a beep from Jaden's pocket interrupted them, pulling out his PDA he saw that Syrus sent him a message, he decided to read it out loud.

"Hey Jaden! You want to go explore the island with me, you can also ask Bastion to come!" Jaden finished reading the message and turned his head too face Bastion and asked him. "Want to go explore the island?"

Bastion remained silent for a couple of seconds before replying."Sure, we do have a lot of time until the welcoming dinner starts."

"Alright, I'll send Syrus a message to wait for us in front of his dorm."

* * *

Both Ra's started walking towards the Slifer dorm. Walking out of a corridor the trio found themselves in a large duel arena.

"A-are you sure we're allowed to be in here?" Syrus asked the Ra's.

"Sure we're allowed, we're students here and this is our campus." Jaden replied.

"Wrong, this is the Obelisk Blue duel arena. Slifer slackers and Ra rejects aren't allowed here." A male voice from the stands came, the trio turned to see another trio in the stands consisting of two guys and a girl, the two guys were standing up flanking the girl who was sitting down with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, beat it!" The other guy added harshly.

"I think we should leave." Syrus whispered scared.

Jaden narrowed his eyes but choose to remain silent for now.

"Why should we?" Bastion pointed to Jaden. "He beat your headmaster in one turn, that should be enough to let him be here and bring anybody he wants here." Bastion's words seemed to anger the two boys.

"So what, that doesn't mean he can beat us!" One of them replied.

"Care to put your cards where your mouth is." Jaden said coldly.

"Enough." the female finally decided to speak. "Maybe he is a good duelist," Both Obelisk's looked at her in shock. "he did defeat Crowler in one turn, you have to have at least some skill to pull that off." A smirk appeared on her face. "or maybe it was just dumb luck, I say we test it out."

She got a response but not from Jaden.

"What's going on here?" A feminine voice called out, everybody turned around in the direction of the voice and spotted a blonde haired girl.

"Oh, it's you." Jazz muttered with disdain in her voice. "What do you want?"

The blond girl glared a little and the ravenette before answering her question. "I came here to remind you about the Obelisk's welcoming dinner. You're late."

Jazz mumbled something under her breath before commanding her two lackeys out loud. "Let's go." The Obelisk trio walked off.

Alexis turned her attention from the departing Obelisk trio over to the other trio.

"Sorry for Jazz being such a bitch towards you, not all of us Obelisk are like that." She tried to assure them. "She's just a bitch especially towards Slifer's and Ra's."

"It's fine." Jaden's normal tone came back. "Don't let it bother you, she's just a spoiled rich kid." he told her before extending his hand and giving her a smile. "I'm Jaden Yuki."

Matching his smile and reaching out to give him a handshake she told him her name "Alexis Rhodes."

"Bastion Misawa, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Bastion introduced himself.

"I-I'm S-Syrus Truesdale." The smaller boy introduced himself with a light blush on his cheeks.

Alexis gave the two boys a smile. "The Ra's and Slifer's dinners are also about to start so you should be going."

"Thanks for reminding us, let's go guys."

The male trio started walking away before Jaden slightly turned his head so that he can see Alexis. "See you later Alexis!"

Alexis silently started walking in the other direction towards her dorm.

* * *

 **Ra Yellow Dorm**

The dinning area was almost completely filled up when Jaden and Bastion came, there were three tables with delicious looking food on them alongside drinks, some of the student had already started eating.

Scanning the room for open seats, Bastion found two seats at the end of the farthest table. "Jaden follow me." Bastion simply told him. It took them a couple of seconds to make their was over to the free seats.

"Excuse me, are these seats taken?" Bastion politely asked the boy that was sitting next to the free seats.

The boy turned his head before simply answering. "No."

Bastion smiled. "That's good, oh where are my manners, My name is Bastion Misawa and this," Pointing to Jaden."is Jaden Yuki."

"My name is Dimitri Hasegawa."

Taking their seats, Bastion and Jaden started filling up their plates with food.

"So Dimitri if you don't mind me asking what deck do you use? I use Elemental Heroes."

Turning his head to look at Jaden he answered."I know which deck you use, I saw your duel with Professor Crowler, you were great in that duel."

Jaden interrupted him smiling."Thanks man!"

"But to answer your question I don't have one deck, I have multiple decks that I change depending on my opponent."

Bastion nodded approvingly. "Smart, that way your opponents will never know how to counter you. I also use multiple decks."

Before their conversation could continue the sound of a utensil hitting glass was heard. Every student turned their head and saw a man with shoulder length black hair and a small mustache.

"May I have you attention." The man spoke with a Spanish accent. "I am Professor Sartyr, headmaster of this dorm. I wish you luck in your years here, and for you to make great memories here. I have prepared this food for you, hopefully you will like it!"

And with that the feast began.

* * *

 **Time Skip, Bastion's room**

"Man, I'm full." Jaden said sitting in Bastion's chair surfing channels.

"Well you did eat _a lot_." Bastion, who was sitting on his bed, emphasized

"Because it was really good, it was like a professional chef made it."

Jaden finally found the channel he was looking for.

"Just in time for the second half."

Turning his head to the TV, Bastion saw it was a sports channel showing a game of football. The home team was wearing a kit with blue and red stripes while the away team was wearing white kits with a red cross. The home team was leading 3-2

"You watch football?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"I don't watch it a lot," Bastion admitted. "I only watch it if I don't have anything else to do and if it's an important match. Since you put it on I'm guessing your a fan of one of the clubs."

"Yes." Jaden answered not taking his eyes off the screen. "Guess which one."

"Considering that I have only heard of the home team, I'm going to guess it's them." Bastion logically choose his answer.

"Correct."

Bastion decided to watch the game alongside Jaden in silence, the silence didn't last for long, it was broken by Jaden yelling. "Yes!" as the home team scored to make it 4-2. Bastion saw that the number 11 scored.

"That was a good assist, he passed the ball between two opponents." Bastion noted.

For the first time since he started watching the match, Jaden looked away from the TV.

"Oh, I thought you didn't watch football." Jaden asked with a smile.

"I don't need to watch it a lot to notice a good assist." Bastion replied also with a smile.

Suddenly both of their PDAs went off, Bastion took his out while Jaden simply turned his head to continue watching the game.

"You're not going to check your PDA?"

"The game is more important." Jaden simply answered. "After checking yours, can you check mine if it's not a problem for you?"

"Sure."

Turning his PDA on, he saw he got a new message. Opening the message he saw it was a video with Jazz on it.

 _"Listen up reject, be back at the arena at midnight so you can watch me crush your friend."_

"I don't think I'm going to need to check your PDA." Bastion told Jaden.

"Yes!" Jaden yelled again, Bastion looked at the TV and saw that the home team scored again.

"Are you going to go duel her, students aren't allowed out after 11."

"I'll go, are you going to accompany me?"

"While normally I don't like breaking rules, I'm not letting you go alone."

Jaden gave him a quick smile before he returned to watching the game. His PDA went off again, this time it was a call.

"I can't even watch a match in silence." Jaden muttered before answering his PDA.

 _"Jaden! I just got a message that Jazz wants to duel with you, is it true?"_ Syrus's voice could be heard.

"Yes it is, let me guess you got a message saying to come watch me getting "crushed" by her."

 _"Yes! How did you know?"_

"Bastion got the same message."

 _"Oh-uhm, so are you going to go?"_

"Yes, you don't have to go if you don't want to."

 _"N-no, I want to go."_

"Alright, come to our dorm in half an hour."

 _"Okay."_

Jaden ended the call."Hopefully no more interruptions."

* * *

 **Time Skip: Dueling Arena**

Jaden, Bastion and Syrus entered the arena only to find Jazz waiting for them on the dueling platform, her lackeys were standing next to the platform.

Jazz smirked. "Well, well, well you showed up. I thought you realized how foolish it would be to duel me and decided to go into hiding. Guess I'm going to have to teach you the hard way."

Jaden stayed silent while making his way to the duel platform.

"Who do you think you are!? Ignoring Jazz Princeton, the number one duelist in Duel Prep School!" The blue haired lackey shouted.

"Yeah, she's the future Queen of Games once she dethrones Yugi Muto!"

Jaden chuckled. "You're light-years away from defeating Yugi."

"Who are you to say that to me, you're just a pathetic Reject that's going to be crying after I destroy you!" Jazz shouted in anger.

Jaden reached the platform and activated his disk with Jazz following suit, both of them drawing five cards.

"Ladies first." Jazz stated as she drew her sixth card.

"I don't see any ladies here." Bastion quietly commented gaining a laugh from Syrus.

"I'm summoning Dynamite Dragon in attack." A dragon covered in bombs appeared on the field.

 **Dynamite Dragon/Dragon/Wind/4*/1500 ATK/900 DEF**

"I'll place a card face-down and call it a turn, your move slacker." Jazz said.

Jaden drew his card and added it to his hand. "I'll summon Elemental Hero Blazeman in attack,"

A humanoid figure with blue skin appeared in front of Jaden, his outfit consisted of black shorts and red armor on his chest and a red helmet that covered his face, his hair was on fire and the helmet was covering his face, his right was on fire.

 **Elemental Hero Blazeman/Warrior/Fire/4*/1200 ATK/1800 DEF**

"And I'm activating his effect, by sending one Elemental Hero from my deck to my grave, Blazeman gets his attribute, attack and defense."

Jaden explained while searching his deck for a card, upon finding the card he wanted, he showed it to Jazz before putting it in his graveyard.

"I sent Elemental Hero Necroshade which means my Blazmen's attack grows to 1600." The flames on Blazeman's right hand grew.

"Blazeman attack her Dynamite Dragon with Blazing Punch."

Blazeman started running towards Jazz's dragon, coming close to the dragon he cocked his right hand back before giving the dragon a right hook, causing it to explode.

 **Jazz's LP: 4000 - 100 = 3900**

After the smoke cleared, a smirk was present on Jazz's face."Thanks for that, because you destroyed my monster I can activate Dragon's Bond!"

Jazz's face-down rose revealing two dragons on it, the bigger one was protecting the smaller dragon who seemed hurt.

"Which allows me to special summon one lever four or lower dragon from my deck, and I choose Golem Dragon in defense." A dragon made of stone appeared on the field, the dragon was laying down with his arms in front of his face.

 **Golem Dragon/Dragon/Earth/4*/200 ATK/2000 DEF**

"I'm placing two cards face-down and ending my turn."

With Jaden ending his turn Blazeman's effect ends, but instead of his attack being 1200 it was 900.

Narrowing his eyes after seeing his monster attack going down, he heard Jazz laugh."I forgot to explain my Dynamite Dragon's effect, slacker, when he's destroyed by battle the monster that destroyed him losses 300 attack!"

* * *

"By the looks of it Jaden fell right into her trap." Bastion commented out loud.

"Even if Jazz is a stuck-up rich girl, she has some duel skills." A new female voice said, causing Syrus to jump.

Both of them turned around to see Alexis standing there.

"O-oh i-it's you Alexis." Syrur said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here this late?" Bastion asked her.

"I saw Jazz leaving our dorm, so I decided to follow her to see where she was going this late."

* * *

"My turn." Jazz said drawing her card. "I'm summoning Guivre in attack." A serpent-like dragon appeared on her field, the dragon had armor underneath it's head and a gem on it's forehead.

 **Guivre/Dragon/Wind/4*/1300 ATK/400 DEF**

"Guivre attack his monster." The serpent-like dragon shoot a strong water attack from it's mouth.

 **Jaden's LP: 4000 - 400 = 3600**

"Since my Guivre destroyed a monster, it's effect activates which special summons a Wyvern Token." A miniature version of Guivre appeared next to him in defense.

 **Wyvern Token/Dragon/Wind/1*/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"I'm activating my trap card, Hero Signal." One of Jaden's face-down cards rose revealing a signal in the air.

"When a monster I control is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a level four or lower Elemental Hero from my hand or deck. I choose Elemental Hero Woodsman in defense." The wood Hero appeared kneeling in defense.

 **Elemental Hero Woodsman/Warrior/Earth/4*/1000 ATK/2000 DEF**

"I'm placing a card face-down and calling it a turn."

Jaden silently drew his card. "Since it's my standby phase, Woodsman's effect activates which allows me to add one polymerization from my deck or graveyard to my hand."

"I'll activate Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards." A green jar with a smirk appeared next to Jaden who reached into it and pulled out two cards. "Now I'm going to activate E - Emergency Call which allows me to add one Elemental Hero to my hand from my deck and I choose Elemental Hero Wildheart."

"Next up I'm using Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Bladedge and Elemental Hero Wildheart, to summon Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack."

On Jaden's right side a buffed human appeared, he was naked except a white cloth that was covering his torso and below, his long dark hair was tied up in a ponytail, some red tattoos were on his shoulders and chest, a large sword was strapped to his back.

While on his left side another humanoid figure appeared, unlike the other this one was completely covered by his yellow armor, three green gems could be found on it, he had two wings and two blades were sticking out of his arms.

Both monsters jumped and started fusing. After a couple of seconds a new monster appeared on the field. The new monster seemed to still have Wildheart's body, and sword, except his right leg and left arm which were covered in Bladedge's armor, out of his left hand four spikes were coming out, a helmet could also be found on his head.

 **Elemental Hero Wildedge/Warrior/Earth/2600 ATK/2300 DEF**

 _"Jaden why did you fuse me, I could have tak- Wow man! Love the new outfit, I see that you finally realized that yellow is the best color."_ An obnoxious voice was coming from Wildedge's left arm.

Jaden let out a small sigh.

 _"Bladedge can you stop your rambling, our lord needs to focus on his duel."_ A respectful voice was heard this time coming from the Hero's mouth.

 _"Fine."_ A grumbled reply came.

"I'm also going to put my Woodsman in attack." The wood Hero rose from his kneeling position.

"Now Wildedge attack with Infinity Edge Slicer." Wildedge took his sword out and started running towards Jazz's field.

"Seems like you don't know my Golem Dragon's effect, when he's on the field you can't attack any other dragon monster."

Jaden gave a smirk. "There's a reason why Wildedge's attack is called _Infinity_ Edge slicer," Jaden emphasized the word infinity. " Wildedge can attack every monster on your side of the field once per turn."

Jazz's eyes widen as Wildedge appeared on top of her Golem Dragon and stabbed his sword into the dragon's head before jumping high into the air and slicing Guivre in half with his sword and slicing the token with his blades.

 **Jazz's LP: 3900 - 1300 = 2600**

* * *

"What a brilliant move!" Bastion complimented.

"Wow, he took out all of her monsters with just one of his." Syrus voice held admiration in it.

Alexis opted to stay silent but a small smile appeared on her face.

* * *

"Woodsman attack her directly with Wood Hammer." Woodsman's wooden hand morphed into a hammer and extended to hit Jazz.

 **Jazz's LP: 2600 - 1000 = 1600**

"I end my turn."

Jazz silently drew her card. "I'm summoning Wish Dragon in attack."

A nest with a dragon appeared on Jazz's field, in front of the dragon were two eggs.

 **Wish Dragon/Dragon/Wind/2*/700 ATK/100 DEF**

"Now I activate it's effect by tributing him I can special summon two Dragon Tokens." The dragon gave a roar before disappearing, the two eggs hatched revealing two miniature versions of him.

 **2X Dragon Token/Dragon/Wind/1*/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"I'm not done yet, I'm playing my spell card Double Summon and I sacrifice both of my tokens to summon my Light and Darkness Dragon!"

A two colored dragon rose behind Jazz, it's right side was white and had an angel-like wing with a white tail while the left side was dark with the wing being demon-like with a dark tail.

 **Light and Darkness Dragon/Dragon/Light/8*/2800 ATK/2400 DEF**

"Now attack his Woodsman with Dark Fire!"

"I activate my trap card Hero Barrier which stops your attack,"

"My dragons effect activates, while he's on the field all monster effect, spells and traps are negated and destroyed." The dragon shot a mixture of a dark and light beam at Jaden's trap and destroyed it.

"Unfortunately my monster losses 500 attack and defense whenever his effect activates."

 **Light and Darkness Dragon: 2800ATK/2400DEF - 500 = 2300/1900 DEF**

This time Jazz's dragon shot a dark beam towards Woodsman and destroyed him.

 **Jaden's LP: 3600 - 1300 = 2300**

"I'll place another card face-down and end." Jazz placed one more card face-down and that left her with no cards in her hand.

Jaden simply drew his card. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack." Another humanoid figure appeared this time in yellow and blue armor with blue wings and a blue helmet that covered his entire face.

 **Elemental Hero Sparkman/Warrior/Light/4*/1600 ATK/1400 DEF**

 _"I heard you guys needed someone to electrify this party!"_ A new voice yelled out with excitement.

Not hearing any responses Sparkman complained. _"Oh c'mon guys, it was good!"_

 _"Sparkman you're an idiot."_ Bladedge told him.

 _"Who are you calling an idiot? You arrogant bastard."_ Sparkman shot back.

 _"Enough!"_ Wildheart stopped them from continuing their argument. _"Right now we have a duel to win, you can fight later."_

Neither Hero responded. "Go Wildedge attack her dragon with Infinite Edge Slicer." Wildedge took out his sword once again before running towards the dragon and jumping to slice it down the middle.

 **Jazz's LP: 1600 - 300 = 1300**

"Sparkman end this duel with Static Shockwave."

"I activate my trap card, Negate Attack," One of Jazz's face-down's rose revealing a giant fan. "which stops your attack."

"I en-" Jaden's sentence got interrupted.

"Now I activate my other face-down, Hopeful Future." Her last card rose and revealed a man standing on a cliff with his sword raised and surrounded by dragons. "I can only activate this card when I don't have any cards in my hand now I get to return all of my cards from my graveyard to my deck, shuffle it and then draw two cards."

Jazz gave Jaden a small smirk. "Now you can end your turn."

Jaden narrowed his eyes. "I end."

Jazz drew her card and immediately activated it. "I activate Pot of Greed." Jazz drew two new cards.

"I'll start off by summoning Red Wyrm in attack." A red dragon appeared on Jazz's field.

 **Red Wyrm/Dragon/Fire/4*/1700 ATK/1600 DEF**

"Then I'm activating Twinborn Dragons," Jazz revealed a spell card with two dragons in a hatched egg. "this spell card allows me to summon a dragon type monster with the same level as one dragon the field and I choose Dragon-Mail Knight in defense."

A knight appeared on Jazz's field, he held a sword in his right hand and shield in his left, a dragons face was on his chest plate and he had a tail. The knight kneeled down putting his shield in front of him.

Dragon-Mail Knight/Dragon/Earth/4*/1600 ATK/1900 DEF

"Now Red Wyrm attack his Sparkman." The dragon fired a fireball that destroyed Sparkman upon contact.

 **Jaden's LP: 2300 - 100 = 2200**

"And now I activate my Quick-play spell card, Dragonic Tactics, I can only activate this card when a dragon type monster destroyes another monster in battle, it allows me to sacrifice two dragon monsters I control to summon one level eight or lower dragon from my deck." Jazz started searching her deck before briefly stopping on one card but deciding continuing her search. "I choose Dragonic Knight!"

A large dragon in armor appeared behind Jazz carrying a sword and shield.

 **Dragonic Knight/Dragon/Fire/7*/2800 ATK/2300 DEF**

"Unfortunately after I play Dragonic Tactics my Battle Phase ends, so I end my turn."

Jaden drew his card and smirked. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack." The feathered Hero appeared next to Wildedge.

"Now I play H - Heated Heart, which adds 500 attack points to one of my monsters and I choose Wildedge." Wildedge was engulfed in fire as his attack rose

 **Elemental Hero Wildedge: 2600 ATK + 500 ATK= 3100 ATK**

"Wildedge destroy her dragon with Infinite Edge Slicer."

 _"Gladly."_ Both Wildheart and Bladedge responded as their body started running towards the giant dragon and jumping into the air stabbing the dragon in it's forehead.

 **Jazz's LP: 1300 - 300 = 1000 LP**

"Avian finish this duel with Quill Cascade." Avian jumped into the air and sent a dozen of razor-sharp feathers towards Jazz.

 **Jazz's LP: 1000 - 1000 = 0 LP**

 **Jaden Yuki Wins**

Jaden did his signature pose. "That's game." as Jazz stood completely still, her eyes wide.

 _'I lost... to a Ra reject.'_ She thought to herself

"Jaden that was awesome!" Syrus yelled out happily.

Jaden gave him a thumbs-up and a smile as he made his way over to them.

"A well deserved victory." Bastion added.

"Thanks man." Turning to look at Alexis he asked. "You're the only one who didn't say anything, what did you think?"

Alexis gave him a small smile. "You impressed me out there, you were able to counter everything that Jazz did. I'm looking forward to our duel."

Jaden's smile seemed to grow. "So am I."

"Jazz!" Jaden's group turned their heads to see one of Jazz's friends yelling with a worried expression on his face. "We have to get out of here Campus Security is coming!" That seemed to get Jazz out of her trance as she started running to the exit.

"Fuck." Alexis muttered before starting to run towards the exit. "We have to get out of here, if we get caught here we're all seriously busted."

The other three started following her while Syrus asked her a question."Why? We're all students here."

"Less talking more running." Was the only reply he got.

* * *

After the group of four escaped the main building silently, they decided to talk for a bit.

"Why couldn't we let Campus Security find us?" Syrus repeated his question.

"The rules of Duel Academy say that there are no off-hour duels at any arena." Alexis explained to him.

Jaden smiled appreciatively towards Alexis. "Thanks for showing us the way out, we wouldn't have made it out without you."

The blonde Obelisk returned the smile. "You're welcome."

"We should probably start heading back to our dorms, we don't want any security guards to find us." Bastion advised them.

"See ya later Alexis." Jaden waved as he, Bastion and Syrus started walking.

Alexis bid goodbye to the trio as she started walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

After separating from Syrus. Jaden and Bastion were standing beneath the windows of their rooms.

"Night Bastion, see you in the morning." Jaden told Bastion as Bastion made his way to his room through the window.

"Goodnight Jaden." Bastion replied simply.

After getting into his room and shutting the window Bastion turned his bedside lamp on. A smile appeared on his face. _'This year will certainly be interesting if things continue like this.'_

He heard light tapping noise, turning around and looking out of his window he found Jaden rubbing the back of his head. Opening the window to see what he wanted.

"I forgot to leave my window open." Bastion sighed as he moved away from the window so Jaden can climb in.

 _'Interesting indeed.'_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for chapter two, hopefully you liked it!**

 **Jaden got two duels today, one against Bastion and one against Jazz. His duel against Bastion was mostly a filler you can say with Bastion deciding to test Jaden with one of his side decks.** **Jazz used her manga deck against Jaden.**

 **Jaden and Bastion also bonded (as friends).**

 **I probably won't update before Chirstmas, so I'm going to wish you guys a merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dropping chapter 3 right before the New Year.**

 **Again thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews.**

 **Azrael Voorhees - Thank you, I will**

 **The Black Knight - Thank you for your kind words and defending me, I will trust you and do as you say.**

 **Bastion Heartz - The reason I used L &D Dragon badly is because of Jazz's personality, currently she thinks that getting her ace monster on the field means she will win, that will change as time goes on. I will give him a bigger role in her next duel.**

 **I'm going to use Alexis's updated deck later on, for now I'm going to stick with her original deck.**

 **patriots12 - I'm glad my story grabbed your attention in a good way, hopefully you will like it.**

 **Now onto chapter 3.** **Fake Love Letter**

* * *

The morning after Jaden's and Jazz's duel was the first official day of school. Currently we find every first year student sitting in a classroom, waiting for their teacher to arrive. Because of the dorm-ranking system that was used, the seating arrangement was based on the color of the dorms, with Obelisk students sitting at the top, followed by Ra in the middle and lastly Slifer at the bottom in front of the teacher.

Jaden and Bastion were sitting next to each other, a row beneath the Obelisk students. Jaden was resting his head on his hand, his eyes were half closed out of boredom while Bastion was checking something on his PDA.

A couple more minutes passed before the classroom door opened. Turning his head to see who was the teacher, Jaden could only mutter, "Oh man..." as he saw Crowler standing there.

"Settle down class!" Crowler ordered as he made his way towards his desk, putting his briefcase on it before addressing the class. "Listen up, because I won't repeat myself. I am Dr. Vellian Crowler your teacher in Dueling Techniques and your first teacher of the day. Now can anyone tell me what three main type of cards we have and what are their categories?" He asked as he scanned the classroom, his eyes stopping on a blond female Obelisk. "How about you Miss Rhodes?"

Not hearing his name called, Jaden decided to put both of his hands on the desk and lay his head on them.

Alexis rose from her seat. "Duel Monster cards are split into three main type of cards, those are: Monster cards, Spell cards and Trap cards. Monster cards are split into: Normal monsters, Effect monsters, Fusion monsters and Ritual monsters. Spell cards are split into: Normal spells, Continuous spells, Equip spells, Quick-Play spells, Ritual spells and Field spells. And lastly you have Trap cards who are split into: Normal traps, Counter traps and Continuous traps." Alexis explained before sitting back down.

"Perfect!~" Crowler sang. "As expected from an Obelisk student, now for another question." Crowler muttered the last part as his eyes started scanning the room again before landing on a "sleeping" Jaden.

 _'I'll teach that slacker not to slack off in my class.'_ Crowler thought wickedly.

"Who can explain me what a Field spell card is?" Crowler paused before continuing his sentence louder. "How about you, Jaden Yuki!"

Jaden's head rose as he muttered something to Bastion before standing up with a bored look on his face. "Field spell cards have the advantage of being able to change the entire state of play for you and your opponent. Most Field spells center on boosting the attack and defense for monsters of a certain type or attribute, Umi for example increases the attack and defense of all Aqua, Thunder, Sea Serpent and Fish monsters on the field while lowering the attack and defense of Pyro and Machine monsters. Then there are Field cards that increase one stat but decrease the other, for example Gaia Power it increases the attack of all Earth monsters, but decreases their defense. And lastly we have Field spells that activate under some conditions," Jaden's bored face suddenly got a little smirk. "like Skyscraper, it raises the attack of Elemental Heroes by 1000 if their attack is lower than their opponents attack but I guess you know that from experience, eh teach?" Jaden's ending gained laughs from some Ra and Slifer students and glares from Obelisk students.

Crowler angrily bit down on his handkerchief before responding through gritted teeth. "Correct."

"Good explanation." Bastion told Jaden who was now sitting again.

"Thanks." Came the simple reply.

 _'That's it! I won't tolerate this slacker at my school anymore!'_ Crowler thought fumingly as he stared at Jaden. _'I'll see to it that he's expelled!'_

* * *

The rest of Crowler's class passed boringly with nothing major happening. Now we find the first year students in another classroom, with a different teacher.

"Alright class, my name is Lyman Banner and I'm your teacher in alchemy."

Professor Lyman Banner, headmaster of the Slifer Red Dorm was a tall, bespectacled individual with black hair tied in a ponytail, his outfit consisted of a white shirt, black pants and necktie.

"Alchemy is creating metal, particularly gold, from items without metal, but in a broad sense of the word, it's a skill where you attempt to transform and shape..." Jaden decided to stop listening, turning his head to Bastion he asked him.

"This is a dueling academy, right?"

"Yes."

"Why do we have to study alchemy?"

Not getting an answer from his friend, Jaden decided to act like he was paying attention to the professor.

 _'Why did Kaiba put alchemy in a dueling academy, does he even care about what his students learn here?'_

"Syrus!"

Hearing the teacher call out his friends name, he decided to actually pay attention.

"Y-yes!"

"Could you fetch Pharaoh for me?"

"P-pharaoh?" Syrus replied confused.

"My cat."

Syrus's confusion lasted until he felt something brush up his leg, looking down he saw a brown cat, as he picked it up to return it to it's owner a chorus of laughter erupted.

* * *

In another part of the academy campus, Crowler was sitting in his office, writing a letter. "How dare that Ra ruffian make a mockery out of me in front of my class." He grumbled as he finished writing his letter and folded it before placing it in a envelope. "It'll be the last mistake he ever makes!" He laughed as he picked up a mirror and began placing lip-stick on his lips before kissing the envelope.

"The big kiss-off!" He said before leaving his office.

Immediately heading towards the boys locker rooms, he placed the envelope inside Jaden's locker on top of his boots before shutting the locker door and dashing out of the room. Not noticing that the letter fell out of the locker.

Not to long after Syrus ran inside the room panting from running to much. "Lousy girl's locker room, why did they have to make the signs so small." Syrus spoke out loud as he bent over with his hands in his knees to catch his breath. "What's this?" Syrus noticed an envelope on the ground and picked it up. Only noticing a kiss mark on it with no name he decided to open it. "Since I first laid my eyes upon you, I knew that my heart belonged to you, I've been in love with you. Meet me me outside of the Obelisk Girl's Dorm after dark so I can give you a big kiss."

"A-Alexis Rhodes!" Syrus yelled out with a blush on his face before starting to daydream about them together.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Alexis and her two friends were enjoying the hot spring that was available to them.

"Alexis, your awesome figure is making me jealous!" The brown haired girl complained to Alexis while looking at her breasts

"Stop staring so much Jasmine, it's embarrassing." Alexis seemed to lower herself even more into the water.

"It looks like there aren't many good looking boys that enrolled this year." Jasmine changed the topic.

"There's Jaden Yuki, he beat professor Crowler in one turn and did you hear him answer Crowler's question in class, he's a good duelist, smart and handsome!" The black haired girl sighed dreamily

"Are you kidding me Mindy. Do you get the nerve of that guy, mocking Crowler like that in front of the whole class while he's only a Ra, don't you agree Alexis."

"I think he's interesting." Alexis answered her. "He impressed me with his win over Crowler and he seems like a nice person who doesn't let anyone walk over him. I wouldn't mind dueling him." She thought back of yesterday.

Jasmine seemed shocked by her being interested in him, while Mindy gave her a smirk. "Second day here and you already have a crush Alexis, I didn't expect that from you."

Before Alexis could retort a scream was heard. "It' a boy!"

"I'm not a boy, I'm a man!" This time it was a male voice that yelled.

The three girls got up from the bath and got dressed to see what was happening outside.

* * *

"A love letter from Alexis?" Jasmine asked after hearing Syrus's explanation. Alexis and Mindy were standing next to her, all three girls were now in their uniforms.

"It's true!" Syrus told her while winking at Alexis.

"There's no way that Alexis would write a love letter to you, she's the queen of Obelisk and beautiful and tall while you're short and a Slifer." The black haired girl told him harshly.

"But it's true, here's the letter." Syrus took the letter out of his pocket and gave it to the girls.

"Syrus, my name isn't even spelled correctly." Alexis told the Slifer.

"So you don't love me?" Alexis sighed at his question but she was interrupted by Jasmine speaking.

"This note isn't even addressed to you, it's for Jaden Yuki."

"N-no way."

Jasmine just showed him the letter pointing to where Jaden's name was written.

"I can't even get a fake love letter." Syrus said depressingly.

"What should we do with him?" Mindy asked the other girls.

"We should turn him in." Jasmine answered glaring at the Slifer.

"We're going to use him as bait." Alexis said causing the other two girls to look at her confused.

"Bait? For what?"

Alexis answered them with a smirk. "So that I get to duel Jaden and see how good he really is."

* * *

 **Jaden's Room**

Jaden was browsing his computer out of boredom when two figures appeared next to him causing him to stop his browsing.

The first figure was a female in white and red armor that covered her whole body except her arms where you could find two red gauntlets. She had orange hair and blue eyes.

The other figure was a little brown fur ball with two white wings on his back, big black eyes and small claws.

The fur ball floated over to Jaden and sat on his lap while the lady sat on the bed.

"Kuriboh, Hinata do you need something?" Jaden asked the two duel spirits while petting Kuriboh making him coo happily.

 _"No, since Yubel's still gone Burstinatrix and Bladedge are arguing more, Kuriboh tried to stop them but he wasn't able to do it, so we decided to come here for some peace."_ Hinata explained Jaden the reason for her and Kuriboh's appearance.

 _"Kuri kuri."_ Kuriboh said sadly.

"It's alright Kuriboh, you want me to stop them?"

Kuriboh shook his head negatively.

 _"How's it been here Jaden? I know you've been here for only two days but do you like it?"_ Hinata asked him.

"It's been good, as you can see this is my room also I have a great view." Jaden nodded his heads towards the window. "I made a couple of friends."

Hinata smiled. _"That's good Jaden, don't forget if you ever need something we're here for you."_

 _"Kuri kuri!"_ Kuriboh added.

Jaden also smiled. "I know you guys are always here for me."

Their conversation was interrupted by Jaden's PDA buzzing. "It's almost midnight, who could it be?" Jaden wandered out loud, picking it up he saw that he got a new video message, clicking play he only saw a black background before hearing an ominous voice.

 _"We have your friend Syrus hostage. If you want him back, come over to the girl's dorm, alone."_ The message ended.

Jaden sighed. "Syrus what did you get yourself into." Picking up Kuriboh in his hands he stood up. "Sorry, looks like I have to save my friend."

 _"Kuri Kuri."_ Kuriboh nodded understandingly

 _"We're going to stay out, I don't trust whoever sent that message."_ Hinata told Jaden.

Jaden picked up his duel disk before opening the window and jumping out. "This time I won't forget to leave you open." Jaden said out loud.

* * *

Jaden was rowing a boat over a lake too get to the girl's dorm. As he grew closer to his destination he saw four figures standing, seeing them he decided to row faster.

Reaching land he immediately stepped out of his boat and a look of relief appeared on his face when he saw Syrus safe and Alexis there.

"Oh man, it's just Alexis."

Hearing his words Alexis's eyebrow rose. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Relief." Jaden answered her. "I got a message near midnight saying "We have your friend Syrus hostage, come alone." I expected something bad, only to come here and see you."

Alexis gave a sheepish chuckle. "Well when you put it like that."

"What did you even do Sy?" The Ra student asked the Slifer student.

"Long story short, I'm a complete loser." Syrus answered glumly

Turning his head to Alexis he asked her what he did but it wasn't Alexis who answered him.

"Your friend trespassed into the girl's dorm." Jasmine said

"It wasn't like that!"

"And since you're here, you're also trespassing!" Mindy added

"That's right, if you don't want us to turn you in you're going to have to beat me in a duel."

"Alright." Jaden smirked. "Let's duel."

"But Jaden! If you lose we're going to get expelled." Syrus said scared.

"Relax Sy." Jaden told him as he jumped into his boat. "I'm not going to lose."

* * *

Jazz sighed as she stood up from her couch, she was already dressed in her light blue nightgown, and made her way towards her bed, passing by the window she saw an interesting scene.

 _'Is that Alexis standing on a boat? Wait that's the Ra reject that beat me yesterday. What is he doing at the girl's dorm this late?"_

Seeing both of them activate their duel disks she realized what was happening.

"They are going to have a duel on a lake?" Jazz asked out loud before snorting. "This is like a scene from a fairy tail."

 _'Alright let's see if you actually have skill or you won with luck against me.'_

* * *

After Alexis found a boat for herself, she rowed towards the middle of the lake and stood opposite of Jaden. Jasmine and Mindy were accompanying her while Syrus was with Jaden

Nearby Crowler emerged from the water. ' _Slacker versus the Queen of Obelisk, finally he's going to be put in his place.'_ Crowler thought gleefully.

"Duel!" Both duelists shouted as they drew their cards.

 **Alexis's LP: 4000**

 **Jaden's LP: 4000**

"Ladies first." Jaden said.

"Aren't you a gentleman." Alexis replied as she drew her card. "I'm summoning Etoil Cyber in attack."

A female with long light brown hair appeared wearing a white and red bodysuit.

 **Etoil Cyber/Warrior/Earth/4*/1200 ATK/1600 DEF**

"And I'll equip her with Angel Wing," Angel wings appeared on Etoil Cyber. "before throwing a face-down and calling it a turn."

"My turn." Jaden drew his card. "I'll start of by playing Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack." Bubbleman appeared in front of Jaden.

 **Elemental Hero Bubbleman/Warrior/Water/4*/800 ATK/1200 DEF**

"And now his effect kicks in, when he's the only card on my field I get to draw two cards." Jaden drew two cards before showing a card to Alexis.

"I'm activating Elemental Hero Captain Gold's effect," Jaden put his card in the graveyard slot." by sending him to the graveyard I can add Skyscraper to my hand." He found the field spell and immediately put it into it's zone. "And I'm activating it." Skyscrapers rose from the water surrounding Jaden and Alexis boats.

"Bubbleman attack her Etoil Cyber with Bubble Blast, since Skyscraper is on the field my Bubbleman gets a boost of 1000 attack."

 **Elemental Hero Bubbleman ATK: 800 + 1000 = 1800**

Bubbleman pointed his right arm towards Etoil Cyber and blasted water towards her.

"I activate my trap card Doble Passe, which turns your attack into a direct attack and since your monster isn't attacking a monster with more attack than him, he losses Skyscrapers bonus attack."

 **Elemental Hero Bubbleman ATK: 1800 - 1000 = 800**

Bubbleman's attack went past Etoil Cyber and hit Alexis.

 **Alexis LP: 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"And now the second part of this effect activates, which let's my monster attack you directly, oh and Etoil Cyber get's a 600 attack bonus when she attacks directly."

Etoil Cyber jumped and started spinning before landing in front of Jaden and kicking him across his chest.

 **Jaden's LP: 4000 - 1800 = 2200**

"Did I forget to explain what Angel Wing does?" Seeing Jaden nod she started explaining her equip cards effect "When a monster equipped with Angel Wing inflicts damage to the opponent, he losses another 300 life points."

 **Jaden's LP: 2200 - 300 = 1900**

 **Etoil Cyber ATK: 1800 - 600 = 1200**

"You impressed?" Alexis asked him with a smirk.

"Impressed? I think I'm in love, sacrificing some of your life points to take out more then half of mine, a brilliant move." Jaden complimented her.

Alexis cheeks seemed to gain a little bit of pink and she smiled at him. "Aren't you sweet, too bad I'm going to crush you."

"I'll lay down two cards and end." Jaden said as two face-down cards appeared on the field.

Alexis drew her card. "I'm summoning Cyber Tutu in attack."

"She's cute." Jaden heard Syrus mutter.

Another female appeared next to Etoil Cyber, she was also dresses in a red and white bodysuit with a tutu, she had shoulder length pink hair.

 **Cyber Tutu/Warrior/Earth/3*/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Now Doble Passe's second effect activates, it allows Etoil Cyber to attack you directly. Go Etoil Cyber end this duel!" Etoil Cyber once again started sprinting towards Jaden.

"I activate my Quick-Play spell card Bubble Shuffle! This card switches Bubbleman and one of my opponents monster to defense." Both Bubbleman and Etoil Cyber switched to defense. "Next by sacrificing Bubbleman, I get to special summon one Elemental Hero from my hand and I choose Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack."

Burstinatrix appeared in Bubbleman's place.

 **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix/Warrior/Fire/3*/1200 ATK/800 DEF**

"Since Tutu's attack is lower then your monsters she can attack you directly." Cyber Tutu delivered a kick to Jaden's chest.

 **Jaden's LP: 1900 - 1000 = 900**

"I'll end with two face-downs."

Jaden silently drew his card. "I'm starting with Elemental Hero Clayman in attack."

A giant Elemental Hero made of clay appeared, the only thing that wasn't brown was his red head.

 **Elemental Hero Clayman/Warrior/Earth/4*/800 ATK/2000 DEF**

 _"Yo man, are you sure you wanted to play me in attack?"_ Clayman asked him.

"Relax, I have a plan." Jaden whispered.

Jaden's response seemed to assure the clay Hero.

"Next up I'm playing R - Righteous Glory which allows me to destroy the same number of spell and trap cards on the field as the number of Elemental Heroes on the field. And I count two so say goodbye to both of your face-downs." Both of Alexis's face-downs got destroyed.

"And now I activate Miracle fusion, by banishing the necessary monsters from my field or graveyard, I can fusion summon an Elemental Hero. I'm fusing Burtinatrix with my Bubbleman."

Bubbleman appeared next to Burstinatrix before both of them were enveloped in mist.

"To summon Elemental Hero Steam Healer."

Out of the mist stepped out a Hero with a huge round body in purple and red armor with metal pipes coming out of his back, two water tanks were connected to the his back.

 **Elemental Hero Steam Healer/Warrior/Water/5*/1800 ATK/1000 DEF**

 _"Haven't been in this armor in some time."_ Bubbleman said out loud.

 _"Could have been worse."_ Burtinatrix's voice was heard. _"No offense Clay."_

 _"S'all good."_ The clay giant replied.

"Steam Healer attack her Etoil Cyber with Steam Blast." Jaden called out.

The mentioned Hero started rushing towards Etoil Cyber before stopping in front of her and blasting her with steam from his arm.

 **Alexis's LP: 3200 - 600 = 2600**

"Since you sent Angel Wing to my graveyard I get to draw a card." Alexis drew a card.

"When Steam Healer destroys a monster I gain life points equal to the destroyed monsters attack." Jaden explained as Steam Healer made his way back to his side of the field before blasting him with steam.

 **Jaden's LP: 900 + 1200 = 2100**

"Now Clayman destroy her Cyber Tutu with Clay Clobberer." Jaden ordered his second monster.

 **Elemental Hero Clayman ATK: 800 + 1000 = 1800**

Like Steam Healer, Clayman rushed towards his enemy before smashing his fist into her.

 **Alexis's LP: 2600 - 800 = 1800**

 **Elemental Hero Clayman ATK: 1800 - 1000 = 800**

 _"Couldn't you have gone easier on her, she's a small girl!"_ Burstinatrix complained.

 _"Don't blame me, blame boss, he made me attack her."_ Clayman tried to shift the blame onto Jaden.

 _"_ Not cool Clay." Jaden whispered before smirking and repeating Alexis's question. "You impressed?"

"Very." Alexis replied as she drew her card, her face also getting a smirk. "This duel isn't over yet, I'll play Pot of Greed." The grinning pot appeared next to her, sticking her arm into the pot she pulled out two cards.

"Now I'll summon Cyber Petit Angel in attack."

A small pink robot appeared, it's body shape was round with two blue wings coming out of her back.

 **Cyber Petit Angel/Fairy/Light/2*/300 ATK/200 DEF**

"When my Cyber Angel Petit is summoned it allows me to add one Machine Angel Ritual from my deck to my hand." Alexis explained as she searched her deck. Finding the mentioned card she immediately activated it. "I activate Machine Angel Ritual which allows me to ritual summon a monster that has Cyber Angel in it's name, now I sacrifice Cyber Petit Angel and Cyber Gymnast from my hand to summon Cyber Angel Benten."

Cyber Petit Angel turned golden and in it's place appeared a woman with long dark hair in a white and dark bodysuit with two fans in her hands that were connected with a chain.

 **Cyber Angel Benten/Fairy/Light/6*/1800 ATK/1500 DEF**

"It was a fun duel." Alexis said causing Jaden to raise his eyebrow. "You see when Benten has an effect similar to your Flame Wingman, when she destroy a monster you lose life points equal to the monsters defense." Jaden's face didn't change after hearing her explanation.

"Go Benten destroy his Clayman!" Alexis ordered her monster.

Benten sprinted towards Clayman before slashing him with her fans and destroying him causing dust to envelope Jaden's field.

 **Jaden's LP: 2100 - 1000 = 1100**

After the dust settled down, Alexis was surprised to see Steam Healer hadn't disappeared and Jaden still standing with life points.

"How did you survive my Benten's effect?" Alexis asked.

Seeing Jaden lower his head Alexis followed his sight and saw a trap card with Burstinatrix in a tube surrounded by machines.

"It was great move from you but you forgot about my face-down, I activated my trap Elemental Recharge right before Clayman was destroyed." Jaden answered her. "I gain 1000 life points for every Elemental Hero I control, since I controlled two I got 2000 life points."

 **Jaden's LP: 1100 + 2000 = 3100, 3100 - 2000 = 1100**

A frown appeared on her face, clearly unhappy that her plan wasn't successful. "Before ending my turn I'll activate Kishido Spirit."

"My turn." Jaden said as he drew his card. "I activate Elemental Draw, by discarding one Elemental Hero I get to draw two cards." Jaden discarded Bladedge before drawing two cards.

"I'm placing both cards face-down and ending my turn."

Alexis silently drew her card. _'Should I attack him? He has two face-down cards,'_ Alexis thought contemplating on what to do next. _'maybe he's just trying to psych me out, for all I know he could have placed Polymerization face down."_

Finally deciding what to do Alexis summoned the card she drew. "I'll summon Blade Skater in attack."

A bald woman with gray skin appeared next to Benten, her left eye was covered with a eyepatch and blades could be found on her feet and arms.

 **Blade Skater/Warrior/Earth/4*/1400 ATK/1500 DEF**

"Benten destroy his Steam Healer!" Alexis commanded her monster.

Once again Benten sprinted towards Jaden's field and destroyed Steam Healer the same way she destroyed Clayman.

 **Jaden's LP: 1100 - 1000 = 100**

"I activate my trap card," One of Jaden's face-downs rose showing Sparkman enveloped in a beam of light. "Change of Hero - Reflector Ray, when an Elemental Hero fusion monster is destroyed by battle and sent to my graveyard you take damage equal to his level times three, Steam Healer is a level five monster so you take 1500 points of damage."

 **Alexis's LP: 1800 - 1500 = 300**

"Too bad your monster was a level short of ending me, Blade Skater end this duel." Alexis ordered her other monster.

Blade Skater started skating towards Jaden before being interrupted.

"I activate my other trap card, Call of the Haunted." Jaden's last card rose showing a cemetery with purple mist over it. "This card allows me to bring back one monster from my graveyard to my field in attack and I choose Elemental Hero Bladedge."

The sound of glass shattering was heard making Alexis and the spectators look up only to see a yellow figure falling down from a broken window. The figure landed on his feet and upon closer inspection they realized it was Bladedge.

 **Elemental Hero Bladedge/Warrior/Earth/7*/2600 ATK/1800 DEF**

 _"I knew sending me to the graveyard was a part of your plan to bring me onto the field without sacrifice's."_ Bladedge said confidently, thinking that was Jaden's plan. _"Brilliant move my lord."_

"I didn't have Call of the Haunted in my hand when I sent you to the graveyard, it's pure luck that you're here." Jaden whispered, his words falling onto deaf ears.

"I'm canceling my attack, and I end." Alexis said as Blade Skater returned to her field.

"Like you said earlier, it was a fun duel." Jaden said as he drew his card, a small smile on his face. "Bladedge Slice and Dice on her Benten." Jaden commanded his monster.

Bladedge jumped into the air and started flying towards Benten before slashing her and destroying her.

 **Alexis's LP: 300 - 800 = 0**

 **Jaden Yuki Wins**

"You did it Jaden!" Syrus shouted, relieved that Jaden won.

Jaden pointed two fingers at Alexis and said with a smile. "That's game."

* * *

"He beat Alexis." Jazz said in disbelief as she saw Bladedge destroy Benten. ' _Was I wrong to think he won only because of luck?... Maybe he does have skill."_ She thought as she made her towards the bed.

* * *

The two boats stood opposite of one another. "I won," Jaden said. "so we get off free."

"A deals a deal. I'll keep quit of what happened today." Alexis replied.

"Don't get full of yourself you only won because of a fluke!" Jasmine snapped angrily.

"Jasmine shut up!" Alexis snapped.

"Alexis." Jasmine mumbled, surprised at her friends reaction.

"Jaden beat me fairly." Alexis told her

"It was close." Jaden interrupted them making them look at him. "You're a great duelist, I'm looking forward to our next duel." He smiled at her before sitting down and starting to row. "See ya Alexis."

 _'Even if I had won, I wouldn't have turned him in. This place is going to be more interesting with him."_ The blonde Obelisk thought as she stared at Jaden's retreating form.

Mindy giggled. "Looks like I was right, Alexis does have a crush."

Alexis glared at Mindy, a hue of pink on her cheeks. "N-no I don't." Her reply only made Mindy giggle more.

Alexis sighed. "Let's go back to our rooms, it's late and we have an exam tomorrow.

"Lucky slacker." Crowler said out loud as he watched Jaden row away. "I will find a way to expel you."

* * *

Jaden and Syrus were making their way towards their dorms with Syrus deciding to tell Jaden the whole story.

"I can't believe you went to peep on the Obelisk girls." Jaden said after Syrus finished his explanation.

"I-I di-didn't!" Syrus shouted embarrassed making Jaden laugh.

"I was just joking Sy, you already explained why you went there." Jaden got a serious look on his face. "But who would want to get me expelled?"

"Maybe it was Jazz?" Syrus suggested.

"Maybe, but I have a feeling she wasn't the one. I think she wants to beat me in a duel, getting me expelled wouldn't help her there."

They noticed that they reached Jaden's dorm. "This is my stop, see you later Syrus." Jaden bid his goodbye as he made his way towards a window.

"Bye Jaden!" Syrus shouted as he continued his way towards his dorm.

Opening his window fully, he jumped into his room and closed the window. Turning the lamp on he found Yubel laying on the bed on her side facing him.

 _"Staying out past your curfew will get you into trouble."_ She scolded him.

He smiled at her and jokingly said. "Don't worry, I can be sneaky if I want to." He sat on the bed. "Where have you been? You've been gone for more than a day." He asked her.

 _"Exploring the island, I found something interesting."_ She answered.

"Oh, should I now what you found?" Jaden asked her a new question.

 _"For now no, I need to explore it a bit more."_ She answered him. " _Anything interesting happen to you while I was away?"_

"Not really, had three duels won all of them." He replied as he got up from his bed and started searching for his pajamas.

 _"That's good, has Haou been annoying you?"_

 **"She hasn't heard anything from me in a couple of days and the first thing she asks is "have I been annoying you?"."** Jaden heard a voice inside his head complain.

He sighed. "He was quiet until you mentioned him now."

Suddenly Burstinatrix appeared. _"Jaden you need to knock some sense into that yellow prick."_ Burstinatrix angrily said.

"What did he do now?" Jaden asked finally finding his sleeping outfit and changing into it.

 _"He's gotten even more obnoxious since you started wearing his color and now that you used him to win your last two duels."_

Jaden pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yubel could you please calm both of them down."

Burstinatrix turned around and saw Yubel. _"You're finally here!"_ She shouted happily before grabbing her. _"C'mon you need to knock the arrogance out of him."_

 _"Goodnight Jaden."_ Both of them said before disappearing, not waiting for Jaden's response.

"Goodnight ladies." Jaden replied before laying down on his bed and turning the lamp off.

"Goodnight Haou."

 **"Night."** Haou's reply was the last thing Jaden heard before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Chapter done**

 **If you're wondering who Hinata is, she's Lady Heat. Writing this chapter I thought it would be stupid if Jaden called her either Lady or Lady Heat when speaking with her so I decided to give her a name, Hinata since it means sunny place. Some of the Hero's will keep their names (Avian, Heat,...), others will have it shortened (Burstinatrix - Trix, Clayman - Clay,...) and for the rest I will make up names (Lady Heat - Hinata, Wildheart - haven't decided on which name yet,...).**

 **I introduced Haou this chapter (even though it was brief), when I said Jaden had a dark side I meant him, Haou could take control of Jaden's body (before, now he can't). For anybody thinking Haou is going to be evil in my story, he won't. He's going to be more of neutral, only looking for his (Jaden's) benefit.**

 **I will be using Bubbleman's anime effect.**

 **Hopefully the duel wasn't too short for you, I will make the more important duels longer. Also Jaden does know Kaiba.**

 **Anyway, Happy New Year 2019!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for your kind words in both reviews and pm's that you sent.**

 **I forgot to mention last chapter that Elemental Draw is an OC card (I ripped off Destiny Draw).**

 **Lightningblade49 - They aren't in this chapter but they're going to be used very soon.**

 **York Lane - I'll be honest, I completely forgot about Fire Dragon but I already have and idea for him (most likely he won't be as strong as you hoped but I might decide to change his effect and make him stronger, no promises).**

 **Now onto Chapter 4. Promotion Exams**

* * *

A few weeks passed since Jaden's duel with Alexis and now it was time for the first promotion exams of the year. These exams determined whether students were ready to be promoted to the next dorm.

Currently a fleet of ships and airplanes were cruising through the ocean. "Everyone it's been a long journey." The captain spoke. "everything was against us but we did not falter. We defended this," The captain raised his case which had "DA" written on it. "from spies, attack submarines and air force fighters, soon it's going to pay off." The captain pointed his finger ahead. "Now full speed ahead! This is the moments we've been waiting for! The moment Duel Academy gets their new rare cards!" The captain yelled getting enthusiastic shouts from his crew.

* * *

The chirping of seagulls was heard early in the morning, once again the sky was free of clouds making the water sparkle.

"Syrus is late." Bastion commented looking at his PDA. He and Jaden we're standing outside of their dorm, Jaden was leaning on a wall with his eyes closed.

"He's probably in class." Jaden gave his opinion, opening his eyes." You saw him yesterday, he probably got scared thinking about coming late to the exams so he went early." Jaden finished explaining his opinion before starting to walk towards the main building.

"Most likely." Bastion agreed with Jaden's opinion before starting to follow him.

* * *

Unknown to them, Syrus was in his room praying to a poster of Slifer with a white headband and three Monster Reborns on it

"O Slifer, I beg you to let me pass my exams. I wan-" Syrus's prayer was interrupted by the alarm clock ringing.

"I'm going to be late for the exams!" Syrus yelled out horrified before rushing out of his room.

* * *

Professor Banner cleared his throat. "All right children, the exam is now over. Please walk slowly to the shop so you can buy your new rare cards."

"They're here!?" Most of the class yelled out before jumping to their feet and running out of the classroom much like a stampede of wild animals would.

"Oh dear." Banner sighed.

"Looks like Syrus fell asleep." Jaden said to Bastion as he saw Syrus sleeping in his seat.

"Poor him, he studied so hard only to fall asleep when it was time to take the test." Bastion replied feeling sorry for the Slifer.

"Let's wake him up." Both Ra's started descending down the stairs, upon reaching the Slifer, Jaden lightly shook him.

"No... Dark Magician ... Dark Magician... Girl is mine." Syrus mumbled still asleep causing them to sweat-drop.

"Look Dark Magician Girl is making out with Cyber Tutu." Jaden said a little bit louder causing Bastion to look at him like he was crazy.

"Jaden tha-" Bastion got interrupted by Syrus jumping to his feet looking around the classroom. "WHERE!"

Jaden faced Bastion. "You were saying?"

"I stand corrected."

"Syrus relax, I only said that to wake you up." Jaden explained to light blue haired boy.

Syrus gained a blush on his cheeks. "W-Whe-Where is everyone?" He stammered out embarrassed.

Bastion decided to explain to him where everyone else is. "The exam ended, everybody else left to get the new rare cards that arrived today."

"Oh man." Syrus let out a sigh. "Not only did I sleep through the written exam but now I won't even get any new cards for my practical exam."

This time Jaden spoke. "Sy have confidence in the cards you already have."

"Besides, it's not like your going to go up against Ra's or Obelisk's, your going to be put up against another student from your dorm." Bastion added.

"You guys might have confidence in your decks but I don't." Syrus replied before dashing towards the door. "If I'm lucky there going to be some leftovers!"

Having nothing better to do, both of them followed after the Slifer.

* * *

At the card shop, the students were furiously banging on the steel door.

"Open the door!"

"We want the new cards!"

"WE WANT THE ULTRA RARE WATAPON!"

Suddenly men in black uniforms with batons rushed into the room and formed two lines, opposite of each other, keeping the students behind them.

"It's the F.B.I!"

"No, it's CIA!"

"Hey H! Can I get your autograph?!"

"That's CSI you moron!"

A man wearing a white uniform appeared at the top of the lines, walking down it he raised his briefcase. "Looking for this?" He asked the students with a smug smile on his face. The man lifted the steel door with ease before speaking to the students once more. "There might even be a naked Dark Magician Girl." Cheers of joy erupted from the students, except for one. "We don't care about her! We want Watapon!"

He entered the shop and closed the steel door. After a few minutes he opened them and smiled at the students. "Come and get your rare cards!"

The students dashed into the shop only to face fault seeing the briefcase empty except a "sold out" letter in it.

"You know the rules," A counter girl said. "first come first serve." She pointed towards a man dressed in black. "And this man was the first one to come."

"Since I was first, I bought them all!" The man sneered at them before walking away.

Slowly the students left the shop, disappointed at not getting new cards.

* * *

In another part of the building, Jazz's friends were explaining to her what happened at the card shop. "We're sorry Jazz, we couldn't get you any new cards."

Jazz stopped walking and turned to face them. "You don't need to stock up on rare cards to win this lousy test, besides no Obelisk can defeat me."

"But what if your opponent was Jaden Yuki?" A new voice asked. Turning to see the source of the voice, Jazz saw a man who was completely dressed in black, her friend recognized the man.

"Jazz he's the who bought all the cards!" One of her friends yelled out.

"Rare cards? Oh you mean these rare cards!" The figure spread his cloak open showing cards hanging in there.

"Oh my Ra, he has Watapon." One of Jazz's friends mumbled in disbelief.

"Show yourself already!" Jazz ordered the man.

"Don't recognize me do you? Well how about now!?" The men threw his hat off Crowler.

"Oh no, it's hideous!" The Watapon enthusiast exclaimed.

"Cover yourself up!" The other friend also yelled out as he covered his face with his hands.

"Oh, it's just you professor Crowler." Jazz now sounded bored.

Hearing their reaction, Crowler face vaulted. "Is that the way you talk to someone who is going to help you crush Jaden Yuki?" Crowler asked.

"He can't be my opponent, he's in Ra."

"Leave that to me." Crowler said as he handed the briefcase to Jazz. "Just be sure to use these rare cards against him." With that Crowler left.

Jazz looked down at the briefcase, contemplating on should she use the rare cards given to her.

* * *

Making it to the field exam room right on time, Jaden was called down to duel first. Reaching the duel platform he was surprised to see his opponent was Jazz. "I'm dueling against an Obelisk?" Jaden asked.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" Crowler said as he walked onto the platform. "I decided to pull some strings and have you duel against one of the top ranking students at the school. If you win you will be promoted to Obelisk Blue, but the chances of you winning are slimmer than Duel Monsters being played on motorcycles in the future." Crowler cackled as he left the platform.

 **"We're going to humiliate that thing again for disrespecting us."** Haou told Jaden, his voice as cold as ice.

* * *

"This is interesting." Bastion commented out loud as he watched the event unfold.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you said that we can't duel against someone that isn't from our dorm." Syrus replied glaring at Bastion

Bastion chuckled sheepishly. "Guess I was wrong."

Syrus sighed. "Something doesn't feel right, I'm scared Jaden might lose."

"I wouldn't be, remember their last duel." A new voice said causing them to turn their heads to see the source of the voice, they saw Alexis walking towards them. "Is this seat taken?" Seeing both of them shake their heads negative she sat down.

"Still, I don't have a good feeling for some reason." Syrus mumbled out.

"Alright, I'll duel." Jaden's words caused his friends to focus once again on the upcoming duel.

* * *

"Duel!" Both of them shouted as they drew their five cards.

 **Jazz's LP : 4000**

 **Jaden's LP : 4000**

"I'm the higher dorm, so I'll start off." Jazz said as she drew her sixth card. "I'll start this duel by playing Masked Dragon in defense."

A dragon with white scales and a red underbelly, his face was also covered with red in some places making it look like a mask appeared curled up.

 **Masked Dragon/Dragon/Fire/3*/1400 ATK/1100 DEF**

"I'll finish off with a face-down." Jazz ended her turn as a face-down card appeared in front of her.

"My move." Jaden drew his sixth card and added it to his hand. "I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack."

The blue and yellow armored Hero appeared on Jaden's side of the field.

 **Elemental Hero Sparkman/Warrior/Light/4*/1600 ATK/ 1400 DEF**

 _"Thank Ra, finally I don't have to listen to Bladedge anymore."_

Jaden sweatdropped at his Hero's comment. **"You might have to have a talk with Bladedge in the future, arrogance only leads to downfall."** Haou told him.

 _'He can't be that bad.'_ Jaden replied before focusing on the duel.

"Sparkman attack her Masked Dragon with Static Shockwave." Jaden commanded his monster.

Sparkman unleashed a stream of electricity towards Jazz's dragon and destroyed it

"I activate my Quick-Play spell card Miracle of Draconian Wrath," Jazz's face-down rose revealing a spell card with a dragon on it. "When a dragon has been destroyed I can activate this card and it allows me to take two spell or trap cards from my deck and set them on my field, but let's not forget my Masked Dragon's effect when he's destroyed I get to summon one dragon monster with 1500 or less attack." Jazz started searching her deck for the cards she wanted. "I summon Dragonic Warrior in attack."

A knight appeared on Jazz's field, he had dragon skulls on his shoulders and as a helmet.

 **Dragonic Warrior/Warrior/Earth/4*/1500 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Now I set these two cards face-down."

"I'll end my turn with two face-downs."

"My turn." Jazz announced as she drew. "First off, I'm activating my face-down Dragonic Contact." One of Jazz's face-downs rose and revealed a spell card with Dragonic Warrior on it facing a dragon with his sword raised. "This spell allows me too special summon a level four or lower dragon monster from my deck or hand to the field if I have Dragonic Warrior on the field, I choose Samsara Dragon from my deck."

A caterpillar like dragon appeared, with wings and two fangs.

 **Samsara Dragon/Dragon/Earth/1*/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"Now I sacrifice both of them to summon Light End Dragon!"

A giant white dragon with a serpent body rose behind Jazz, it had eight wings of the same color and a halo-like thing on it's head.

 **Light End Dragon/Dragon/Light/8*/2600 ATK/2100 DEF**

"Now I'll activate his effect, by lowering my monsters attack and defense by 500 your monster losses 1500 attack and defense until the end of the turn! Go destroy his Sparkman!" Jazz ordered her monster.

 **Light End Dragon ATK/DEF: 2600/2100 - 500/500 = 2100/1600**

 **Elemental Hero Sparkman ATK/DEF: 1600/1400 - 1500/1500 = 100/0**

The dragon fired off a white beam from his mouth, before the beam could come into contact with Wildheart a blue vortex appeared stopping it. "I activate my trap Hero Barrier which stops your attack."

Jazz scowled after seeing her attack stopped. "I'm playing one card face-down and ending." Another face-down appeared in front of Jazz.

 **Elemental Hero Sparkman ATK/DEF:** **1600/1400**

Jaden drew his card and immediately activated it. "I activate Pot of Greed and it allows me to draw two cards." The famous green pot appeared next to Jaden and he drew to cards from it.

"Next off, I'm playing Polymerization and fusing my Sparkman and Bladedge."

Bladedge appeared next to Sparkman as a portal appeared behind them sucking them in.

 _"What!? No no no no, I refuse to be fused with him."_ Sparkman was sucked in by the vortex. Sparkman exited the vortex but this time with Bladedge's armor on his chest, arms and feet.

 **Elemental Hero Plasma Vice/Warrior/Earth/8*/2600 ATK/ 2300 DEF**

 _"Again a brilliant move my lord, by fusing your best monster with Sparkman you summoned a monster that can easily slay your opponents."_ Bladedge's voice was heard.

 _"Why am I stuck with him? Jaden why couldn't you fuse me with Clay or Necro? Did I do something wrong so you're punishing me? If I did tell me so that it won't happen again."_ Sparkman pleaded Jaden.

 _"You should be honored to be fused with me."_ Bladedge told Sparkman.

 _"Are you punishing me because of my jokes? I swear, I will stop using them just don't fuse me with him anymore."_ Sparkman sounded like he was crying.

 _'Maybe you were right.'_

 **"Of course I was right."**

"I'm activating Plasma Vice's effect by discarding one card I can destroy one of my opponents monster that is in attack." Jaden discarded one card and Plasma Vice shot a burst of energy at Light End Dragon destroying it.

"Attack her directly with Plasma Pulsation."

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card Dragon's Descent, this card allows me to special summon one level four or lower dragon monster from my hand and I choose Red Wyrm in defense." A red dragon appeared in front of Jazz curled up.

 **Red Wyrm/Dragon/Fire/4*/1700 ATK/1600 DEF**

"Attack her Wyrm with Plasma Pulsation." Plasma Vice shot another burst of electricity at Red Wyrm destroying it.

"When Plasma Vice destroys a monster that was in defense, you lose life points equal to the difference between his attack and the monsters defense." Jaden explained Plasma Vice's second effect.

 **Jazz's LP: 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"When Red Wyrm is destroyed, the player who destroyed it losses 500 Life Points."

 **Jaden's LP: 4000 - 500 = 3500**

"I end." Jaden said.

"My turn." Jazz drew her card. "I'm placing one card face-down and playing Cards on Sanctity, which let's us draw cards until we have six." Jazz drew five cards while Jaden drew four.

"Now I activate one of my face-downs Lifeline from the Graveyard." One of Jazz's face-downs rose and showed off a trap card with a cemetery on it and two beams of light coming out of the ground and heading towards the sky. "This trap card let's me summon two monsters from my graveyard but I need to pay Life Points equal to their level, I choose Light End Dragon a level eight monster and Dragonic warrior a level four monster, both in attack." Jazz explained as two holes appeared on her field and the same number of monsters came out of them.

 **Light End Dragon/Dragon/Light/8*/2600 ATK/2100 DEF**

 **Dragonic Warrior/Warrior/Earth/4*/1500 ATK/1000 DEF**

 **Jazz's LP: 3000 - 1200 = 1800**

"Next I'm summoning my Tusk Dragon in attack."

A long dragon appeared next to Dragonic Warrior, his tail had spikes on it while he had a horn on his chin and forehead, tusks were dangling from his mouth.

 **Tusk Dragon/Dragon/Wind/4*/1800 ATK/1000 DEF**

* * *

"This does not good look for Jaden." Bastion commented.

"Three monsters in one turn, Jazz can end this duel if her attacks are successful." Syrus also commented, fear clear in his voice.

"Jaden does have a face-down, hopefully it can save him." The Ra replied.

Alexis didn't voice her concerns but her thoughts were another thing. _'C'mon Jaden, you can win this, you're a much better duelist than Jazz.'_

* * *

"Light End Dragon attack his Plasma Vice, now I activate his effect!" Jazz shouted out with a smirk on her face.

 **Light End Dragon ATK/DEF: 2600/2100 - 500/500 = 2100/1600**

 **Elemental Hero Plasma Vice ATK/DEF: 2600/2300 - 1500/1500 = 1100/800**

The white dragon let lose a beam towards Plasma Vice that destroyed him.

 **Jaden's LP: 3500 - 1000 = 2500**

"I activate my trap, Hero Signal." Jaden's face-down rose. "This card allows me to summon one level four or lower Elemental Hero from my deck or hand and I choose Clayman in defense."

The clay Hero appeared in a knelling position with his arms crossed.

 **Elemental Hero Clayman/Warrior/Earth/4*/800 ATK/2000 DEF**

Jazz scowled. "You got lucky, I'll throw a card face-down and end it."

Jaden drew his card and smiled. "Just what I needed. I activate Polymerization, this time I fuse Elemental Hero Necroshade with Elemental Hero Avian."

Avian and another figure appeared standing back-to-back to each other, the second figure was wearing red armor, on his arms he had additional armor. Both of the Heroes started spinning causing a massive tornado appear, out of the tornado stepped out a new figure, he was dressed in yellow and green armor and had a black poncho.

"Too summon Elemental Hero Great Tornado."

 **Elemental Hero Great Tornado/Warrior/Wind/8*/2800 ATK/2200 DEF**

"Now his effect kick in, when he's fusion summoned all of your monsters lose half of their attack and defense." Jaden smile was still present while Jazz eyes widen in shock as Great Tornado sent a an air slash towards Jazz monsters.

 **Light End Dragon ATK/DEF: 2100/1600 : 2 = 1050/800**

 **Dragonic Warrior ATK/DEF: 1500/1000 : 2 = 750/500**

 **Tusk Dragon ATK/DEF: 1800/1000 : 2 = 900/500**

"I still haven't normal summoned, now I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat in attack."

Lady Heat appeared next to Clayman simply standing up.

 **Elemental Hero Lady Heat/Pyro/Fire/4*/1300 ATK/1000 DEF**

"I activate my trap Gift of the Mystical Elf, this card increases my Life Points by 300 for every monster on the field and I count six." Jazz explained her cards effect as her Life Points doubled.

 **Jazz's LP: 1800 + 1800 = 3200**

"Great Tornado attack her Light End Dragon with Super Cell." Jaden commanded his monster.

"I activate Light End Dragon's effect." Jazz activated her monsters effect before Jaden's monster could attack.

 **Light End Dragon ATK/DEF: 1050/800 - 500/500 = 550/300**

 **Elemental Hero Great Tornado ATK/DEF: 2800/2200 - 1500/1500 = 1300/700**

Great Tornado made a giant tornado which sucked in Light End Dragon and destroyed him.

 **Jazz's LP: 3200- 750 = 2450**

"Lady Heat, Fire Blast on her Dragonic Warrior." Jaden commanded his second monster, Lady Heat extended her arm and out of it came a jet-stream of fire heading for Dragonic Warrior and destroying him.

 **Jazz's LP: 2450 - 550 = 1900**

 _"Good job dudes, we got this W in the bag."_ Clayman told his fellow Heroes.

 _"Clay if you just jinxed us I'm going to burn all of your consoles and games."_ Lady Heat told him.

Clayman gasped. _"Not my babies- *cough* *cough* I mean, chill Hinata what could go wrong."_

"I end with a face-down." Jaden announced as a card appeared in front of him.

"And now Lady Heat's effect activates, you take 200 damage for every Elemental Hero I control." Lady Heat sent three small fireballs towards Jazz.

 **Jazz's LP: 1900 - 600 = 1300**

Jazz drew her card and a smirk appeared on her face. "I activate Samsara Dragon's effect, by removing him from play I can special summon one monster from my graveyard, and I'm going with Red Wyrm." Jazz explained as her red dragon rose above her.

 **Red Wyrm/Dragon/Fire/4*/1700 ATK/1600 DEF**

"Now I sacrifice both my monsters to summon my Light and Darkness Dragon!" Jazz shouted out gleefully as her ace monster rose above her.

 **Light and Darkness Dragon/Dragon/Light/8*/2800 ATK/2400 DEF**

 _"The W ain't in the bag no more."_ Clayman said before looking at Lady Heat and seeing her glaring at him.

 _"What could go wrong hmm?"_ Lady Heat repeated Clayman's earlier words.

 _"Please spare Red Dead Redemption 2, I haven't beaten it yet."_

"Go! Destroy his Lady Heat with Dark Fire!" Jazz's dragon let loose a dark beam destroying Lady Heat.

 **Jaden's LP: 2500 - 1500 = 1000**

"I'll end with a face-down." Jazz stated.

Jaden wordlessly drew his card. "Pass."

"Have you finally realized that you can't win this duel?" Jazz taunted as she drew her card. "Looks like you actually were lucky in all of your earlier duels, Go Light and Darkness Dragon destroy his Clayman." Jazz once again ordered her monster, her monster successfully doing what was asked.

"I end."

Jaden drew his card. "I activate E - Emergency Call." A spell card with the letter "E" appeared on Jaden's field.

"Wrong, you remember my dragon's effect." Jazz replied with a smirk as her monster destroyed Jaden's spell.

 **Light and Darkness Dragon** **ATK/DEF** **: 2800/2400 - 500** **/500** **= 2300/1900**

"That was part of my plan, Great Tornado destroy her dragon!" Jaden commanded his monster.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that." Jazz laughed mockingly at him. "I activate my trap, you should remember it Dragon's Descent and now I activate my Quick-Play spell card, Forbidden Chalice." Both Jazz's face-downs rose, one revealing a dragon landing down from the sky while the other one was a women drinking from a chalice.

Seeing Jaden's confused face Jazz explained her move. "You see, my dragon can only negate one card per chain. That's why I activated Dragon's Descent first so that Forbidden Chalice can't be negated, and now I choose Forbidden Chalice's effect to go onto my dragon, which means that his effects get negated and he get's his attack back."

 **Light and Darkness Dragon** **ATK/DEF** **: 2800/2400**

"Don't forget Forbidden Chalice's second effect, which gives my monster a bonus 400 attack points."

 **Light and Darkness Dragon** **ATK** **: 2800** **\+ 400 = 3200**

"And since my dragon can't negate anymore, Dragon's Descent activates but you already now it's effect from earlier. I summon Blackland Fire Dragon in attack."

A green dragon with two horns appeared in front of Jazz.

 **Blackland Fire Dragon/Dragon/Dark/4*/1500 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Such a shame that you got your monster destroyed by making him attack a stronger monster." Jazz taunted him again as Great Tornado attack finally went through, getting himself killed.

 **Jaden's LP: 1000 - 400 = 600**

"My turns not over yet, I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack."

The muscular dark-skinned Hero appeared.

 **Elemental Hero Wildheart/Warrior/Earth/4*/1500 ATK/1600 DEF**

"He's not going to be sticking for long, since I activate Miracle Fusion and fuse him with Elemental Hero Necroshade in my graveyard."

Necroshade appeared next to Wildheart and threw his arms out making shadows engulf him and Wildheart. As the shadows slowly disappeared a new figure stood in their place, the new figure still had Wildheart's body only it had more tattoos another difference was that he wore pants and a mask while his hair was red, instead of his sword he held a staff with gold rings attached to it.

"Too summon Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman."

 **Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman/Dark/Warrior/6*/1900 ATK/1800 DEF**

"And now his effect activates, I get to replace one monster you control with a monster from your graveyard. I'm replacing your Light and Darkness Dragon with Dragonic Warrior."

Necroid Shaman pointed his staff towards Light and Darkness Dragon.

 _"I shall show you the way to Uganda!"_ A new deep voice yelled before Necroid Shaman fired off some kind of magic from his staff and replaced Light and Darkness Dragon with Dragonic Warrior.

 **Dragonic Warrior/Warrior/Earth/4*/1500 ATK/1000 DEF**

 _"Necro..."_ Wildheart's voice was heard, disappointment clear. _"Did you really use that awful meme?"_

 _"Awful!?"_ Necroshade's deep voice was heard again. _"That meme was was great, I'm still sad that it died out."_

 _"I'm seriously going to need to get you out more, you're way too much on the internet."_

 _"Blasphemy!"_

"I end with a face-down." Jaden said with a face-down card appearing in front of him.

Jazz drew her card silently. "I summon Dragon-Mail Knight in attack."

 **Dragon-Mail Knight/Dragon/Earth/4*/1600 ATK/1900 DE** **F**

"I equip him with Dragon's Unite, which gives him 400 attack for every dragon I control."

 **Dragon-Mail Knight ATK: 1600 + 1200 = 2800**

"Go Dragon-Mail Knight end this duel! Destroy his Necroid Shaman." Jazz yelled out with a grin.

"I activate my trap, Soul Union." One of Jaden's face-downs rose and revealed Sparkman covered in blue energy. "This trap let's me select one Elemental Hero from my graveyard and add his attack to one Elemental Hero on my field. I choose to add Bladedge's attack to my Necroid Shaman." Jaden explained causing Jazz to look towards his monster in horror.

 **Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman ATK: 1900 + 2600 = 4500**

Necroid Shama blocked Dragon-Mail Knight's sword with his staff before swinging it at him and destroying him.

 **Jazz's LP: 1300 - 1700 = 0**

 **Jaden Yuki Wins**

* * *

"He won!" Syrus cheered out happily.

"I shall admit, I thought he would have lost after Jazz played Forbidden Chalice but he proved me wrong." Bastion admitted.

Once again, Alexis didn't speak but a smile was found on her face as she gazed at the Ra.

* * *

"How dare she!" Crowler muttered angrily. "I gave her all those rare cards and she didn't play a single one!"

"Did you say something Crowler?" Sheppard asked him.

"I sa-said what a good duel." Crowler lied, thankfully for him Sheppard didn't seem to notice.

"It wasn't a good duel, it was a great one! Full of twist and turns! This is what dueling is all about!" Sheppard yelled excitingly.

* * *

"That's game." Jaden said with his signature position before walking towards Jazz. "It was a good duel, you almost got me a couple of times."

"Yeah, almost." Jazz muttered.

"Don't be like that." Jaden gave her a smile. "You're a great duelist, I'm sure we're going to duel again, so your going to get your chance to beat me."

 **"Why are you being nice towards her?"** Haou questioned him.

 _'Why shouldn't I be?'_

 **"Because she's mostly been a bitch towards you."**

 _'She kinda stopped insulting me after our first duel.'_

 **"She was taunting you like 3 minutes ago."**

 _'If she stopped insulting me, she's most likely going to stop taunting me.'_

Haou didn't reply after that.

Jazz stared at Jaden's face before replying. "Whatever." And walking away.

 **"That was well done Jaden."** Sheppard's voice was heard from the intercom. **"You showed everyone that it's not only Obelisk that houses great duelist. Not only did you hold your own, but you won. Your courage against overwhelming odds is inspiring. It is with great pride that I grant you promotion to Obelisk Blue. Good job."** Chancellor Sheppard speech caused the audience to start applauding and cheering for the new Obelisk Blue.

"Looks like I'm going to need to catch-up." Jaden heard Bastion's voice and turned around to see him, alongside Syrus and Alexis, walking towards him.

"Congrats Jaden!" Syrus yelled out happily as he hugged him. "I knew you would win."

"I remember him saying something different at the beginning of the duel." Alexis whispered, gaining a chuckle from Bastion.

"It was a splendid duel Jaden, let me give you my congratulations." Bastion told him as he extended his arm and Jaden took it.

"I guess I should welcome you to Obelisk, since I am one." Alexis told Jaden as she gave him a smile. "Congratulations on becoming an Obelisk Blue, it was a great duel."

"Thanks Lex." Jaden replied to her, a smile also on his face.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Bastion was making his way towards his room after eating his dinner. Thinking about his now ex-Ra companion. _'A little bit over a month here and you already got yourself promoted, you truly are a great duelist.'_

Reaching the door to his room, his eyes lingered on the door next to his for a few seconds before he opened his door.

"Jaden?" He asked confused as he saw his friend sitting in his chair, now clad in an Obelisk Blue first year uniform.

"Yo." Came the simple reply.

"What are you doing here?" Bastion asked as he entered his room and closed the door.

"I asked the Chancellor if I could continue living here but still be considered as an Obelisk and he said that I can live here until the end of the school year." Jaden explained.

"Why not live in Obelisk?" Bastion asked another question, still not sure why his friend wasn't in his dorm.

"Well, Obelisk does have a bigger room, hot springs and more but it would be boring there alone, most of Obelisks are obnoxious so I wouldn't find friends easily." Jaden explained.

"The main reason you're here is because you're going to miss me?" Bastion voice held even more confusion.

"If you put it like that, then yes. I wouldn't be able to survive there without anybody else normal."

 **"It's not like you're normal."** Haou told Jaden.

Bastion snorted. "You truly are special." He told him before smiling. "So how much do you plan to live here for?"

"Until either you or Sy get into Obelisk." Jaden answered him.

"Looks like I'm going to need to pick-up my pace so that we can get to enjoy Obelisk sooner."

"Why? I thought you liked living here?" Jaden asked him.

"I do but here we don't have hot springs." Bastion's reply gained a laugh from the Obelisk.

Jaden rose from his chair and started moving towards the door. "See you in the morning Bastion, night."

"Goodnight Jaden." Jaden left Bastion's room. Bastion made his way towards his bed and picked up his pyjamas.

 _'Deciding to remain in Ra just because you would be alone and bored in Obelisk, you truly are something else Jaden.'_

Shortly after Bastion fell asleep.

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter 4. Hopefully you liked it, I tried to makes Light and Darkness dragon more useful but I kinda shoot myself in the foot because at that time Jaden only had 2 or 3 cards in his hands, so I couldn't really get much ideas on how to end the duel.**

 **Now another thing, do you want Dark Magicina Girl to be in Jaden's harem or be with Syrus? I got some pm's saying that DMG should join Jaden's harem. Initially I didn't plan to have her in the harem but if you guys want to I could add her (granted I have to get an idea on how to add her to the harem).**

 **So tell me what you want either by review or pm:**

 **Syrus ending up with DMG, Cyber Tutu or Mindy**

 **Bastion ending up with Tania or Jasmine (you could add suggestions for him)**

 **Or should DMG join Jaden's harem.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Over 10K words (without author notes), all of my chapters were 5k (except chapter 2 which was 7k). Also thank you guys for favoriting, following and reviewing. This story now has over 100 (109) follows, 90 favorites and 53 reviews.**

 **Now here are the votes (not counting duplicate votes):**

 **DMG with Jaden: 19**

 **DMG with Syrus: 2**

 **Mindy with Syrus: 10**

 **Cyber Tutu with Syrus: 3**

 **Cyber Tutu with Jaden: 1 (She won't be joining his harem, sorry to the one reader who wanted her to join.)**

 **Tania with Bastion: 7**

 **Jasmine with Bastion: 4**

 **I'll let the vote continue until my next chapter, mostly for Bastion since the vote is close.**

 **Now to answer some questions I got:**

 **youngdash14: I never said that Jaden would get her as a card.**

 **Salamander007: I want to write all 4 seasons, I already have his whole harem planned out but I'm still going to give you guys a few names: Alexis, Yubel, Trix, Hinata (Lady Heat) and DMG. I want to keep you guys guessing on the others. Yes he will.**

 **hamichi10tahzee: That's what I get for writing and trying to find mistakes at 3 AM... but like you said the duel would end anyway.**

 **Guest - I will, but I'm not going to spoil who will appear.**

 **Bastion Lightz - I don't have any ideas on how to write her into my story, I know she gets a slightly bigger role in season 3 but what to do with her till then? If anybody wants to give me their idea (and if I like it) on how to put her into the story send me it either by pm or review. I'll try to think of an idea myself, because let's be honest she's insanely attractive.**

 **Thanks to everyone else who just simply reviewed with "I love this story.", "Keep it up.", etc... You don't know how much it means to me to have people like my fanfic.**

 **Now onto Chapter 5. A Night Full of Shadows.**

* * *

The abandoned dorm, a place that most of the students avoided to go to, either because of it's eerie appearance or the threat of getting expelled if found out that they visited it. It was a large run-down building with boards over the windows and the front door broken. The place did have one visitor who came frequently, Alexis Rhodes.

Currently the blonde Obelisk just came out of the trees and into the clearing where the dorm was located in. She made her way towards the gate, where a sign that read "Do not enter" stood, she laid a red rose at the base of the wall.

 _'Be at peace brother, wherever you are.'_ Alexis thought before praying a quick prayer and heading back to her dorm.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Slifer Red dorm's mess hall Jaden, Bastion, Syrus and his roommate Chumley were sitting at a table. Syrus was the one doing the talking while the others were listening. Chumley was a heavyset boy, whose appearance was similar to a koala's, he had black hair, thick eyebrows and a big nose. Originally Syrus requested Jaden's and Bastion's help in studying but now they found themselves exchanging scary stories with the Slifers.

"On a cliff on the north part of this island, there's a cave." Syrus was speaking in a low voice, trying to make it as scarier as he could.

"Deep in the cave is a small inlet and when night falls, moonlight will shine in from the ceiling. Then, when you look at the bottom of the inlet a card that you want shows up in the bottom of the water." Syrus paused and leaned forward. "And they say when you reach for it, you'll suddenly get pulled into the ocean!" Syrus finished as he started acting like he was drowning. Jaden and Bastion didn't show any reaction while Chumley took up a fetal position in the corner of the room.

 **"Are we sure he didn't experience one of Necroshade's pranks?"** Haou asked Jaden, not sounding impressed by Syrus's story.

"What card did you see Syrus?" Bastion asked him, a teasing smile appearing on his face. "Was it Dark Magician Girl or perhaps Cyber Tutu." Bastion's question gained a laugh from Jaden while Syrus's face became red.

"W-W-Why do you k-keep on thinking I ha-have a crush on th-them?" Syrus stammered out.

"Don't try to lie Syrus." Chumley spoke up for the first time as he returned to the table. "You mumble in your sleep."

Syrus's face got even more red, to the point that steam was coming out of it.

"My turn." Jaden said as he drew a card, and flipped it showing Steam Gyroid a level six monster.

"A level six monster." Jaden mused, trying to think off a good story. After a few seconds he snapped his fingers. "I got it, it's a dream I had when I was a kid."

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Where am I?" A smaller version of Jaden asked as he got up from his position on the floor. Looking around he saw nothing but endless darkness, not a single spark of light anywhere._

 ** _"I've been wanting to meet you for some time."_** _A cold monotone voice said causing Jaden to turn around in panic, only to see a person dressed in black armor with a helmet of the same color. For the first time since he found himself there Jaden found something that wasn't black, it was the stranger's eyes. They were golden but it wasn't the color that intrigued him, something about them felt so twisted, so wrong, so ...emotionless. Even as he felt all that, he simply couldn't remove his gaze from the stranger._

 _Finally gaining courage to ask the man who he was, he stammered out in a shaky voice. "W-who ar-are you?"_

 ** _"That is not important for you to know, yet."_** _The figure replied, his voice still as cold as ice as he looked down on Jaden._ ** _"The important thing is that you need to get stronger, smarter and most of all you need to get rid of your emotions, become ruthless and merciless."_** _Not once did the stranger's voice rise or fall in pitch, it remained completely flat._

 _"Wh-what a-are yo-you tal-talking abo-about." Jaden again stammered out this time fear clear in his voice, even his body was shaking from the stranger's voice and appearance._

 ** _"You're the one destined."_** _The stranger lifted his right arm and extended it alongside his two fingers, it was millimeters from Jaden's forehead._ ** _"Destined to stop the light, to save the dimensions from destruction."_** _With those words the stranger touched his forehead..._

* * *

 **Flashback End**

"... And I woke up, sweating and scared to death." Jaden told them his dream and looked up, only to see both Slifers hugging each other and shivering, looking at Bastion from the corner of his eyes he saw that his eyes had slightly widen.

"Jaden." Bastion began. "That is certainly not a dream, it's more of a nightmare."

"Heck, nightmare isn't the world for it. I got so scared, by you telling us your dream, that I almost peed myself." Syrus jumped away from Chumley after hearing him say that. "I don't want to imagine what would happen if I actually dreamt that." Chumley said looking at the Obelisk.

"Did you ever have a dream with him again?" Syrus asked him.

"No." Jaden lied easily.

 **"Meeting me for the first time was a scary experienced?"** Haou asked him.

 _'Yes, how don't you remember me being scared for the next month of you?'_

Haou snorted. **"Our bond wasn't as strong then, you know that I barely even got to reach your mindscape."**

 _'I still think it's bs that you get to know what I think but I don't get to know what you think.'_

 **"Deal with it. Also after watching that memory, is your signature pose taken from how I woke you up?"** Even after living with Haou inside of him for years, Jaden rarely felt any emotions, other than the negative ones, from him, be it from his voice or eyes when he saw him. This time Jaden did hear the small ting of curiosity coming from Haou.

 _'Yeah.'_

 **"Why?"**

 _'I don't really know. My first encounter with you ended up with you giving me that pose so I felt like I should end my duels with it, after all you did change my life for better, because of you I met Yubel and found friends for life in my cards.'_

 **"You're also destined to fight against the Light, which might kill you."**

 _'Meh, maybe it's dead. After all it hasn't showed itself since you were alive.'_

 **"We've been over this, the Light can't die until the one destined to defeat it does that. Considering that I died before being able to do that, it's still out there somewhere."**

 _'Yes, yes.'_

 **"You must never let down your guard, it has to always be up and ready for anything."**

 _'Whatever you say.'_

"What are you all doing?" A new voice asked quietly from behind Jaden and Bastion.

"What th-" Jaden said as he jumped and fell off his seat, landing on the floor.

"GAH!" Syrus had the same reaction as Jaden, only he screamed in a high pitch.

Chumley was once again in the corner, in a fetal position.

 **"Good job at not letting your guard down."**

 _'Shut up.'_

 _"_ Hello Professor Banner." Bastion replied calmly as the others sat down in their seats. "We're playing a game where you tell a scary story equal to the level of the card you draw." Bastion explained the rules of their game.

"Mind if I join in?" The professor asked his students, they only now noticed that he was holding his cat, Pharaoh. As he sat down on a chair.

"Nope." Syrus replied.

After hearing Syrus's answer Professor Banner drew a card, revealing Five-Headed Dragon a level twelve monster. "Oh, a level twelve monster." Banner said with a smile.

"I'm going to bed guys, goodnight." Chumley said as he got up.

"Chumley you can stay a little more, this story won't last for long." Banner said as he faced Chumley, the smile still on his face.

Chumley gulped nervously as he sat down. All of them were now looking at their professor.

"Are you aware there is an abandoned dorm deep within this island?" Banner started off by asking a question.

"Yes, we are." Bastion answered the question. "Duel Academy's rules prevent us from trespassing there." Bastion explained and turned around only to see his fellow students sheepishly rub the back of their head. "Did you guys read the rules?"

Jaden gave a laugh gaining Bastion's attention. "I was planning too, but I kinda forgot."

Bastion sighed and turned his attention towards the Slifers. "Same." Both of them said.

"Chumley you're a third year, correct?" Bastion asked, seeing the Slifer nod he continued. "You forgot to read the rules for this long?"

Chumley laughed weakly. "Well, you see, I was busy... studying."

Syrus coughed. "You mean eating grill cheese."

Bastion pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed once more. "Why am I even surprised."

"Apparently, it was a dorm for the academy's honor students long ago." Banner continued his story. "But every single student in the dorm went missing." Banner finished off in a slightly eerie voice.

"R-Really?" Syrus asked with a gulp.

"I heard they were doing all sorts of research concerning the Shadow Games in that dorm." Banner once again started before being interrupted.

"S-S-Shadow G-G-Games?!" Chumley yelled out scared and confused.

"You see children." Banner started explaining. "Shadow Games are duels that are played with mystical objects."

"The Millennium Items." Bastion continued from where his professor stopped. "But it's all superstition right, professor?" Bastion asked as he turned to face Banner.

The professor gave a laugh. "I don't know if it's true either." his reply gained curious looks from the students.

"By the time I came to this academy that dorm had been made off-limits." Banner elaborated. "But as I was saying, the Shadow Games originated in Ancient Egypt. If you lost the duel, you would get sent to the Shadow Realm, a mystical place that feeds on the darkness and fear of those who enter. Some of them even led to death."

"D-Death?" Syrus repeated as he shivered after hearing Banner's explanation.

"Indeed." Banner replied before standing up. "It's about time we get back to our rooms. Good night." Banner wished them good night as he walked off.

"Good night professor." The students chorused.

 **"We should check out that dorm soon, something doesn't feel right to me."** Haou advised Jaden.

"How about we go check that dorm tomorrow?" Jaden asked, gaining disbelieving looks from the others.

"Jaden, you can't be serious. It's against the school rules, we could get expelled." Bastion said.

"Already done something like that and I wasn't kicked out, neither were you or Sy." Jaden replied, a grin on his face.

"W-We can go if you want." Syrus gave his opinion, getting a wide-eyed look from the Ra.

"I'm a bit scared." Chumley admitted. "But I would like to go, too." Now Bastion's gaze was on Chumley.

"You have got to be kidding me." Bastion said as he put his head into his hand.

"So," Jaden started as he put his hand around Bastion, the grin still on his face. "You in?"

Bastion sighed. "Fine." His reply gained cheers from the other.

 **"I never said that you can invite your friends."** Haou muttered, but got no reply from Jaden.

* * *

Unknown to the students and Banner, their conversation was eavesdropped by non-other than Professor Crowler.

"This is just what I have been waiting for." Crowler said excitedly after hearing the students talk.

"I think it's time the Shadow Games made a comeback, Millennium Items and all." Crowler said out-loud as he started walking away from the Slifer dorm, already knowing who to contact for the job.

* * *

A duel had just ended in a dark alleyway in Domino City, with the losing duelist placing a hand over his heart. "This... is a... Shadow Game." The duelist said weakly, making his opponent chuckle.

"Correct." The man with a metal mask, long trench coat and a fedora said as he raised his right hand which was holding an upside down pyramid with an eye in the center, the item started glowing.

"Mind crush!" The mask-wearing man yelled out. His opponent stayed emotionless as the alleyway was filled with light.

Making his way towards the downed man, the figures phone started to ring, he pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Speak." He commanded. "Duel Academy, tomorrow night, I'll be there." He said before ending the call and walking away.

* * *

The next day during Professor Banner's class, Jaden was still sitting among the Ra's. His head was resting on the palm of his hand, his eyes were fixed on the professor, but his mind wasn't. ' _I wonder when the new chapter will come out.'_ He wondered.

 **"Can you stop thinking about that manga already. You stayed up the whole night reading it."** Haou told him.

 _'Nope, not my fault that the manga is great.'_

 **"I blame Sparkman for getting you into this manga."**

 _'Who do you think he will en-'_

 **"Stop. Asking. Me. That. Question."**

 _'C'mon.'_ Jaden whined. _'If you answer my question, I'll stop.'_

 **"Fine! Miku! There! Happy?!"** Haou snapped at him.

Jaden's face got a smile. _'Extremely.'_

Unknown to the new Obelisk, he was being watched by Crowler. _'Enjoy your last day here.'_ Crowler thought. _'You won't know what hit you.'_

* * *

Later that night, Crowler stood alone on the docks near the lighthouse, waiting for the arrival of his contact. The professor was gazing at the ocean until he heard footsteps, turning around he saw a figure with a metal mask and long trench coat approaching him.

"You're the one they call the Shadow Duelist?" Crowler asked him.

The figure smirked. "My opponents call me many thing but most of them are hard to discern through their shrieks of horror. What's the job?" He asked as a fog appeared around them.

"I want you to frighten one person so intensely, he'll leave this island and never come back. You up for the challenge?"

"I never back down from one." The man's reply caused a smile to appear on Crowler's face.

"This is the person I want you to frighten." Crowler told the man as he showed him a picture of the man nod, Crowler continued. "Who do I make the check out to."

"Titan," The man replied. "I'll make sure this person faces the terrors of the Shadow Realm." The fog disappeared alongside the man.

"I better be getting my money's worth." Crowler muttered as he turned and started making his way back to his dorm.

* * *

Later that night Jaden, Syrus, Bastion and Chumley were making their way through the forest, searching for the dorm. After almost an hour of searching they still haven't found the dorm.

"Jaden we are lost." Bastion complained to Jaden, who was leading the way.

"No, we aren't." Jaden replied.

"It feels like we've been going in a circle." Chumley added.

 **"Why didn't you just ask Yubel or Avian to find the dorm and lead us to it?"** Haou questioned him.

 _'... I forgot.'_

Haou sighed. **"Why am I not surprised."**

"Guys! Look!" Syrus shouted as he flashed his flashlight on something. The rest of them looked at where Syrus was pointing, only to see a red rose.

"Look what's behind it." Bastion said causing them to raise their heads.

"The old dorm." True to Jaden's words, the Abandoned Dorm stood there.

"And probably lots of ghosts." Chumley said scared as he started walking backwards, only for Jaden to grab him.

"Relax, there's no one here." Jaden assured him, only for them to hear a snapping sound.

"W-Who's th-there?" Syrus yelled out scared, flashing his flashlight to where he heard the sound come from, only to see a startled Alexis.

"Guess you were wrong Jaden." Bastion said as he lowered his flashlight.

"Alexis?" Jaden said confused. "What are you doing here?"

"That's my line." She said as she made her way towards them, her eyes narrowed and a serious look on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"We're doing a little night exploration." Jaden answered her.

"You don't know about the students who went missing here?" Alexis asked another question.

"We don't believe in that superstition." This time Bastion answered her. "If that was true, do you seriously think that there wouldn't be articles about it?"

Alexis glared at the Ra. "I know it's true, my brother was one of the students that disappeared." Her reply made the boys widen their eyes.

"Smooth man." Jaden whispered to Bastion.

"Alexis, I'm truly sorry if I offended you. I didn't know." Bastion apologized to her, a guilty look on his face.

The female Obelisk sighed. "It's alright. Like you said, you didn't know. Besides this place is off-limits, if the academy finds out that you're going to be in trouble."

Jaden gave a laugh. "Who's going to find out? Campus security? They really do their job good, not like Syrus and me visited the girl's dorm after curfew."

"Wow Sy, didn't know you had the guts to peek on girls." Chumley said as he looked proudly at the shorter Slifer.

"I-It wa-wasn't l-lik-like t-that!" Syrus exclaimed embarrassed.

"Anyway." Jaden continued. "Now I have a bigger reason to explore this dorm." He gained confused looks from the others.

"What is that reason?" Bastion asked.

"To find my friend's missing brother." Jaden replied with a smile.

Alexis's face still had a serious look on it. "Do what you want." With that she turned around and started walking away.

"I thought the stories were made up." Syrus commented to the others. Looking around he saw that his friends were already making their way towards the dorm.

"Guys! I don't think it's safe!" Syrus yelled out.

"You can stay there Syrus, you might even find that cave that you were telling us earlier, and see Dark Magician Girl." Bastion replied gaining laughs from the bigger Slifer and the Obelisk, while the smaller Slifer gained a blush.

"Or would you prefer Cyber Tutu." Chumley added, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Maybe he wants both." Jaden finished, making himself, Bastion and Chumley laugh harder.

"W-Wait fo-for me g-guys!" Syrus yelled as he started running after them, his face redder than a tomato.

 _'I hope Jaden knows what he's doing.'_ Alexis thought as she watched them from behind a tree, turning around to make her way back she found a person in a dark trench coat and metal mask blocking her way.

"Wha-" Her sentence got cut-off as the man grabbed her and stabbed her in the neck, injected something into her.

* * *

As the boys made their way inside the dorm, they weren't surprised at how it looked inside. It looked like a stampede of wild animals were let loose, the furniture was everywhere most of it was destroyed, the walls had many holes on it.

"This place is better than the Slifer dorm." Bastion commented.

"You're kidding, right?" Syrus asked. "This place is worse than my dorm! Look at this!" Syrus said as he flashed his flashlight on a wall, revealing many symbols and letters painted on it. "What the heck is that?"

"Do you think these paintings have something to do with the Shadow Games?" Chumley asked. Chumley question got Jaden and Bastion to make their way towards him.

"Indeed." Bastion said as he examined the wall. "These are the Millennium Items."

"All seven of them are drawn." Jaden continued as he looked closely at them. "Puzzle, Ring, Scale, Rod, Eye, Key and Necklace." Turning his head he saw a picture hanging on another wall, turning his flashlight towards it he saw that it was a picture of a brown haired Obelisk male student. "And that's someone I never saw in my life."

 _'This place might be the one that Yubel said she explored.'_

 **"Most likely. The Millennium Items were probably the things she said she hasn't finished exploring."**

* * *

"Where am I?" She tried to move her hands, but found out that she couldn't, looking down she saw that her wrists were tied together alongside her ankles.

"You're going to be the bait that will lure out Jaden Yuki." A voice replied, his words made Alexis's eyes widen and fill with worry.

"Jaden." She muttered before the room was filled with light, making her scream.

* * *

Jaden and the others were still focusing on the wall paintings, until a scream ripped through the dorm.

"W-What was that?" Syrus asked fearfully.

"That sounded like Alexis!" Jaden yelled out, pocketing the picture he started running towards the place that the scream originated from, the others following him. The four students stopped as they saw a card on the ground, picking it up Jaden saw that it was Doble Passe.

"This is Alexis's card." Jaden said as his eyes narrowed.

"There's marks of something being dragged away going that way." Bastion said as he pointed towards a dark hallway.

They went into the hallway with Jaden leading the way and started going deeper, before emerging in a round room. On the opposite of them stood a man dressed in an trench coat and metal mask, next to him stood a casket with Alexis's motionless body in it.

"Alexis!" Jaden shouted as he saw her body.

"She can't hear you." The man replied. "She's far away, locked in the Shadow Realm."

"Let her go." The Obelisk said while glaring at the man.

"The only way she can be freed from the shadows, is if you beat me in a Shadow Game." The man replied coolly.

"It'd be my pleasure." Jaden replied as Chumley handed him a duel disk, before he took his deck out of it's case and whispered something.

"Yubel come out." Yubel's transparent figure appeared floating behind him.

 _"You called?"_ She asked him.

"Look around." Came Jaden's simple reply as he slowly made his way forward. Yubel listened to his command before her eyes widen.

 _"What are you doing here?"_ She asked him.

"Were going to speak about this place later, right now I need you help." Jaden replied as his gaze went somewhere else, Yubel looked at where his gaze was and saw Alexis.

 _"You want me to break her free?"_

"No." His reply got him a confused look from Yubel.

 _"I'm confused."_

"It would be suspicious, I want you to over there and protect her if he starts doing some shady stuff." Jaden finally reached his destination and stood opposite of the man, while Yubel did what was told.

"Duel!" Both of them shouted.

 **Jaden's LP: 4000**

 **Titan's LP: 4000**

"I'll make the first move." The man said as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Shadowknight Archfiend in attack." a skeletal figure rose, one of it's arms was a blade while the other one had three claws.

 **Shadowknight Archfiend/Fiend/Wind/4*/2000 ATK/1600 DEF**

* * *

"Archfiends." Bastion muttered.

"Did you say something Bastion?" Syrus asked him.

"I said Archfiends." His reply got confused stares from the Slifers. "It's not a popular deck because of it's drawbacks." Bastion explained before narrowing his eyes. "Why does that man look familiar."

* * *

"Now I discard my Archfiend General, by doing this I can add one Pandemonium to my hand." The man added the card to his hand. "And I activate it."

Monster statues rose from the ground, bones were everywhere, from the floor to the walls, and in the middle was a lava pool.

"I end." The man called out.

"My turn." Jaden announced as he drew his card.

"I don't want you to have any distractions while dueling me." The man started as he raised his Millennium Puzzle, making Jaden's eyes widen. "That's why I'm going to out the girl out of your sight." The Millennium Item started glowing. The man's words caused everyone to look at Alexis. Seeing nothing happen everyone's gaze returned to the duel.

"Can I continue my move." Jaden asked in a cold voice.

"Yes." The man replied in the same tone. ' _What happened? She should have disappeared."_ Unknown to the man and everyone except Jaden, it was Yubel who saved Alexis.

"I summon Elemental Hero Heat in attack."

A Hero dressed in yellow, white and red armor appeared in front of Jaden.

 **Elemental Hero Heat/Pyro/Fire/4*/1600 ATK/1200 DEF**

 _"Oh great..."_ Heat muttered _. "I'm the only one here."_

"Heat gets a 200 attack bonus for every Elemental Hero I control, including him." Jaden explained as Heat's attack rose

 **Elemental Hero Heat ATK: 1600 + 200 = 1800**

"Now I activate my spell Hero Pressure." A spell card appeared on Jaden's field, on the spell card were Elemental Hero Woodsman, Ocean and Stratos.

"One monster you control losses 300 attack or defense for every Elemental Hero I control. I choose Shadowknight Archfiend's attack." Jaden explained his spell's effect.

"When my Shadownight is targeted by an opponents effect, I roll a six-sided dice if I roll a three, your cards gets negated and destroyed." Titan explained his monster's effect as a dice appeared atop of Shadownight and started spinning, before stopping on one.

Titan scowled as his monster's attack decreased.

 **Shadowknight Archfiend ATK: 2000 - 300 = 1700**

"Heat attack his monster." Jaden commanded his monster. Much like Lady Heat he extended his arms and let loose a jet-stream of fire towards Shadowknight.

 **Titan's LP: 4000 - 100 = 3900**

"I set a card face-down and end."

"Draw." The man said as he drew his card. "I activate Premature Burial." A spell card with a man rising from the ground appeared on the field. "By sacrificing 800 life points, I can special summon a monster from my graveyard, I choose Archfiend General."

 **Titan's LP: 3900 - 800 = 3100**

Another skeletal figure rose, this one had orange armor with dragon claws on his shoulders and dragon gauntlets, alongside a sword.

 **Archfiend General/Fiend/Dark/4*/2100 ATK/800 DEF**

"Next I summon Archfiend Cavalry in attack."

A skeletal figure wearing red armor appeared on top of a horse with a giant lance made of bones.

 **Archfiend Cavalry/Fiend/Dark/4*/1900 ATK/0 DEF**

"Archfiend General attack his monster!" The man ordered his monster, and his monster obeyed. The figure started rushing towards Heat, raising his sword and slashing him.

 **Jaden's LP: 4000 - 300 = 3700**

"I activate my trap Hero Signal, when a monster I control is destroyed I get to special summon an level four Elemental Hero from my deck or graveyard, and the Hero I'm choosing is Clayman."

The clay Hero appeared in his usual position.

 **Elemental Hero Clayman/Warrior/Earth/4*/800 ATK/2000 DEF**

The hero started looking around before sighing in relief. " _No Hinata, thank you Jay-man."_

Jaden sweat-dropped at hearing his Hero. _'He's still scared of her...'_

"Clayman should be able to protect his life points." Chumley said as he fist pumped.

The man chuckled. "I wouldn't be so sure." He raised his Millennium Item once more and light enveloped the room. "His life points may be safe, but his life isn't." His words got confused stares until Syrus screamed.

"Jaden! Your arm!" His words caused Jaden to look down and see that a small part of his arm was missing. The man started laughing madly, making everyone look at him. "The Shadow Game has started!"

"Nice trick you got here." Jaden replied calmly, his tone same as before. His words caused the man to stop laughing.

"What?"

"Shadow Games are supposed to cause you actual pain, not make your body parts disappear, I haven't experienced any pain. Looks like someone forgot to do their homework." Jaden explained.

"I look forward to seeing your soul be stuck in the Shadow Realm." The man snarled at him.

Jaden snorted. "Yeah, yeah. Are you done with your turn?" Seeing the man nod Jaden drew his card. "I activate Skyscraper." The monster statues and bones disappeared as skyscrapers rose around the duelists. "And since your Pandemonium is destroyed, Archfiend General also bites the dust." His opponent scowled as he saw his monster explode.

"Now I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack."

The bird-like Hero appeared next to Clayman.

 **Elemental Hero Avian/Warrior/Wind/3*/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Avian, Quill Cascade on his Cavalry." Avian sent dozens of his sharp feathers towards Archfiend Cavalry. "Thanks to my Skyscraper, Avian gets a bonus of 1000 attack points.

 **Elemental Hero Avian ATK: 1000 + 1000 = 2000**

 **Titan's LP: 3100 - 100 = 3000**

"I end with a face-down." As Jaden ended his turn, but a gasp from Bastion made him look towards him. Only to see the Ra wide-eyed with his mouth open.

"Jaden do you know who you're dueling?" Bastion asked him, a little fear in his voice.

Jaden's eyebrow rose at that question. "Some phony who thinks he can control the shadows."

"Jaden, that's Titan." Hearing the man's identity caused Jaden and Syrus to go wide-eyed. "The S-rank duel mercenary who the police is after."

"Umm." Chumley started, gaining their attention. "Mind explaining what he did to get in trouble with the police."

"As I said he's a duel mercenary." Bastion started, his voice somber. "Reportedly every duelist he faced ended up in a come after they lost to him, at least the male ones did." Bastion took a couple of seconds before continuing. "The females... weren't so lucky." Bastion explained as Chumley's face got a fearful look.

"D-Don't tell me, he-he-" Chumley couldn't complete his sentence, but Bastion nodded already knowing what his question was.

"W-W-Would h-he d-do it to A-A-Alexis." Syrus asked as he shivered, but the response didn't come from Bastion.

"Did you see her body?" The now named Titan replied to them, getting their attention. "After I send you to the Shadow Real, I'm going to have all the fun in the world with her." He finished off cackling. However his cackling didn't last for long, as he felt a very dark and malicious aura appear, making him shiver in fright.

 _'W-W-What is this feeling.'_ Titan thought, his body paralyzed. _'I-It's so sinister, it's like I'm facing the Devil. I feel as if I'm going to d-die just from stan-standing so close to it.'_

Finally he was able to turn his head to look at the source of the malicious aura, only to find himself staring at his opponent, with one difference. His opponent now had golden eyes.

 _'I-I swear, his eyes weren't golden before. W-W-What's happening?'_ Titan thought.

Jaden's aura didn't only get Titan to focus on him, his friends were now also looking at him. From their angle Chumley and Syrus couldn't get a look at his face, but Bastion could.

 _'I-Is this coming from Jaden?'_ The Ra thought as he stared at Jaden. _'Are my eyes deceiving me or have his eyes turned...golden?'_

His aura had another effect, this time it was on Alexis. She stirred in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes. _'Where am I?'_ she thought before seeing Jaden. _'Jaden? He's in a duel?'_ Turning her head to see Jaden's opponent, she saw the man who kidnapped her. ' _T-That's the man that kidnapped me.'_ Turning her head back to look at Jaden, she started mentally cheering for him. _'Jaden you can win this, I'm sure you had stronger duels in the past.'_ Before noticing something strange. _'Is it me or are his eyes golden?'_

 **"Jaden."** Haou started talking, his voice as cold as ice. **"Crush this pathetic excuse of a human, no. Things like him don't deserve to called human.**

 _'Unfortunately this isn't a real Shadow Game, or I would have broken him, in every possible way.'_

Jaden's eyes returned to their usual color, as Titan drew his card.

"M-My move." He announced. "I activate Pandemonium once again." Skyscraper was destroyed and Pandemonium returned.

"Now, I place one card face-down and activate Cards of Sanctity, which let's us draw until we have six cards in our hands." Both duelist drew five cards.

"Prepare for your doom as I summon Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror!" Titan shouted gleefully, as a gigantic skeleton rose behind him. He was sitting on a throne and on his knees a sword could be found.

 **Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror/Fiend/Dark/8*/3000 ATK/2000 DEF**

"A l-level ei-eight monster with no sacrifices!" Syrus shouted.

"Correct," Bastion begun. "but summoning that monster without sacrifice means that his attack and defense is halved, and he gets destroyed at the end of the turn."

 **Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror ATK/DEF: 3000/2000 : 2 = 1500/1000**

"Now I activate his effect. By banishing one archfiend monster from my hand or graveyard, I get to destroy one card you control." Titan explained, taking Archfiend General from his graveyard and removing him from play. "The card I choose is your Clayman."

A hole appeared beneath the clay Hero devouring him.

"Now to take out your Avian, Emperor destroy him!" Titan commanded his monster. The monster took his sword in one hand and swung it, slicing Avian in half.

 **Jaden's LP: 3700 - 500 = 3200**

"I place two cards face-down and end." Titan ended his turn and his monster vanished, as more of Jaden's arm started to disappear.

Jaden drew his card silently. "I summon Elemental Hero Ocean in attack." The fish Hero appeared in a burst of water.

 **Elemental Hero Ocean/Warrior/Water/4*/1500 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Big Wave Crush on him." Jaden commanded. Ocean raised his scepter, but his attack was interrupted.

"I activate my trap Archfiend's Roar." One of Titan's cards rose and showed two Archfiends on it. "At the sacrifice of 500 life points, I get to special summon one Archfiend from my graveyard. I choose my Emperor."

 **Titan's LP: 3000 - 500 = 2500**

The gigantic skeleton appeared once again, this time in-front of Titan. Most of Titan's leg had vanished after he activated his trap.

 **Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror/Fiend/Dark/8*/3000 ATK/2000 DEF**

Jaden's face didn't change as Titan stopped his attack. "I end with two card face-down."

"Unfortunately, after your turn is done Archfiend's Roar ends and my monster returns to the graveyard." Titan explained and drew his card as the monster disappeared.

"I activate my continuous trap." Titan started off. " Call of the Archfiend." Titan's face-down rose and showed Emperor scooping up other Archfiends in his hand. "Once per turn I get to discard one Archfiend to special summon another level five or higher Archfiend from my graveyard." Titan explained as he discarded one card, and smirked. "Guess which monster I'm choosing." Titan didn't leave any time for answers as he immediately summoned Emperor once more.

 **Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror/Fiend/Dark/8*/3000 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Can that monster just stay dead." Syrus complained.

"I activate his effect once again." Titan said as he withdrew Shadowknight Archfiend from his graveyard and placed it in his pocket. "I choose your monster."

Much like Clayman, a hole appeared beneath Ocean and destroyed him.

"Now I summon Trance Archfiend in attack." A small, thin demon appeared on the field.

 **Trance Archfiend/Fiend/Dark/4*/1500 ATK/500 DEF**

"Go Trance Archfiend, attack him directly!" Titan commanded his monster.

"Not so fast." Jaden interrupted the attack. "I activate The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh." One of Jaden's card rose, revealing Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh alongside a flute. "This spell allows me to special summon one Kuriboh or Winged Kuriboh, and I choose Winged Kuriboh in defense." On Jaden's field a small fur ball with wings appeared.

 **"Winged Kuriboh/Fairy/Light/1*/300 ATK/200 DEF**

Titan snorted at seeing Winged Kuriboh. "You think that will stop my attack? Trance Archfiend attack!" Trance Archfiend continued his attack and destroyed Jaden's monster.

"No, but I know he's going to stop my life points from dropping. When Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, for the rest of the turn I take no battle damage." Jaden explained his monster's effect, making Titan scowl.

"I end."

Jaden drew his card. Seeing which card he drew, a smirk appeared on his face.

 _'How fitting, don't you think?'_

Haou's mouth curled upwards slightly. " **Show him that not all Heroes are good."**

"I activate O- Oversoul." Jaden activated his spell card, a card with the letter "O" appeared on the field. "This spell card allows me to special summon one normal Elemental Hero from my graveyard, I choose Clayman in defense." Jaden explained his cards effect and Clayman appeared once again.

Seeing his opponents monsters Clayman gulped. " _You better have a plan Jay-man."_ He muttered.

"Now, I activate Dark Fusion." Jaden activated another spell card.

 _"I don't like this plan Jay-man."_ Clayman complained, not liking where this was going.

"Dark Fusion let's me fuse monsters, much like polymerization, but the fusion monster must be a fiend. I fuse my Clayman with Sparkman." Sparkman appeared next to Clayman on the field before dark clouds appeared above them and both of them jumped into them.

"To summon Evil Hero Lightning Golem." A lightning bolt struck the ground, blinding almost everyone. The light died down and a new monster stood at the place where the lightning bolt struck.

The new Hero was large with most of his armor green, he had giant hands, yellow shoulder blades shaped like lightning bolts, a giant red crystal was on his chest and it crackled with electricity.

 _"I'm finally let out."_ A very deep voice said.

"I activate his effect, once per turn I get to destroy one monster on the field." Jaden's explanation caused Titan to go wide-eyed. "I choose your Emperor." Lightning Golem unleashed lightning from his gem sending it towards Emperor and destroying it.

"Don't forget, my Golem still has his attack. Golem, Hell Lightning on his Archfiend." Jaden ordered his monster, as dark clouds started gathering over them.

 _"With pleasure."_ His monster replied sinisterly.

"I activate my trap, Sakuretsu Armor. This trap destroys your monster." Titan interrupted the attack.

Jaden let out a small laugh. "Usually it would, but when a monster is summoned by Dark Fusion, he can't be targeted by spells, traps or monster effect the turn he's summoned."

Lightning Golem raised his arm towards the sky and extended one finger before bringing it down, pointing towards Trance Archfiend. Dozens of Lightning bolts rained down from the clouds, all of the striking the Archfiend.

 **Titan's LP: 2500 - 900 = 1600**

"When Archfiend Trance is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can return one Dark monster that was banished to my hand." Titan explained as he added Shadowknight Archfiend to his hand. Most of Titan's hand disappeared after Lightning Golem's attack.

"End turn." Jaden said and Titan drew his card.

"I summon Shadowknight Archfiend in attack." The familiar Archfiend appeared.

 **Shadowknight Archfiend/Fiend/Wind/4*/2000 ATK/1600 DEF**

"Now, I activate my spell card Quick Summon. This spell let's me normal summon another monster and I choose Terrorking Archfiend."

Once again, a skeletal figure appeared on the field, this had a red cape alongside glowing red eyes.

 **Terrorking Archfiend/Fiend/Dark/4*/2000 ATK/1500 DEF**

"Lastly, I activate Checkmate." Titan activated another spell card, as the card appeared on the field you could see Terrorking Archfiend on it.

"By sacrificing an Archfiend monster." Titan began to explain while Shadowknight body started glowing. "Terrorking Archfiend can attack you directly." Shadowknight's body turned into energy, which went towards Terrorking Archfiend.

"Terrorking Archfiend, attack him directly, Locus Storm Barrage." Titan ordered his monster. Terrorking Archfiend's chest opened up and a storm of locusts came out and flew towards Jaden."

 **Jaden's LP: 3200 - 2000 = 1200**

"I lay one card face-down and end." Titan said. Most of Jaden's hand and torso disappeared after the direct attack.

Jaden drew his card, but his move got interrupted by his opponent.

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden!" Titan yelled at the Obelisk, making him look up at him. "You were so confident in yourself earlier, talking about how I was a phony. Who's a phony now!" Titan raised his Millennium Puzzle. "After my next turn, your soul will be stuck in the Shadow Realm for all eternity!" The Millennium Puzzle started glowing.

Jaden let out a tsk. "You're really annoying." He picked a card from his hand. "If you're a real Shadow Duelist, answer me this question. How many Millennium Items are there?"

Titan took a couple of seconds before answering. "S-Seven."

"He's correct." Chumley said with a frown.

"Do you get it know." Titan spoke with a grin. "I'm a genuine Shadow Duelist." He raised his Millennium Puzzle over his head. "I'm one of the holders of the seven Millennium Puzzles existing in the world."

Titan's speech made Jaden smirk. "That's too bad." That got Titan's attention. "You were correct in saying that there existed seven Millennium Items, but that doesn't mean that there are seven Millennium Puzzles." His words got Titan to widen his eyes, Jaden raised his arm over his shoulder. "You dug your own grave." And with a flick of his wrist threw the card towards Titan, more specifically towards his Millennium Item. His card struck the Millennium Item straight into it's eye.

"W-What did you do?" Titan cried out as their bodies returned to normal.

"Jaden! Your body is back!" The smaller Slifer shouted happily.

"I never lost it Sy." He gave him a small smile before turning back to Titan. "This whole Shadow Game was just an act, nothing more then smoke and mirrors to try and scare me. He's probably and out of work carny."

"I could get my job at the fair back any time I want!" Titan shouted at him

Jaden grinned in a mocking way. "I'm sure you could, I hear that paper-mache Millennium Items are popular with kids."

"Shut up! It's real! I'm real!" Titan yelled with fury.

"Yeah, and I'm the King of Games!" Chumley yelled out, getting laughter from the students and a scowl from Titan.

"How about you surrender and give back Alexis." Jaden gave him a suggestion.

Titan smirked. "I refuse." He threw a smoke bomb and the room immediately filled with smoke.

"You're not getting away!" Jaden growled as he dashed towards where Titan stood.

As Jaden ran, he failed to notice that dozens beams of light appeared from around them. Merging right between the two duelists, forming a glowing eye on the ground.

 _"Jaden!"_ Yubel yelled as she flew towards him.

Wind started to pick up, taking the smoke and swirling it into a cyclone. "W-What's happening!" Titan yelled out terrified. Both he and Jaden were able to stay on their feet, despite the strong wind. Soon a sphere of darkness, crackling with electricity, appeared where the two duelists stood.

"Jaden!" Syrus yelled out, when he couldn't see his friend. "We have to help him."

"I don't think that's possible Syrus." Bastion replied. "All we can do is hope nothing bad happens to him." After Bastion's words, silence reigned over them.

 _'Jaden, please return safely.'_ Alexis thought, hoping that the Hero duelist would be safe.

* * *

Jaden and Titan appeared in a void of darkness, Yubel was floating above Jaden, while Titan was freaking out as he looked around and only saw darkness.

"W-W-What is this place!?" He yelled out horrified.

 **"This is the Shadow Realm, in case you were wondering."** Haou

told Jaden.

 _'Just my luck...'_

 **"You can punish him now for wanting to do despicable things to your girlfriend."**

' _Yeah, your r-WAIT SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"_ Jaden snapped at him.

 **"Future Girlfriend, happy?"** Haou asked him in his monotone voice.

 _'NO! She's my friend! I don't even have feelings for her!"_ Jaden could somehow feel Haou's eyesboring into him.

 **"Do I need to remind you of your dream?"**

 _'N-no.'_ Jaden gulped.

 _"_ **Do I need to remind you that I can hear your thoughts."**

Jaden's face went red. _'N-N-No.'_

Their conversation got interrupted by Titan screaming at him. "Answer me! Where are we?! What is that?!" He pointed above jaden, towards Yubel. "Why are you eyes golden!? They weren't before!"

"Why should I answer you." Jaden replied, his tone completely different from when he was talking with Haou a few moments before.

 _"Jaden, look above."_ He listened to Yubel and raised his head, only to see a large mass of blobs falling down.

"What the-" Jaden's sentence got cut-off by Titan screaming, lowering his head to look at what was happening, he saw that Titan's body was being covered by the blobs.

"Help me! Help m-" Titan screaming for help was stopped by the black blobs launching themselves at his mouth.

"That's absolutely disgusting." Jaden commented, getting a nod from Yubel.

Suddenly Winged Kuriboh appeared and immediately flew downwards, Jaden's gaze followed his monster. Only to see that the blobs were coming very close to him. Yubel also joined Winged Kuriboh in defending Jaden.

"Thanks, Yubel, Winged Kuriboh." Jaden said as they got rid of the last blobs. Winged Kuriboh flew happily towards him and started nuzzling his cheek.

 _"Kuri Kuri!"_ He said happily.

"You guys have any idea what these things are?" Jaden asked as he saw more blobs entering Titan.

 _"Kuri Kuri..."_ Winged Kuriboh sadly shook his head, signaling a no.

 _"Most likely souls of other monsters that got stuck here."_ Yubel answered him.

"Jaden Yuki." Titan said in his normal tone, Jaden turned to face the duelist only to see him have glowing red eyes. "This duel will continue in the Shadow Real."

Terrorking Archfiend and one face-down card appeared on Titan's field, while Lightning Golem and two face-downs appeared on Jaden's field.

"Oh great..." Jaden muttered. "He's possessed."

 _"Pandemonium is gone."_ Yubel said.

"Yeah, I noticed." Jaden said as he drew his card. "I activate Lightning Golem's effect and I choose to destroy your Terrorking."

"My Terrorking has an effect." Titan began. "When my monster is targeted by an effect, I roll a six sided dice, if it lands on 2 or 5 your card gets destroyed and it's effect negated." A flaming dice appeared above Titan before it launched itself onto the middle of the field. The result made Titan scowl as it landed on a four.

 _'Yes! My bullshit main protagonist powers have activated.'_ Jaden thought as Lightning Golem destroyed Terrorking Archfiend.

"Lightning Golem, end this duel. Max Hell Lightning." Jaden's order made the Evil Hero smile sadistically, as dark clouds started gathering above them, even more than last time.

"I activate my trap." Titan's face-down rose showing three nuns. "Waboku, I take no damage from your monster for this turn."

"I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in defense." The pony-tailed Elemental Hero appeared kneeling with his sword in-front of him.

 **Elemental Hero Wildheart/Warrior/Earth/4*/1500 ATK/1600 DEF**

Wildheart looked around himself, his serious face never changed. Not even upon seeing the Evil Hero.

 _"Aren't you happy to see me?"_ Lightning Golem sarcastically asked.

 _"I would be lying if I said yes."_ He replied, looking away from his fellow monster.

"I end." Titan drew his card as he heard that. "I activate Call of the Archfiend's effect, don't tell me you forgot about this card." Titan discarded Vilepawn Archfiend. "I'm bringing back my Emperor!" The Emperor appeared once again, the same way as before.

 **Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror/Fiend/Dark/8*/3000 ATK/2000 DEF**

"And I activate his effect." Titan pocketed his Vilepawn Archfiend. "Say "Goodbye" to your Lightning Golem." Lightning Golem was destroyed in the same way as the others.

"Attack his Wildheart!" Titan commanded, but the attack was interrupted.

"Hero Barrier, activate." One of Jaden's face-downs rose, revealing a blue vortex. "This trap negates one attack if I have an Elemental Hero on my field."

"I end."

Jaden drew his card. _'Just what I needed.'_ He thought. "I sacrifice my Wildheart to summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge."

A new creature appeared where Wildheart stood. The creature was wrapped in blue bandages with spike coming out from everywhere. His arms were crossed in a X-shape with his razor sharp claws coming above his shoulders. He had a blue mask and wings.

 **Evil Hero Malicious Edge/Fiend/Earth/7*/2600 ATK/1800 DEF**

"How did you summon a level seven monster with only one sacrifice?" Titan's eyes narrowed while he asked the question.

"When my opponent controls a monster, I can summon Malicious Edge by only sacrificing one monster." Jaden explained. "And now I equip him with V- Vile Heart." A spell card appeared behind Malicious Edge, on the card was the letter "V" surrounded by red energy.

"The monster that gets equipped with this card, gains an attack boost of 700." Evil Hero Malicious Edge claws extended and he was surrounded by red energy.

 **Evil Hero Malicious Edge ATK: 2600 + 700 = 3300**

"Attack his Emperor, Hell Claw."

Malicious Edge let out a chuckle and lowered his arms and leaned forward slightly. _"Your wish...is my command."_ With that he dashed forward, in a pose similar to ninjas from a certain anime. Upon coming close to the Archfiend he jumped all the way to the Emperor's head and slashed it with one of his claws.

 **Titan's LP: 1600 - 300 = 1300**

Purple mist came out of Titan's mouth. Much to Jaden's confusion.

 _'Why isn't he groaning in pain after losing life points?'_

 **"Because of the spirits that are possessing him."** Haou replied simply.

 _'Makes sense.'_

"I end." Jaden said as Malicious Edge returned to his side.

Titan drew his card. "I activate Call of the Archfiend." Titan discarded Desrook Archfiend and Emperor appeared _again._

 **Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror/Fiend/Dark/8*/3000 ATK/2000 DEF**

"I'm sick of that monster." Jaden complained as his eye twitched.

 _"You and me both."_ Yubel added.

"I activate Emperor's effect." Titan removed Desrook Archfiend from play and pointed towards the Evil Hero, only for him not to fall into the hole. "What?" Titan questioned.

"When a monster that has V-Vile Heart would be destroyed, V-Vile Heart gets destroyed instead." Jaden explained as Malicious Edge lost his red energy.

 **Evil Hero Malicious Edge ATK: 3300 - 700 = 2600**

"Emperor, attack his monster!" Titan commanded. Emperor raised his sword, before being interrupted. "You activated my trap card, Hero's Rule 3." Jaden's face-down rose revealing Avian on it alongside two monsters behind him. One of them had crystals coming out of him and was wearing a green cape, while the other one had red and black armor with an eye in the middle of his chest, two spikes were coming out of his head and four out of his back, he was wearing a red cape.

"I can only activate this card when a monster with "Hero" in it's name is attacking or attacked." Jaden started explaining his trap. "The targeted Hero gains 100 attack for every monster with Hero in it's name in my graveyard." Jaden lips curled upwards. "I count seven."

All of the fallen Hero's appeared behind Malicious Fiend, giving him energy.

 **Evil Hero Malicious Edge ATK: 2600 + 700 = 3300**

Emperor finally continued his attack, much to Titan's horror. As his sword was coming down on Malicious Fiend, the Evil Hero jumped atop of it and started running on it. Coming to the end of the sword he continued running up Emperor's arm before reaching his shoulder, he jumped and extend one of his arms, slashing Emperor's face horizontally before landing on his other shoulder and jumping down as his opponent exploded, his back turned to the explosion.

 **"Such a showoff..."** Haou muttered.

 **Titan's LP: 1300 - 300 = 1000**

"I place Darkbishop Archfiend in defense." A skeleton wearing a purple cape appeared kneeling with his staff, diagonally, in front of him.

 **Darkbishop Archfiend/Fiend/Water/3*/300 ATK/1400 DEF**

"I end." Titan announced as Malicious Fiend's attack returned to normal.

 **Evil Hero Malicious Edge ATK: 3300 - 700 = 2600**

Jaden drew his card. "My Malicious Edge has a second effect." The Obelisk started. "When he attacks a monster in defense, he inflicts piercing damage." Jaden finished with a smile, making Titan gasp.

"End this duel." Jaden ordered his monster. The Evil Hero dashed towards the Archfiend and slashed him.

 **Titan's LP: 1000 - 1200 = 0**

 **Jaden Yuki Wins**

"The Shadow Games are real?" Titan muttered, falling to his knees, the blobs started gathering around him, devouring him. "Please! Save me! Don't let me die." He screamed, as he was sinking into the floor.

"Monsters like you don't need to be saved." Jade told him before he completely sank into the floor.

 _"Kuri Kuri!"_ A shout from Winged Kuriboh got his attention, turning around he saw the fur ball pointing towards a crack in the sphere.

"Time to get out of here." Jaden muttered as he jumped into the crack.

* * *

"Jaden!" His friends yelled out at seeing him jump out of the sphere, relief on their faces at seeing him unscathed.

 _'He did it.'_ Seeing him safe, a smile appeared on Alexis' face.

What Alexis and the others couldn't see was that Yubel, Winged Kuriboh and Malicious Edge followed Jaden out of the sphere.

"What happened in there?" Chumley asked. Before Jaden could answer, the sphere begone to implode causing huge wind to pick-up.

"Hit the ground!" Bastion yelled out as he dove to the ground, followed by the Slifer duo. The wind began to pick-up Alexis' casket but Jaden threw himself over it, stopping it from being blown away.

After being sure that the sphere disappeared Jaden decided to open his eyes, only to himself face to face with a blushing Alexis, their faces very close to each other.

"Are you alright?" Jaden asked her, worry in his eyes. Alexis wordlessly nodded, the blush still on her face. Jaden smiled. "That's great."

The others came over as Jaden got up from his position. "Did Titan drop any keys?" Bastion asked as he faced Jaden, only for the Obelisk to shake his head negatively. Suddenly the locks that were around Alexis' arms and legs broke.

"That's... convenient." Bastion said, not knowing how they opened up. What he didn't see was that when Jaden shook his head, he signaled Malicious Edge to break open Alexis' locks.

"We should get out of here." Syrus said, the others nodded in agreement. Jaden bent down and picked up Alexis in his arms.

"W-What are you d-doing!?" Alexis spluttered out, the blush that went away was back full force.

"You were knocked out, woke up tied in a casket. Your legs probably fell asleep." Jaden explained as he started walking out of the room, the others right behind him. Alexis calme down at hearing his reason.

"Thank you." Alexis whispered, looking away from Jaden's face.

"Did you say something?" The male Obelisk asked her, looking at her.

"Thank you." She repeated, this time louder.

Jaden once again smiled. "Think nothing of it Lex, I would do anything to help a friend."

Alexis didn't reply to him. _'You dueled an S-rank criminal to save someone you've met less than two months ago.'_ She snuggled her head into her hero's chest. _'You're so warm.'_ She thought with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

 _"Kuri!"_ Winged Kuriboh said happily as he watched the scene.

 _"They do make a good couple."_ Yubel agreed with him, causing Malicious Edge to raise an eyebrow.

 _"You're not jealous?"_ He asked her.

 _"Unlike Trix, I don't mind sharing."_ Yubel answered with a smirk.

Malicious Edge winced. _"I wonder what her reaction will be when she finds out."_

 _"Don't worry, I already have something in mind."_

* * *

Crowler was walking through the hallways of the abandoned dorm. "Little Jaden must be paralyzed with fear by now. Oh, Titan, where are you my friend. I'd like to hear every detail, every chat, ev-" The professor stopped as he noticed a card on the ground, picking it up he saw that it was Pandemonium.

"Titan would never leave this behind unless... he lost! Jaden Yuki has outwitted me again!" Crowler scowled. "But this isn't close to being over."

* * *

"What a strange night, huh guys?" Syrus commented as they exited the dorm, the sun was starting to rise.

"Not even in my top five." Jaden replied as he put down Alexis, they were now standing in a small clearing. "We found you card." The Hero duelist gave Alexis her card back. "And this, got any idea who this is?" He showed her the picture he found. Seeing who was on the picture made Alexis gasp, tears started forming in her eyes.

"That...that's my brother." She replied, taking the picture from Jaden.

"Sorry, this is the only clue we found." The male Obelisk said, unhappy that he couldn't find more clues.

"You don't have to be." Alexis looked at him "This is the first trace of him I've seen in a long time. "

"I promise Alexis, I will help you find your brother." Jaden said, before a rooster was heard. "Damn, Bastion and me need to get back to our dorm, can't let professor Sartyr find us sneaking into our dorm... again." Jaden muttered the last part.

Jaden joined the other boys, ready to leave. "Bye Lex, see you later." He said and started leaving, with the others also saying goodbye.

"Bye Jaden." Alexis said, turning in the other direction and making her way to her dorm, having thoughts about her hero.

* * *

"Thankfully tomorrow is Saturday, so we can sleep in." Jaden commented as they stood in front of Bastion's window.

Bastion jumped into his room. "Wishing you goodnight now would be pointless." Bastion said with a smile, gaining a laugh from Jaden. "See you in a couple of hours." Bastion said and closed his window, Jaden gave him a salute before jumping into his own room.

"Well," Jaden sighed. "that was interesting." Yubel materialized next to him.

 _"Quite."_ She replied.

"Was that place the one you told me earlier?" Jaden asked her as he picked up his Elemental Hero pyjamas.

Yubel nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Jaden questioned her.

 _"I knew if I told you that you would want to visit it, I wasn't sure if it was completely safe."_

"I'll forgive you if you tell me are there any more strange places on this island." He told her as he sat on his bed, now in his pyjamas.

"There is this one laboratory, but nothing is strange from what I saw." She replied immediately.

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I forgive you." Jaden said as he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Before feeling another presence on the bed, opening one of his eyes he asked. "Do you need something?"

"No." Yubel answered. "Since we came her I haven't slept with you, I missed it."

Jaden smiled. "I never told you that you can't sleep with me here, you're the one who sneaks out to explore the island."

Yubel laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes with a smile on her face, before falling asleep.

 _'Haou.'_ Jaden thought, getting a snort from him. ' _Do you remember when I lost my control for a bit in the real world?'_

 **"Yes."**

 _'Well at that moment I felt a power coming from somewhere below us.'_

 **"I also felt it."** Haou replied. **"It felt familiar, it reminded me of something from when I was alive but I can't put my finger on it."**

Jaden yawned. ' _Well, I'm going to sleep. Hope you remember what that power was.'_

 **"Goodnight."** The spirit replied before Jaden joined Yubel in dream world. **'You deserve to have a rest.'**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 = Done**

 **Hopefully you liked the chapter, and my introduction of Evil Heroes. Hope no one had a hard time reading Titan's wrongdoings, I just kinda felt it would make him look more evil and make the others scared of him.**

 **I would have had this chapter out sooner but my friend recommended me two new animes, Domestic na Kanojo and Go-Toubun no Hanayome (which I immediately loved and read the manga in a couple of days. Miku = best girl, everything else is wrong (except Ichika but she's still below Miku). Then I saw that Young Justice season 3 came out, after who knows how long. That scene in ep 2 or 3 with Robin and Artemis made me search for fanfics with them together (sorry Kid Flash fans). I always loved Robin and Artemis was one of my favorites in Young Justice, but my childhood was shipping Robin and Starfire in Teen Titans. Man I want to make a Young Justice fanfic know, but I can't at least until I end this fanfic (all seasons) AND THEN my friend got me into Apex Legends, so yeah if you were wondering why I needed almost a month to update, here's the reason.**

 **OC Cards:**

 **V-Vile Heart/Equip Spell- Can only be equipped to a Evil Hero, the monster gains 700 attack. If it would be destroyed, destroy this card instead.**

 **Hero's Rule 3/Trap - When a monster with Hero in it's name is attacking or attacked, it gains 100 attack points for every Hero monster in the graveyard.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy (late) Easter! Now the poll is closed and after checking if those who sent me pm's also reviewed (so that they couldn't get two votes) Bastion has 9 votes for Tania and 9 for Jasmine, so I'll choose who he ends up with as I go on with my story.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and sent me pm's, now to answer the questions.**

 **Bastion Lightz: I'd be very grateful if you could, hopefully, you still remember your idea since it's been two months.**

 **darklord2001 - I will finish this**

 **xSean- Yeah, I know what story you're talking about and that is messed up, very messed up but I won't include any rape in my story, the worst you'll get is some criminal wanting to do it (Titan's case).**

 **Xerzo LotCN - Don't worry, the harem will be big, I just don't want to reveal it this early on. I already made Chazz a female so making Zane one also would have been too much.**

 **Note: The Chumley duel against his father happened before this chapter (in canon it happened after) and I skipped it since that episode was filler IMO.**

 **Now onto Chapter 6. Kaiser's Blitzkrieg**

* * *

Zane Truesdale, Kaiser of Duel Academy, stood next to a lighthouse alone in the early morning before the sun even rose with an unreadable expression on his face. He gazed upon the ocean or at least the part that could have been seen since mist was covering everything.

"Zane?" A female voice asked, but he never turned around. Already knowing who called out his name.

"Dawn still feels far away." He commented in a neutral voice as Alexis made her way next to him.

"Yes," Alexis replied as she stood next to him. "but I believe there's no night without dawn."

"Any new clues?" Zane asked her, still looking at the ocean.

"Actually, yes." Her reply made him finally turn his head over to her. Noticing Alexis was looking down at a picture that she was holding in her arms, a sad smile on her face. Deciding not to press her for answers he remained silent and gave her time.

"Jaden found this in the abandoned dorm." She spoke after a while. The new Obelisks name got Zane to raise an eyebrow.

"He went there for some exploration with his friends." She explained, looking up to the taller Obelisk she continued. "Your little brother was there."

"Who my brother chooses to associate with isn't my place to judge." He replied in his cold voice.

With that silence reigned over the Obelisk's while they waited for the sun to rise.

* * *

The sun had risen, meaning that a couple of hours passed. A truck filled with soldiers was driving towards the Ra dorm, pulling up at their destination the soldiers got out of the truck. Making their way inside they found the headmaster of the dorm with his back turned to them.

A female soldier made her way over to the professor before addressing him. "Professor Sartyr." Turning around to see who needed him, his eyes widen at seeing the Disciplinary Action Squad.

"Y-Yes." He spoke in a nervous tone, knowing that their presence meant that a student broke academy rules and is in serious trouble.

"Where are the rooms of Jaden Yuki and Bastion Misawa?" The apparent leader questioned.

The professor pointed towards a hallway before answering. "Last two rooms on the right."

The leader nodded and started marching down the hallway with the rest of her squad.

* * *

Jaden was sleeping in his bed with a peaceful expression, unaware of the trouble he would face soon.

Unfortunately, a loud knock on his door woke him up. Opening his eyes he was hit with rays of sunshine making him groan in discomfort and close them. Only for another knock to come.

"What time it is?" Jaden muttered out loud, not completely awake. Finding his PDA he turned it on and saw that it was a little past 8 A.M.

"Who's waking me up at this ungodly hour." He grumbled before another knock was heard.

"Maybe if I act like I didn't hear anything, they'll go away." Putting his pillow over his head he tried to enter the dream world again. Another knock was heard, making Jaden open his eyes.

"I swear if it's Bastion needing more paper for his formulas..." Jaden muttered, clearly irritated at the continues knocking.

"Bastion!" He yelled out. "Go away! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Jaden." He heard Bastion's serious voice. "You might want to open the door."

"I don't have any more paper for your formulas!" The Obelisk yelled again. "Go write your formulas on the walls of your room! There's a lot of space there!"

"Jaden, listen." Bastion spoke in an urgent voice. "You have to open the door, you can sleep after this is over."

Jaden muttered something under his breath before standing up and making his way to his door, before opening it he said. "This better be serious."

"Oh, it is." The reply didn't come from Bastion, but a female. Opening the door he was greeted by Bastion, in his pajamas with numbers on them standing next to a female soldier with his hands cuffed, behind them stood other soldiers.

"Officers," Jaden began and pointed towards Bastion. "This man is innocent."

"Yeah, yeah." The women said as she took Jaden's hands forcefully and cuffed him. "That's what every criminal says. As of now both of you are under campus arrest."

"Arrest?" Jaden spoke seriously. "For what?"

"All of it will be made clear at your interrogation." She informed him. "Now get dressed."

"Are you serious?" Jaden asked her as he raised his arms. "You just put my hands in handcuffs and you want me to change myself? With what? My feet?" Jaden's questions gained a laugh from one soldier before the female shot him a glare and undone both of their cuffs.

* * *

"Expelled!" Bastion gasped in horror. Both him and Jaden were currently in a room that was covered in darkness, except for three giant screens in front of them. On the screens were Chancellor Sheppard, professor Crowler and the female that took them earlier.

"Earlier today, Judai Yuki and Bastion Misawa broke into the abandoned dorm." The female officer spoke. "Which is closed-off and was made off-limits to students, they wreaked havoc inside."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jaden said, sarcasm clear in his voice. "for entering the abandoned dorm to save a fellow female student and friend from being raped by a criminal. Who somehow went past our awesome security." He finished off by glaring at the officer. His reply gained nervous laughter from Crowler.

"What are you talking about?" Crowler spoke between his laughter. "That a criminal somehow made his way onto this island and bypassed our security? That's preposterous!"

"Did you just say that I don't do my job correctly?" The officer spoke as she glared at Jaden.

"Exactly." Jaden growled, refusing to back out from the glaring "contest".

"You're not helping our situation." Bastion whispered to Jaden.

"Chancellor!" The officer yelled, breaking eye contact with Jaden. "I demand you to expel this student, for breaking Duel Academy's rules."

Now it was Chancellor Sheppard's turn to glare at her. "I am the chancellor here, I'm the one who decides who gets expelled. I also don't get bossed around by other people." He spoke making here nod.

The chancellor sighed. "What to do with you two now?" He muttered his gaze now on the two students.

"With all respect Chancellor Sheppard." Bastion began, his voice was polite. "What evidence do you have of us being in the abandoned dorm?"

"Upon investigation done by our security, we found out that the abandoned dorm was destroyed, more than usual, from inside." He spoke seriously. "One of our cameras pictured you two going into your rooms in the early morning." Sheppard's face was replaced by a picture that was taken when Bastion was jumping into his room while Jaden stood outside of it.

"That could be photoshopped." Jaden spoke in a monotone voice, his face serious.

"How about this," Crowler said and the picture changed to Jaden going into his room.

"Could also be photoshopped." The Obelisk repeated his earlier words, getting sweat-drops from the others.

"Highly unlikely." The Obelisk headmaster replied, this time glaring at the students. "We also have video proof."

A video started playing showing Jaden and Bastion emerging from the woods outside the Ra dorm, making their way to the windows and going in their respective rooms.

"I demand my lawyer be called!" Jaden replied, this time slightly louder.

"Denied!" Crowler screeched.

"You really think that a lawyer could get us out of this?" Bastion questioned his friend.

"Absolutely." Jaden replied seriously. "He's the best in the game."

* * *

A person with slicked-back spiky black hair sneezed, making the papers on his desk fly away.

"Are you alright?" A woman with black hair cut in a bowl shape, with two bangs on her sides of face and blue eyes asked, concerned about the man's health.

"Yes I am Maya, somebody's probably talking about me." The man replied before picking up some papers.

* * *

"Chancellor," Crowler began. "I propose we set up a punishment tag duel."

The chancellor was thinking over Crowler's idea, not knowing what the Obelisk headmaster was talking about Jaden repeated Crowler's words confused.

"Punishment tag duel?"

"Precisely!" The headmaster replied with a smile. "You two will form a tag team to duel. If you win the duel you will be freed of all charges, lose and you will be expelled."

"A tag team duel?" Jaden smiled. "Sounds fun."

"Chancellor, even he's satisfied with the terms." Crowler told Sheppard.

"Well then," Sheppard started off uneasily. "it seems we have no other choice."

"Splendid!" Crowler yelled out happily. "Your opponents will be revealed at a later date by me." Crowler's monitor turned off, followed by the chancellor's and officer's monitors.

* * *

Later on, we find both Chumley and Syrus nervously walking into Chancellor Sheppard's room after hearing what happened to their friends.

"You wanted to see me?" Sheppard asked the two Slifers.

Both students nodded. "I..." Chumley started. "I was also at the dorm."

"M-Me too!" Syrus nervously added.

"It's not fair that Jaden and Bastion have to duel to decide their fates." Chumley's voice started rising as a fire burned in his eyes. "Put me into the duel instead of one of them!" Chumley yelled out.

"Y-Y-Yeah!" Syrus agreed. "L-Let us t-take their spots in the duel!" The little Slifer told Chancellor.

"I was also there." A new female voice said getting the attention of the males. Both Slifers turned around to see Alexis making her way inside. The sight of the female Obelisk gave the chancellor a sad smile.

"Please allow me to be on Jaden's team." Alexis said, bowing to her chancellor.

"No." The reply didn't come from the chancellor but from Chumley, the other three occupants turned to Chumley.

"I used to think of myself as useless before." The taller Slifer started, his head slightly facing the ground but a sad smile could be seen on it. "Third-year student who's still stuck in Slifer. Since I came here, I have won the same amount of duels as my hand has fingers. I was close to leaving this academy." Chumley looked up, this time his face had no sad smile, while his eyes shone with determination. "But after just knowing Jaden for a day, he showed me that dueling can be fun again. Hearing his stories made me want to duel again. He also showed me that nothing is impossible, he beat the headmaster of the Obelisk dorm, the highest ranking student in Duelist Prep School, twice and Titan an S-rank duel mercenary."

Hearing Titan's name made the chancellor widen his eyes. "So that's why," Chumley continued. "that's why you can't place Jaden in a situation where he might get expelled, he's an excellent duelist and even a better person. Put me instead of him in that duel! I'm a third year Slifer, I have nothing to lose! You can't ruin Jaden's dueling career before it even started!" By the end of his speech, Chumley had a few tears running down his face.

Alexis and Syrus looked at Chumley with a sad expression on their faces, they hadn't expected him to pour his heart out now. Listening to what he thought of himself made them realize how Duel Academy wasn't nice to everyone.

"Oh, Chumley..." Chancellor Sheppard said with a solemn look on his face as he got up from his seat and made his way towards the Slifer. Putting one of his arms on the boy's shoulder he looked into his eyes.

"You shouldn't think of yourself in that way. You're not worthless, no one is." The chancellor started talking in a comforting voice. "Everyone, including you, has the opportunity to change the world for better, don't let anybody tell you otherwise."

A few more tears escaped Chumley's eyes. "Do you know what I see when I look at you?" Chumley shook his tear-strained face negatively. "I see a young person with so much talent just waiting to burst out of him." Sheppard replied with a small smile. "Show the world your talent." Chumley nodded his head, no more tears were coming out of his eyes.

Chancellor Sheppard made his way over to the window, looking out towards the endless ocean he said. "What you wanted to do for your friend is admirable, I can't put you or anyone else in the duel now."

"B-B-But Chancellor Sheppard what if Jaden losses?" Syrus questioned the chancellor.

Not turning over he replied. "Then he and Bastion are expelled, but I don't think that's going to happen. Both of them are talented duelists, it's not like their going to go up against a pro tag team."

"While that is true chancellor." Alexis began. "The only reason Jaden dueled in the abandoned dorm was because of me." Alexis bowed once again. "Please, let me duel instead of Jaden. I don't want to be the reason he gets expelled." Sadness could be heard in her voice.

Sheppard turned around and sighed. "I already told you, I cannot replace any duelists, the decision is final." He said much to the students' disappointment, before giving them a smile. "Besides, you should have more faith in your friends, I have a feeling that it's going to be a great duel."

The chancellor sat down in his chair and pulled out a stack of papers. "Now, could you kindly leave? I have some paperwork to finish." He asked the students and they complied. Leaving the room one by one, still unhappy at not being granted their wish.

* * *

 _"Rakitić feeds the ball to Jordi Albaaaaaa! Lovely goal, assures the victory. Beautifully created."_ The commentator said from Jaden's TV.

"Ahhhhh." Jaden made a sound of satisfaction. As he threw himself backwards onto his bed. "Just like that, the demons of 2010 are beaten."

 **"Wasn't that match much more important than this one?"**

 _'That doesn't matter, the thing that matters is that we got revenge.'_ Jaden told the spirit that resided in him.

 **"I remember you crying back then."**

 _'Tough times...'_ Jaden thought a sad look on his face, remembering that day."We should have gone through, we should have gone through..." Jaden muttered.

"How?" Bastion asked, stopping his browsing on Jaden's computer and turning towards him. "How can you be so calm when we're facing expulsion?"

Jaden gave him a confused look. "Why should I be worried? I know we're going to win."

"We don't even know our opponents, Professor Crowler could make a professional tag team be our opponents." The Ra genius replied, going back to his browsing.

"C'mon man." Jaden sighed. "Just believe in yourself and your cards and we're going to win."

Suddenly the door opened and in came Syrus and Chumley. Both of them wore sad expressions as they made their way inside. Syrus threw himself at Jaden, crying into his shirt and saying. "I'm sorry Jaden!"

Confusion returned to Jaden's face. "Sorry about what?"

"Sy and I tried to replace you guys in the tag team duel, so you wouldn't be expelled." Chumley replied, looking downwards.

"You guys." Jaden sighed. "I'm happy that I have friends that are willing to sacrifice their schooling for mine." Jaden gave them a smile as both Slifers looked at him while Bastion once again stopped his browsing. "But you didn't have to, I trust Bastion and I know we're going to win." Jaden said, giving them thumbs up.

"B-But what if you lose." Syrus voice was barely heard. "Have you ever dueled in a tag team."

"Nope." Jaden replied, making his friend fall in anime style.

"How about we have a tag team duel now." Bastion suggested. "Jaden and myself versus you two, so that we can get some practice."

"You guys are in Obelisk and Ra, while we're in Slifer." Syrus said, sadness in his voice. "You're going to mope the floor with us."

"Sy." Jaden began. "Ranking means nothing, I was a Ra and beat Jazz twice, Alexis and professor Crowler, when I wasn't even a student here." Jaden stood up and made his way to the door. "C'mon, we have a duel."

"B-But-" Syrus started but was cut-off by Bastion, who was also walking towards the door.

"No buts Syrus, even if we are ranked higher, it mean nothing if we have no coordination." The Ra genius told him.

Syrus looked at Chumley, who shrugged and followed the two duelists.

"I should have stayed in bed..." Syrus muttered, slowly exiting the room.

* * *

Jaden and Bastion were standing on one side of a cove, opposite of them were Syrus and Chumley. All of them had their duel disks on activated.

"No attacking until all of us have had their turn once." Bastion stated.

"Duel!" All of them shouted as they drew their cards.

 **Jaden & Bastion LP: 8000**

 **Syrus & Chumley LP: 8000**

"Any problems with me starting, then Syrus, followed by Jaden and lastly Chumley." Bastion suggested. Seeing no complaint he drew his sixth card.

"I'll start off by summoning Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense."

A monster made of magnets appeared on the field with a sword and shield.

 **Alpha the Magnet Warrior/Rock/Earth/4*/1400 ATK/1700 DEF**

"I play a face-down and end." Bastion ended his turn as a face-down appeared.

"M-My turn," Syrus said and drew his card. "I play Gyroid in defense."

A small blue helicopter with cartoon-ish eyes appeared with his "arms" crossed

 **Gyroid/Machine/Wind/3*/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

"I place two face-downs and end." Syrus announced.

Jaden drew his card. "I'm going to continue the trend of summoning monsters in defense, I summon Elemental Hero Woodsman."

The wooden Hero appeared in his usual position.

 **Elemental Hero Woodsman/Warrior/Earth/4*/1000 ATK/2000 DEF**

"I lay down another card and end." A face-down appeared on Jaden's field as Chumley drew his card.

"I summon a monster face-down and set another card face-down." Chumley said as two face-down cards appeared.

"A face-down monster." Bastion mumbled as he drew his card. "Best to leave it like that, it has an effect most likely. I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in defense."

Another Magnet monster appeared this one had a round pink body and wings.

 **Gamma the Magnet Warrior/Rock/Earth/4*/1500 ATK/1800 DEF**

"I end." Bastion stated and the smaller Slifer drew his card.

"I summon Submarineroid in attack."

A blue submarine appeared next to the helicopter.

 **Submarineroid/Machine/Water/4*/800 ATK/1800 DEF**

"Submarineroid attack!" Syrus commanded, getting confused looks from the other duelists.

"Syrus, he's not strong enough to destroy anything." Chumley said, looking at the smaller Slifer as if he had gone crazy.

"Yes, but he has an effect. An effect that allows him to attack directly." Syrus replied as Submarineroid submerged under the ground and attacked Jaden and Bastion.

 **Jaden & Bastion LP: 8000 - 800 = 7200**

"First blood is ours!" Syrus cheered, a small smile on his face. "And now his second effect activates, he changes his position to defense. I end."

"Sweet move Sy." Jaden praised the teal haired boy. "But now it's my turn." Jaden drew his card. "Now Woodsman's effect activates, during my standby phase I can add Polymerization to my hand."

A branch extended from Woodsman's body, going straight towards Jaden's deck. Finding the needed card it somehow grabbed it and presented it to Jaden.

"Thanks," Jaden said as he took the card and added it to his hand. "I activate Skyscraper." Familiar skyscrapers rose around the duelist. "Now I summon Elemental Hero Captain Gold."

"Um, Jay. Where's your monster?" Syrus asked him. Jaden replied by pointing his finger up, making Syrus raise his head, only to see a figure dressed in gold armor and wearing a red cape standing atop of a skyscraper, rays of sun reflecting off his armor.

 **Elemental Hero Captain Gold/Warrior/Light/4*/2100 ATK/ 800 DEF**

 _"Huh,"_ Woodsman said surprised. _"He surprisingly hasn't said anything yet, maybe he finally grew out of it?"_

"Captain Gold, Dynamic Entry on Chumley's face-down!" Jaden commanded his monster.

The Captain jumped from the skyscraper and started descending towards Chumley's monster with one leg extended.

 _"JUSTICE!"_ A new voice, full of enthusiasm, yelled out.

Woodsman sighed. _"There it is..."_ He muttered as his fellow Hero made contact with Chumley's monster, revealing it to be Des Koala and destroying it.

 **Des Koala/Beast/Dark/3*/1100 ATK/1800 DEF**

"When Des Koala is flipped, you take 400 damage for every card in your card." Chumley explained as Jaden's life points dropped.

 **Jaden & Bastion LP: 7200 - 2000 = 5200**

"Lischus!" Chumley commented.

"Jaden." Bastion said, disappointment in his voice. "Why would you attack the face-down monster instead of Submarineroid?"

"Because Chumley's turn is next, he could have sacrificed it for a stronger monster." Jaden explained.

"You should have gone for the safer play and destroy Submarineroid." Bastion retorted.

"Bastion, chill out. It's a long way until this duel is over." Jaden told his partner. "Chumley your move."

"Alright." The Slifer replied as he drew his card. "I activate Polymerization, by fusing Sea Koala and Tree Otter I summon Koalo-Koala."

A gray otter and a brown koala appeared on the field before being absorbed by Polymerization. Out of the vortex jumped out a large dark koala with red eyes.

 **Koalo-Koala/Beast/Earth/6*/2800 ATK/200 DEF**

"Koalo-Koala destroy his Captain Gold!" The large koala started running towards the golden Hero before slamming into him, destroying him in the process.

 **Jaden &Bastion LP: 5200 - 700 = 4500**

"I end." The koala duelist announced.

"My move." Bastion began. "I change both Gamma and Alpha from defense to attack and I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior."

 **Beta the Magnet Warrior/Rock/Earth/4*/1700 ATK/1600 DEF**

"And now I activate my spell card, Magnetic Overflow." On Bastion's field a spell card with Beta on it appeared, Beta was crackling with electricity.

"This card gives 400 ATK to a Magnetic monster for every Magnetic monster on the field, including itself. I equip it to Beta."

 **Beta the Magnet Warrior: 1700 + 1200 = 2900**

"Beta, destroy his Koalo-Koala." The Magnetic monster dashed towards Koalo-Koala before giving it a punch.

 **Chumley &Syrus LP: 8000 - 100 = 7900**

"Alpha and Gamma, destroy Syrus's Gyroid." Bastion commanded his other monsters.

"I activate Supercharge." Syrus said as his face-down rose, revealing a yellow car with his hood opened. "This card lets me draw two cards when you attack a roid monster." Syrus explained and drew two cards.

"I end." The Ra genius finished his turn.

"My turn." Syrus drew his card. "I summon Steamroid in attack."

This time a train with cartoon-ish eyes appeared on Syrus' field.

 **Steamroid/Machine/Earth/4*/1800 ATK/1800 DEF**

"Now I switch Submarineroid position and attack you directly!" The teal-haired Slifer exclaimed.

 **Jaden &Bastion LP: 4500 - 800 = 3700**

"Now his effect activates and he switches to defense." The submarine returned to Syrus' field in defense. "Steamroid attack Bastion's Alpha!"

The train let out a whistle and started rushing towards the Magnetic monster.

"When Steamroid attacks he gets a boost of 500 attack." Syrus explained his monster effect. With another whistle, this one louder than the last one, Steamroid's attack increased.

 **Steamroid ATK: 1800 + 500 = 2300**

 **Jaden &Bastion LP: 3700 - 900 = 2800**

 **Beta the Magnet Warrior ATK: 2900 - 400 = 2500**

 **Steamroid ATK: 2300 - 500 = 1800**

"Good job Sy!" Chumley yelled out happily, Syrus gave him a small smile. "I set a face-down and end."

"Draw," Jaden said. "I choose not to activate Woodsman effect," Jaden said while picking up one card from his hand and activating it. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman with Elemental Hero Clayman."

Much like yesterday, Sparkman and Clayman appeared on the field, alongside dark clouds in the sky, before jumping into them.

"To summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant." Just as Jaden said those words, a thunderbolt struck the ground.

At the place of impact stood the new Hero in golden armor with a crackling ball of blue energy in his chest, Thunder Giant rivaled his Evil counterpart in height.

 **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant/Warrior/Light/6*/2400 ATK/1500 DEF**

"I activate his effect." Jaden said as he put a card in his graveyard. "By discarding one card from my hand, Thunder Giant can destroy one monster on the field with equal or lower attack than him. Spark Blast on his Submarineroid."

Thunder Giant let loose a ball of energy from his chest towards Submarineroid, destroying him at impact.

"Now attack his Steamroid with Voltic Thunder." Jaden commanded his monster. Thunder Giant raised his arms towards the sky, making lightning crackle.

"Let's not forget Steamroid's effect." Bastion began. "When he's attacked he loses 500 attack."

 **Steamroid ATK: 1800 - 500 = 1300**

 **Chumley &Syrus LP: 7900 - 1100 = 6800**

"Alright, I end." The Obelisk said.

"My turn." The older Slifer announced. "I Summon Gyaku-Gire Panda in attack." An angry panda appeared on the field.

 **Gyaku-Gire Panda/Beast/Earth/3*/800 ATK/1600 DEF**

A smirk appeared on Chumley's face. "My panda gets 500 attack for every monster you guys control and I count four."

 **Gyaku-Gire Panda ATK: 800 + 2000 = 2800**

"Now, attack Thunder Giant!" Chumley yelled out and with a roar, the panda started running towards the said monster.

"I activate my trap, Covering Fire." Bastion said and his face-down rose, showing one monster helping another in battle. "When a monster is attacked, I can target another monster I control and the attacked monster gains the targeted monsters attack. I target Beta the Magnet Warrior." Bastion explained making Chumley lose his smirk.

 **Thunder Giant ATK: 2400 + 2500 = 4900**

The panda jumped at Thunder Giant with the intention of knocking it down, only for Thunder Giant to deliver an electric punch to its face, destroying it.

 **Chumley &Syrus LP: 6800 - 2100 = 4700**

"Thanks, Bastion." Jaden said giving him a smile, he got a nod in return.

"I'll end with a face-down."

"Draw." The Ra duelist drew his card. "I activate Premature Burial, by sacrificing 800 life points I can summon a monster from my graveyard. Rise, Alpha the Magnet Warrior."

The familiar Magnet warrior rose.

 **Jaden &Bastion LP: 2800 - 800 = 2000**

 **Alpha the Magnet Warrior/Rock/Earth/4*/1400 ATK/1700 DEF**

 **Beta the Magnet Warrior ATK: 2500 + 400 = 2900**

"You're wide open." Bastion said as he pointed his non-duel disk arm towards them. "Beta attack them directly!" He ordered his strongest Magnet monster.

"I activate my trap, No Entry!" Syrus's face-down rose to show two officers guarding a prison cell. "This card changes all of your monsters to defense."

"You're only delaying your loss." Bastion said as his Magnet warriors switched to defense alongside Jaden's Thunder Giant. "I end."

"My turn." Syrus announced drawing his card, upon looking at the card he drew his eyes widen as he let out a gasp.

 _'Power Bond...'_

Bastion narrowed his eyes after seeing the Slifer's reaction. _'Did he draw a card that could turn this duel around?'_ Bastion thought.

Unlike his partner, Jaden had a smirk on his face. _'Looks like you got an awesome card Sy, you better come at us with everything you have.'_

 _'I don't deserve to use this card.'_ Syrus thought as he looked at his cards, a plan formulating in his mind. _'But, I can win without it!'_

"I summon Decoyroid in attack." A tiny red car appeared on the field.

 **Decoyroid/Machine/Wind/2*/300 ATK/500 DEF**

"Syrus," Chumley said, no emotions in his voice. "are you serious?"

The smaller Slifer ignored him and continued with his turn. "Now I activate Machine Duplication." A spell card showing a robot factory appeared in front of Syrus. "This card allows me to target one Machine monster with 500 or less attack and then I can summon up to two monsters from my deck with the same name."

Two more Decoyroids appeared on the field.

 **Decoyroid/Machine/Wind/2*/300 ATK/500 DEF X2**

"Next I activate Polymerization, and I fuse two of my Decoyroids."

Two Decoyroids speed up to the blue vortex that appeared.

"To summon Pair Cycroid!" Syrus yelled out as a red bike with hands appeared.

 **Pair Cycroid/Machine/Earth/5*/1600 ATK/1200 DEF**

"I'm not done yet!" Syrus yelled out as he activated a spell card. "I'm activating my Equip Spell card 7 Completed. This card lets me select a Machine monster and choose to either raise its attack or defense by 700, and I choose Pair Cycroid's attack. Go Pair Cycroid! Attack them directly!"

 **Pair Cycroid ATK: 1600 + 700 = 2300**

 _'I-I can't believe it...'_ Syrus thought in disbelief. _'I'm actually going to beat a Ra and Obelisk student!"_

 _'No way...'_ A similar thought was going through his partners head, the older Slifer had his eyes widen as he looked at the fusion monster that started pedaling faster.

 _'I don't have anymore face-downs!'_ Bastion thought in panic as Pair Cycroid was getting closer to Jaden. _'If... if we can't win now, what's going to happen at the actual duel...'_ Million thought were going through the Ra's head, not a single one was positive.

Syrus's fusion monster crashed itself into Jaden, causing smoke to envelop the Obelisk.

"Lischus Sy! We won!" Chumley yelled out happily turning towards his partner, a large smile on his face. Syrus matched Chumley's smile as he turned to face him, but before he could say something he was interrupted.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Jaden's voice was heard, turning towards him they saw that the smoke cleared and their opponents were still standing with life points.

"H-How?" Syrus asked confused.

Jaden tilted his head towards his now face-up trap card Elemental Recharge.

"I activated it right before your attack connected when this card is activated I gain a 1000 life points for every Elemental Hero I control."

 **Jaden &Bastion LP: 2000 + 1000 = 3000, 3000 - 2300 = 700**

Seeing that he couldn't do anything more, Syrus decided to end his turn. "I end."

"Draw." The Obelisk drew his card. "I activate Pot of Greed."

Jaden drew two cards before putting one of them on his graveyard. "I activate Thunder Giant's effect, Spark Blast on Pair Cycroid."

The thunder-type Elemental Hero obeyed his command and fired electricity towards the bike, destroying it.

"Now I activate De-Fusion and split up Thunder Giant." Thunder Giant dissolved with Sparkman and Clayman appearing on the field, both in attack.

 **Elemental Hero Clayman/Warrior/Earth/4*/800 ATK/2000 DEF**

 **Elemental Hero Sparkman/Warrior/Light/4*/1600 ATK/1400 DEF**

"Now I activate O - Oversoul, this Spell card allows me to summon one normal Elemental Hero from my graveyard, I'll choose my Avian."

"Wait." Chumley interrupted him. "When did you send him to the graveyard?"

"When I activated Thunder Giants effect." Jaden replied as the green costumed Hero appeared

 **Elemental Hero Avian/Warrior/Wind/3*/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Next up, I activate R - Righteous Glory, with this spell I can destroy the same number of spells or traps on the field as the number of Elemental Heroes I control. I count three Heroes so I choose both of Syrus's face-downs and Chumley's right one."

"Your right or my right?" Chumley asked confused.

"My right." Jaden replied.

"Are you sure?"

"100% sure."

"Are you really sure?"

"I AM!" Jaden practically screamed at the Slifer.

"Dammit." Chumley cursed under his breath seeing his Sakuretsu Armor get destroyed.

"Clayman, Clay Clobberer on Decoyroid."

 _"Aye boss!"_ Clayman rushed towards the tiny card before hammering his fist onto the small car.

 **Syrus &Chumley LP: 4700 - 500 = 4200**

"Avian, Sparkman. Double Direct Attack." Listening to their master, Sparkman sent a bolt of electricity towards Syrus while Avian threw his razor-sharp feathers towards Chumley, both attacks hit them square-on.

 **Syrus &Chumley LP: 4200 - 2600 = 1600**

"End turn." Jaden said.

"My turn." Chumley drew his card. "I set this card face-down in defense and end."

Bastion silently drew his card and added it to his hand. "I activate Share the Pain." Bastion's spell card appeared, showing two soldiers having fatal wounds. "By sacrificing one of my monsters you have to sacrifice one of yours as well." Bastion explained his card as Alpha disappeared.

With a sad sigh, Chumley sacrificed their only monster, showing them that it was Des Koala.

 **Beta the Magnet Warrior ATK: 2900 - 400 = 2500**

"Beta attack them directly and end this." Bastion ordered his monster.

Beta rushed towards the older Slifer before punching him in his stomach, ending the duel.

 **Syrus &Chumley LP: 1600 - 2500 = 0**

 **Jaden Yuki & Bastion Misawa WIN**

"That's game." The Obelisk Blue student commented in his signature pose. Turning his head towards his partner, a grin appeared on his face. "C'mon Bastion, do it."

"No." The Ra student replied while crossing his arms.

Jaden got out of his pose while muttering about. "Geniuses who don't know how to have fun." Making his way towards his opponents he asked the smaller Slifer. "Hey Sy, what was the card you drew? Must have been good to get you to gasp."

Syrus let out a nervous laugh. "I-It was 7 Completed." His answer got Jaden to narrow his eyes.

"No, it wasn't." Bastion joined the conversation as he made his way over. "After seeing your reaction to drawing that card, I decided to track it in your hand. Not once did you shuffle your hand so that means you never played it."

"I-Its no-not important..." Syrus muttered, taking a step back. Only for Jaden to take a step forward and snatch the remaining card in his hand.

"Power Bond?" Jaden read the cards name before looking at Syrus. "Why didn't you activate this card instead of Polymerization? Had you done that you would have won."

"I can't play it!" Syrus shouted. "My big brother barred that card off from me!" Syrus turned around and started running away.

"Syrus!" Chumley shouted before running off after him.

Jaden merely turned to look at the ocean, gazing at it with no emotions shown on his face. Bastion decided not to bother his friend and choose to sit on a rock.

"I'm surprised." A familiar girls voice said. "You look glum even though you won the duel." The Obelisk Queen now stood next to Jaden, one of her hands was placed on her hip.

"Dueling should be fun, right?" He replied, seeing her nod he continued. "Well, when Sy duels you don't see that. When I watch him duel he looks scared and distressed, his confidence issues don't help. He drew Power Bond, a card that would have won him the duel, but he was scared to play it because his big brother barred him from it, it's not like his brother is a pro."

Hearing Jaden mentioned Syrus's brother, Alexis's eyes had widened.

"What it is?" Jaden asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Syrus's brother attends our academy." The female Obelisk answered.

"He does?"

"You didn't know?" Alexis asked back, surprised at his lack of knowledge.

"I shouldn't be surprised." Bastion muttered, before starting to talk normally. "Top student of Duel Academy, Zane Truesdale. Other students refer to him as Kaiser, which means emperor, of Duel Academy."

"Kaiser?" Jaden tested the foreign word. "Have to admit, that is a good nickname." His reply got the other two to sweat-drop.

"What happened between Sy and his brother?" The male Obelisk asked as he faced Alexis. A shrug of shoulders was all he got.

"Oh well." A grin appeared on the Hero duelist's face. "Guess I'll find out after I duel him."

His comment got him a wide-eyed look from Alexis and Bastion to choke on his saliva.

"You alright man?" Jaden asked him getting a thumbs up and more coughing as an answer.

"Jaden, were you listening? Zane is the to-" Her sentence got cut off by Jaden.

"Top-ranked student at Duel Academy, nicknamed Kaiser by other students." Once again he turned towards the ocean. "Things are going to get interesting."

 _'Jaden...'_ Alexis thought before a smile appeared on her face. _'You're too interesting to handle."_

"I have somewhere to be, see you guys later." Alexis spoke out loud while walking away.

 _"_ How about we go find Syrus?" Bastion suggested. "You might find your answer from him."

"Sure." Jaden replied as he started walking in the direction Syrus ran, Bastion following after him.

* * *

Zane Truesdale stood in his usual spot, gazing at the sunset. His emotionless face couldn't betray what he was thinking off. The footsteps coming his way broke his train of thought, letting the person reach him, he asked. "Get your hands on anything new?"

Alexis shook her head. "A day, the same as most others, is passing away without anything new." She let her gaze fall down onto the wild waves. "All the while, almost all the signs of my brother have vanished into the waves."

"Be patient." The male Obelisk tried to reassure her. "I'm sure one day..." He trailed off.

"Yeah, I know." She looked towards him. "That reminds me, I saw one of your little brother's duels."

"So what?" He replied in his normal emotionless voice.

"I won't give any comments, but Jade Yuki wishes to duel you now."

"Jaden Yuki," Zane repeated, remembering the first years achievements. "The one who beat professor Crowler and the entrance exam."

"Will you take him up on his challenge?" The blonde asked him.

But before he could answer, the sound of someone hitting the water was heard. Looking at each other they decided to explore what happened.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Jaden asked confused as he finally found Syrus and Chumley. Only to see the smaller Slifer making a raft log, the raft log didn't look like it could last more than a minute in the ocean.

"He's completely lost it," Chumley commented, pointing a finger to his head and making circles with it. "Says he wants to leave Duel Academy."

"A ferry comes here every Sunday, why not be normal and go home with it?" Bastion questioned the teal haired boy.

"I've already made up my mind," Syrus replied, not really answering the Ra's question. "It's been fun hanging out with you guys but it's time I leave." He stood up and pushed his raft into the ocean and turned to face his friends.

"Shouldn't we be stopping him?" Chumley whispered, causing Bastion to snort in amusement.

"From what? As soon as he steps onto that raft it's going to break."

"Goodbye, my friends," Syrus spoke as a tear escaped his eye. "I'm always going to remember you guys." Before jumping onto the raft ... only for it to immediately fall apart.

"Help me!" I can't swim!" Syrus shouted while flailing his arms.

His friends looked at each other for a brief moment before Jaden let out a sigh and walked over to Syrus. Reaching the flailing Slifer he yanked him up by his collar.

"Sy, it's shallow." Jaden deadpanned, causing the Slifer to look away in shame. Jaden stepped out of the water before letting his friend go.

"How am I going to leave this place now?" Syrus depressingly asked.

"The ferry arrives tomorrow, it's going to take you back to Domino City." Bastion suggested.

"Looks like I'll have to build a new raft..." Syrus mumbled out.

"What happened Sy?" Jaden asked the teal haired boy, concern in his voice. "Yesterday you were normal and now you want to leave Duel Academy, what gives?"

"Because I don't belong here!" Syrus shouted, tears forming in his eyes. "My grades are bad and my dueling skills are abysmal. I couldn't even get the chancellor to replace you with me in the tag team duel. If a great duelist like you gets expelled why should I, a much worse, duelist continue studying here." By the end of his speech, the tears were flowing freely down his face.

"How pathetic, Syrus." An unfamiliar ice cold voice to Jaden said, judging by Syrus's look on his face he knew who the voice belonged to.

Looking up he saw Alexis standing next to a tall blue-haired Obelisk, in a senior outfit.

"K-K-K-Kaiser!" Chumley shouted out fearfully, gaining Jaden's attention.

 _'So that's the top-ranked student and Syrus's brother.'_

"B-Big brother!?" Syrus stammered out, confused at seeing his brother.

"Trying to run away?" He asked his younger brother.

"I-I..." Syrus tried to answer but couldn't.

"Well, it's about time." Zane's response caused Syrus to turn around and hide his face from the others, but the sniffling noises he was making weren't helping him hide anything.

Seeing his friend's reaction Jaden narrowed his eyes and looked up towards Zane. "Your little brother said he's going to drop out and that's what you say?" He spoke in a tone that matched Zane's monotone one.

"There's no helping it." The Kaiser replied, his gaze now focused on the younger Obelisk.

"If that's the case, why don't you at least give him a present."

"What kind of present?" Zane spoke confused by his suggestion.

Jaden smirked. "His big brother losing in a duel against me." After those words left Jaden's mouth silence reigned over them, with Zane watching down on Jaden and the younger duelist matching it. The only thing that was heard was the sound of the waves hitting rocks.

"Duel with you?" Zane spoke after some time, allowing a small smile to form on his face. "Fine, come on up."

"J-Jaden." Syrus stammered out as the Hero duelist passed by him.

Jaden turned his head slightly to look at Syrus. "Watch closely Sy." Before turning his head back.

* * *

The sun had gone down while the two Obelisks traveled to the place they would duel, the beach. The moon shined brightly while the waves were still going strong.

Jaden and Zane stood opposite of each other and with a shout off. "Duel!" Activated their duel disk.

 **Jaden Yuki LP: 4000**

 **Zane Truesdale LP: 4000**

"I'll go first." Jaden said as he drew his card.

"By all means." Zane commented.

"I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat in defense." The pyro Hero appeared kneeling.

 **Elemental Hero Lady Heat/Pyro/Fire/4*/1300 ATK/1000 DEF**

"I set two face-downs and end. Which means Lady Heat's effect takes place, you take 200 points of damage for every Elemental Hero I control." Jaden explained as Hinata threw a fireball at Zane, hitting him on his chest, yet he didn't even move a muscle.

 **Zane's LP: 4000 - 200 = 3800**

Zane silently drew his card. "I summon Cyber Dragon in attack."

A silver metallic dragon rose next to Zane with a roar.

 **Cyber Dragon/Machine/Light/5*/2100 ATK/1600 DEF**

* * *

"Ummm, guys?" Chumley asked confused. "How did Kaiser summon a level five monster with no sacrifices?"

"Cyber Dragon can be special summoned if you control no monsters while your opponent does." The Ra genius explained the effect of Zane's card.

 _'I should have told Jaden to let Zane start.'_ Syrus thought, worried for his friend.

* * *

"I summon Cyber Soldier of Darkworld in attack." A blue and purple robot appeared on Zane's field.

 **Cyber Soldier of Darkworld/Machine/Dark/4*/1400 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Cyber Soldier destroy his monster." Zane commanded his monster, the robot smashed both of its arms into Lady Heat destroying her.

"Cyber Dragon, direct attack." The metallic monster charged up a beam, but it was stopped before it could have been launched.

"You activated my trap, A Hero Emerges." One of Jaden's face-downs rose showing some kind of a Hero. "You choose one card in my hand, if it's a monster I get to summon it." Jaden explained it's effect.

"Middle." Zane replied.

"Thanks, now I get to summon Elemental Hero Necroshade in defense."

The necromancer Hero appeared in defense.

 **Elemental Hero Necroshade/Warrior/Dark/5*/1600 ATK/1800 DEF**

 _"You usually don't summon me, what's up?"_ The Hero asked his master, only for Jaden to point his finger behind him turning around he saw Cyber Dragon charging up an attack. _"Summoned just to be destroyed by a large metallic dragon."_ Necroshade complained.

"Sorry Necro, but it was either this or a direct attack." Jaden apologized to his Hero, a sad look on his face.

Necroshade let out a laugh. _"You know I'm joking! I prefer being dead."_

Jaden let a small smile appear at his friend's joke. **"Usually when someone says they prefer being dead you shouldn't smile."** Haou told his reincarnation while watching Cyber Dragon complete his attack.

 _"Necro isn't really normal, you should know by now."_

 _"_ I set a card face-down and end." Zane said.

Jaden drew his card. "I activate Necroshade's effect from the grave. I get to summon a level five or higher Elemental Hero without the need to tribute monster. I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack."

The golden Hero appeared in his usual position.

 **Elemental Hero Bladedge/Warrior/Earth/7*/2600 ATK/1800 DEF**

 _"Ah,"_ Bladedge said as he looked at his opponent. _"No wonder you summoned your ace monster to deal with that, do not worry master I will be swift and efficient in taking them down."_

 **"I see you still haven't talked to him."**

 _'Shut up.'_

"Bladedge, Slice and Dice on his Cyber Dragon." Jaden commanded his monster. The Hero speed off towards the dragon and sliced it, across its chest.

 **Zane's LP: 3800 - 500 = 3300**

"I end."

Zane drew his card. "I activate Different Dimension Capsule." He declared as a strange sarcophagus rose from the ground. "I get to choose one card from my deck and remove it from play, in two turns I get to add it to my hand." Zane explained as he put his chosen card in a capsule before it sank into the ground.

"I activate Ruthless Denial, by sacrificing a monster on my field, you send one random card to the graveyard." Zane's Cyber Soldier disappeared as one of Jaden's cards from his hands flew into his graveyard.

"I activate another spell, Cards of Sanctity. This card lets us draw cards until we have six." Zane drew six cards while Jaden drew five.

"I summon Cyber Dragon."

The familiar monster rose.

 **Cyber Dragon/Machine/Light/5*/2100 ATK/1600 DEF**

"Oh, great," Jaden let out a sigh. "another one..."

"I play Trap Booster, by discarding a card I can activate a trap from my hand and I choose Metalmorph, equipping it to my Cyber Dragon." Zane made his next move, Cyber Dragon getting encased in new, shinier, armor. "This trap gives my monster a 300 attack and defense boost."

 **Cyber Dragon ATK/DEF: 2100/1600 + 300 = 2400/1900**

"Don't forget, I have another summon. I bring out my Cyber Phoenix."

A metallic bird with four wings rose.

 **Cyber Phoenix/Fire/Machine/4*/1200 ATK/1600 DEF**

"Cyber Dragon destroy his monster!" Zane ordered his monster as it started to gather energy.

* * *

"Anybody wants to clue me in?" Chumley asked, confused once again.

"When a monster equipped with Metalmorph attacks, it gains attack equal to half of the attack of its target." Once again, the Ra genius explained gaining wide eyes from Chumley.

"This doesn't look lischus for Jaden." The Koala user commented.

 _'That's an understatement.'_ Kaiser's little brother thought.

Alexis's full attention was on the duel, an emotionless look on her face as her gaze fell onto her fellow freshman. ' _I wonder how you're going to fare-up against Zane.'_

* * *

Bladedge let out a chuckle. " _That guy is crazy my king, attacking me with the same monster I slayed mere moments ago. I won't take long."_ Bladedge told Jaden, as he speed off towards the metallic serpent.

 **"He's a complete idiot."**

 _'That he is, that he is.'_

As Bladedge neared his target, he was caught off-guard as it's attack rose.

 **Cyber Dragon ATK: 2400 + 1300 = 3700**

The Hero ran into the Cyber monster's attack, dying immediately.

 **Jaden's LP: 4000 - 1100 = 2900**

"Phoenix, attack him directly." The bird rammed itself into Jaden.

 **Jaden's LP: 2900 - 1200 = 1700**

"Your turn Jaden." The older Obelisk announced.

"Alright," Jaden replied and drew his card. "I summon Elemental Hero Wilheart in attack." The tribal looking Hero appeared with his sword drawn.

 **Elemental Hero Wildheart/Warrior/Earth/4*/1500 ATK/1600 DEF**

"Now I activate Miracle Fusion. With this, I can fuse monsters from my field and grave to summon an Elemental Hero. I'll fuse Wildheart with Bladedge."

Bladedge returned to the field, standing next to Wildheart. But not for long as a blue vortex appeared beneath them, sucking them in. And out of it jumped Wildheart, only this team wearing parts of Bladedge's armor.

"To summon Elemental Hero Wildedge."

 **Elemental Hero Wildedge/Warrior/Earth/2600 ATK/2300 DEF**

 _"My king! Let me at that cheating scum, using such underhanded methods to defeat me! It has no honor!"_ Bladedge shouted, clearly unhappy of his loss against Zane's monster.

 _"Quiet!"_ Wildheart's voice was like music to Jaden right now. _"You will get your revenge once our king decided to."_

"Metalmorph is a strong card," Jaden smirked as he stared at his opponent's emotionless eyes. "but it has a downside, it's effect only activates when it's attacking. Wildedge, Infinity Edge Slicer on Cyber Dragon." Jaden ordered his monster.

 _"No need to tell me twice!"_ Bladedge voice was heard as Wildedge started running towards Cyber Dragon. The fusion monster jumped the final stretch and guillotined the cyber monster with its left arm.

 **Zane's LP: 3300 - 200 = 3100**

"Wildedge's effect lets him attack every monster you control once, now Infinity Edge Slicer on his Phoenix!"

The Hero took out his sword with his right hand and jumped towards the phoenix, slashing it once on his chest.

 **Zane's LP: 3100 - 1400 = 1700**

"When Cyber Phoenix is destroyed, I get to to draw a card." Zane drew his card.

"I set one card face-down and end." Jaden ended his turn.

Zane drew his card before playing it face-down. "I lay this card face-down and end."

"My move." Jaden announced as he drew.

"I activate my trap, Threatening Roar. You can't conduct your battle phase this turn." Zane explained his trap's effect.

"I'll play another face-down and end." Jaden did the only thing he could.

Zane drew and light started coming from the ground. "You haven't forgotten about my Different Dimension Capsule have you, two turns have passed which means I can add the card to my hand." Zane took the card from the now open sarcophagus before it shattered.

"Jaden we've reached the end of the duel." Zane told his underclassman.

Jaden smirked."Admitting defeat already?"

"Not at all. You showed me the utmost of your capabilities, and I too have been giving it my all." Zane closed his eyes. "I have to give your dueling the respect it deserves."

 _'You're not really saying that to me.'_ Jaden thought as he looked at Syrus, whose eyes had widened at hearing Zane's words. _'But I'll take a compliment from the Kaiser.'_ Jaden's focus was back on the duel now.

"Now I activate Pot of Greed." Zane drew two more cards.

"I summon my third Cyber Dragon in attack."

 **Cyber Dragon/Machine/Light/5*/2100 ATK/1600 DEF**

"You know, I'm getting tired of that card." Jaden complained out loud.

"Don't worry." Zane face adorned a small smirk. "It won't be here for long. Now I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon in attack."

A black and much smaller Cyber Dragon appeared. "When this card is on the field, he's treated as a Cyber Dragon."

 **Proto-Cyber Dragon/Machine/Light/3*/1100 ATK/600 DEF**

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back one of my Cyber Dragons." A second Cyber Dragon rose, standing next to its brother.

 **Cyber Dragon/Machine/Light/5*/2100 ATK/1600 DEF**

Zane took the last card in his hand and raised it high. "I activate Power Bond! This card can fusion summon a machine-type monster. I fuse all three of my Cyber Dragons to summon Cyber End Dragon in attack!"

Everybody watched in amazement as a three-headed dragon flew through a torrent of blue fire. All three heads letting out a giant roar.

 **Cyber End Dragon/Machine/Light/10*/4000 ATK/2800 DEF**

"I-It's big brother's strongest card!" Syrus shouted.

"Looks like Jaden lost." Alexis commented. ' _You put up a great fight Jaden, but Zane is in a league of his own.'_

 _"_ Due to Power bond, my monsters attack is doubled."

 **Cyber End Dragon ATK: 4000 X2 = 8000**

"8000 attack points!" Chumley yelled out, scared of Kaiser's ace monster.

"Great Ra, Jaden has to pull off a miracle to survive this turn." Bastion commented.

"This is your ace monster?" Jaden asked the taller Obelisk.

"Yes, any last words?" Zane asked his opponent.

Jaden smirked. "Bring it on." His answer gained a smirk from Zane before he closed his eyes and pointed one of his hands forward.

"Eternal Evolution Burst!" All three heads started gaining energy in their mouths before firing it at Wildedge.

"Nice try." Jaden said, as his smirk got even bigger, threatening to break his face in half. "But I activate my trap, Draining Shield! This card negates your attack and I get life points equal to your monsters attack!"

Zane's eyes had widened at seeing Jaden activate his face-down and Wildedge being enveloped in a green circle, it wasn't only his eyes that had widened in shock.

"J-Jaden's going to defeat K-Kaiser!" Chumley yelled out with his eyes wide as dinner plates.

"He's actually going to do it..." Bastion commented, rubbing his eyes thinking they were playing tricks on him.

Poor Syrus couldn't even stay conscious.

The female Obelisk, much like everybody had her eyes widen and mouth open in shock. _'H-He's going to beat Zane!?"_

 _"_ Smart." Zane complimented Jaden, eyes still widened before a smirk fell on his face. "But you forgot one thing."

Jaden's smirk died as he watched his opponent extend his arm right. Eyes filled with wonder and worry, wonder for wanting to know what his opponent meant and worry for potentially losing the duel.

"Remember my first turn?" Zane questioned the younger Obelisk, seeing him nod he asked another one. "Do you remember what I played?"

Jaden nodded once again. "Cyber Dragon and Cyber Soldier."

"Yes, but I also put a face-down, a face-down that I still haven't activated." Zane took a pause. "Until now."

Hearing that Jaden's eyes widened in horror, as he watched Zane's card slowly rise. After what seemed an eternity the card rose, and much to Jaden's horror it was the card that would give Zane his victory...

...Seven Tools of the Bandit.

 **Zane's LP: 1700 - 1000 = 700**

The green shield around Wildedge broke down, right before Cyber End Dragon launched it's attack, obliterating the Hero immediately upon contact.

 **Jaden's LP: 1700 - 5400 = 0**

 **Zane Truesdale WINS**

Jaden fell to his knees, head lowered and his bangs covering his eyes.

"Jaden!" The Slifer duo yelled out with Syrus running towards Jaden.

"Jaden ...lost." Alexis said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Aw man," Jaden said as he raised his head, running his hand through his hair. "I lost." Seeing his opponent turning around and walking away, Jaden called out to him. "It was a fun duel Kaiser." Seeing the older student stop, Jaden's eyes brimmed with fire and a small smile formed on his face. "I can't wait for our rematch."

Zane turned his head back and offered a smirk to the younger Obelisk, before turning his head back and resuming his walk. "Neither can I." Were his last words to the Hero duelist. Alexis jogged after him, soon catching up to him.

"So, what do you think?" The female asked him.

"Syrus choose good friends." Zane said, his usual monotone voice held some happiness in it. Hearing his response, Alexis's face formed a small smile.

"Your big brother's incredible." Jaden told Syrus as he watched his fellow Obelisks disappear.

"Yeah, he is but mom said that I got the looks." Syrus commented, after a brief moment Jaden laughed followed by Chumley and Bastion and finally Syrus.

"Wait." Syrus stopped laughing. "What's funny?"

Jaden stopped laughing. "Wanna go to your dorm and build your deck?" Jaden asked Syrus.

Syrus nodded. "Sure."

"This time, build it so you can use Power Band."

"Got it. I'll take the bars off for sure."

A growl from Chumley's stomach interrupted them. "I could use some grill cheesed sandwiches." The bigger Slifer's face fell as he remembered something. "Our kitchen already closed."

"If we start running we can get on time to my dorm, the kitchens open for another forty-ish minutes." Bastion commented, looking at his DPA. Hearing that Chumley immediately started running, gaining chuckles from everybody else before they ran after him.

* * *

 _'I can't believe I actually lost.'_ Jaden thought while looking at himself in the mirror, brushing his teeth.

 **"You were up against a great duelist, somebody doesn't get the nickname "Kaiser" for nothing."** The ancient spirit told it's reincarnation.

 _'You're quite calm about me losing a duel.'_ Jaden told him while rinsing.

 **"The duel held no importance, and the only people who saw it are your friends."**

Jaden took a towel to wipe his face. _'So if the duel was important and I lost, you would be mad.'_

 **"Correct, you can never lose any important battle in your life."**

 _'Did you lo-.'_ Jaden's thoughts were interrupted by the spirit.

 **"Yes, I've won most, almost all, of my battles but it the end. I lost the most important one."**

 _'I'll stop the Light once it shows itself, that's a promise.'_

Haou didn't reply. Jaden exited his bathroom only to be greeted by something unforgettable. There, on his bed, lay Burstinatrix, in red lingerie. Her, practically see-through, bra with a flower pattern hugging her busty chest. If Jaden's brain hadn't malfunctioned he would've most likely cursed at seeing the flowers were designed to hide the nipples. Her panties were clinging onto her private parts, showing her thighs.

 **"This is ...unexpected."**

Jaden stood completely still while Burstinatrix watched him, lust in her green eyes. Seeing that her master was frozen, Burstinatrix rose and made her way towards him. Reaching him she pressed into him, squishing her breasts on his chest while whispering, in a sultry voice, in his ear.

 _"I heard that you lost, so I want to cheer you up."_

She took his hand and started walking towards the bed, swaying her hips in hopes of getting his attention... and she succeeded. Standing next to the bed Burstinatrix pushed Jaden onto it, before sitting on his stomach. Her finger on his cheek as she slowly dragged it down to his chin, which she pushed up.

Lustful green eyes stared into confused chocolate ones, Burstinatrix slowly lowered her head, capturing Jaden in a soft kiss. For a few moments, it was just like, the duel spirit and the duelist staying, their lips locked together before Jaden began to kiss back much to the female's joy. The two began to kiss passionately as one of Jaden's hands made it's way to Burstinatrix's back and stroked it slowly while Burtinatrix had her hand in Jaden's hair, brushing his hair with her fingers. Jaden decided to do something brave, extending his tongue and asking Burstinatrix for permission to enter ...and she granted him his request. Parting her teeth to let Jaden's tongue in her mouth she moaned as she felt her tongue make contact with his.

 _"Yo, Jay-man!"_ Clayman's voice broke the kiss, making the young teenager widen his eyes in worry while Burstinatrix scowled at having her moment with Jaden interrupted. Seeing one of his friends appear with his back facing him, slowly the clay Hero started turning around.

 _"Necro wants to know if you want to play with us some Apex Le-"_ The Hero finally turned around fully. Blinking in shock at the scene in front of him, he stood there frozen while his brain tried to process what he interrupted before a cough from Burstinatrix brought him back to reality. Clayman himself let out an awkward cough.

 _"I'm sorry for interrupting you guys, I'll just slowly leave."_ With that the giant Hero slowly disappeared making Burstinatrix smile, turning back to Jaden. _"Now, where were we?"_ She asked before crashing her lips passionately into Jaden's, kissing the young duelist deeply and hungrily, her hand back in his hair twirling a strand of hair with her finger. This time both of Jaden's hands were on her back, caressing it as she moaned in his mouth. Jaden gained another idea as he stopped his caressing and made his way upwards, finding the clasp of her bra, he unhooked it. The bra now only stood thanks to its straps, Burstinatrix smirked and not wanting to be outdone put her other hand inside of his shirt, her warm fingers caressing his chest.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Hero mansion**

 _"I am blood hunter but you can call me BLOODHOUND!"_ Our favorite necromancer yelled out as he sat on his bed, watching a screen where "YOU ARE THE CHAMPION" read, that was the only light source in the room. Suddenly the door opened forcefully and light invaded the room.

 _"NOOOO! IT BURNS!"_ Necroshade yelled out covering his eyes with his hands.

" _It's not time for jokes!"_ Clayman yelled out as he entered the room. " _We're throwing a party!_ _He's about to become a man!"_

 _"I'm confused. What are we talking about?"_ Necroshade asked, getting up from his bed.

 _"Jaden's about to become a man!"_ Clayman shouted, shaking Necroshade.

 _"No way!"_

 _"Yes way!"_

Clayman stopped shaking his friend and put him back on the ground.

 _"I'm actually surprised."_ The necromancer admitted. _"Wasn't expecting Yubel to make her move this early."_

Clayman looked confused for a second. _"What are you talking about? Trix is making the move."_

" _Oh, that's nice."_ Necroshade stated, before shouting. _"What!? It can't be Trix!"_

 _"Um... why?"_ Clayman asked, not sure if he wanted an answer to his question.

 _"I had a bet with the others, who's going to take Jaden's V-card. I bet on Yubel."_

 _"How much did you put on the line?"_

 _"All of us put 10K Ryos each."_ Necroshade's response made his friend cough.

" _Do you know how many games we could have bought with 10K?!"_ Clayman yelled at him.

" _Do you know how much we can buy with an extra 20K?"_ Necroshade answered immediately.

 _"Point taken."_

 _"So, are you gonna help me win the bet."_ Necroshade asked.

Clayman was unsure. On one point think of the games Necro would buy but on the other hand Jaden was his friend, that was about to lose his V-card... oh and he would face a very, very angry Trix.

" _We're going to split the money when I win and make Ryouto take the blame for stopping them."_ Necroshade added.

" _Deal, but how?"_

Necroshade smirked. " _Leave that to me, just don't tell anybody that I'm at fault for stopping them."_

Seeing Clayman nod, Necroshade made his way out of his room and down the hall, Clayman following him. Reaching his destination, he sighed. _"I hate going inside of this room."_

 _"Have to agree with ya there bro."_

Necroshade knocked on the door.

* * *

Now, we find ourselves in a different room, this room was full of mirrors and weights and currently, a song was playing. Bladedge stood in front of a giant mirror, only clad in some yellow bodybuilder panties and his helmet, flexing his muscles whilst singing to the music.

 _"I'm too sexy for my shirt."_ He struck a flex pose.

" _So sexy."_ Another pose.

 _"Yeah."_ A new pose once again.

" _So sexy it hurts."_ Guess what? Another pose. Hearing a loud knock on his door, he turned off the music and made his way towards the door before opening it.

 _"OH MY EYES!"_ Necroshade shouted, once again covering them with his arms. _"I'M GOING BLIND!"_

Clayman had a similar reaction, tucking himself in a ball while sitting in a corner rocking back and forth as if he had seen something traumatic, muttering. _"The horror, the horror."_ repeatedly.

 _"I see light at the end of the tunnel,"_ Necroshade spoke dramatically while extending his arm upwards. _"Please, make me the main character in an Isekai."_ This time his voice was weak as he lay on the ground, unmoving.

Bladedge let out a "Tsk" as he kicked Necroshade, making him stand back on his feet. _"What do you want?"_ The golden Hero asked. _"You interrupted my muscle admiring time."_

 _"Trust me, I never wanted to interrupt you while you do that and I never will want to do that."_ Necroshade let out a cough. " _Anyway, remember when our lord lost that duel earlier while you were on the field."_

Bladedge narrowed his eyes as he glared at his fellow Hero. _"Necro, you're one of the few people I tolerate, don't change that."_

Necroshade raised both of his hands. _"I didn't mean it like that Ryouto. Our lord has been feeling down since he lost and we were hoping you could cheer him, after all, you are the strongest Hero."_

Bladedge put his hand on his head. _"How stupid of me. I never thought about how my lord took the loss. I bet he's by himself right now, most likely crying and watching videos on YouTube. I need to go cheer him up."_

 _"Yeah,"_ Necroshade started. _"You should put on some clothes and don't tell anybody I gave you the idea. Jaden's going to think you realized it yourself and he'll use you even more in his duels."_

 _"That's brilliant!"_ Bladedge told Necroshade as he slapped him on the back in a friendly manner. _"I owe you, my friend."_

Necroshade simply waved him off as he grabbed Clayman and started dragging him to his room. Entering it he switched the channels on his TV to show a channel... of Jaden's room.

 _"You planted a camera inside of his room?"_ Clayman questioned his friend.

 _"Of course."_ He nodded. " _It's for his safety, what if someone broke into his room?"_

 _"You know what? I don't even want to know why you set it up."_ With that silence took over as they waited for their golden friend to make his appearance.

* * *

 **Back in Jaden's room**

Burstinatrix and Jaden were still in the same position, only this time both of them were naked from the waist upwards, her bra and his shirt were on the floor.

Their lips were still interlocked in a passionate kiss while their tongues danced together. Jaden's hands were on Burstinatrix's plump buttocks, cupping and kneading them intimately and judging by her moans, she absolutely loved it while one of her hands was behind his head and the other was caressing his chest, enjoying the feel of his body.

Their kiss was starting to get even wilder with Burstinatrix wanting to explore Jaden's mouth only for him push her tongue back into her mouth, continuing their dance there. His tongue exploring every bit of her mouth, as she moaned into his mouth before deciding to wrestle him with her tongue and once again their tongues were locked in a fierce dance.

 _"My lord!"_ Bladedge yelled out as he appeared in the room, clad in his armor. His sudden appearance made Burstiantrix let out a shriek, much like an embarrassed teenager would, that was very unlike her. Taking the blanket and wrapping it around herself she moved away from her position on Jaden and now lay next to him.

 _"My lord!"_ Bladedge once again addressed Jaden, kneeling on one knee and a hand on his chest his head lowered in shame. _"I'm very sorry for losing the earlier duel. Punish me however you see fit."_

 _"You'll get your punishment."_ Burstinatrix hissed angrily, clearly unhappy with him barging into her private time with Jaden.

"Trix relax." Jaden tried to calm her down and succeeded slightly. Turning to talk to Bladedge. "Ryouto, it's alright. I'm bound to lose a duel here and there, thankfully it wasn't an important one."

 _"My lord."_ Bladedge looked up. " _You truly are too kind to us, too not even wanting to punish us for losing."_

Jaden gave his friend a smile. "If you don't mind, could you leave and let me rest. I had a long day."

Bladedge nodded. _"Of course, my lord."_ And with that, he vanished.

Burstinatrix let out a content sigh. _"Finally he's gone."_

"Don't be like that Trix, you know that deep down Ryouto's nice and he wants the best for me." Jaden told her as he stared into her eyes.

 _"I know."_ She replied. _"It's just, he can sometimes be a real ass to deal with."_

 _"_ Um-so" Jaden began nervously. "W-Want to continue from where we left off?" He finished his question.

Burstinatrix merely smirked and put a hand behind his head, pulling him into another deep kiss, before parting away a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. _"Does that answer your question?"_

Jaden smirked and kissed her passionately for a couple of seconds before moving his head backward and answering. "Yes, yes it does." With that answer, he once again connected their lips together and began to make-out.

* * *

 **Back in Necro's room**

 _"This is bad, this is bad."_ Necroshade repeated like a broken clock as he paced back and forth.

 _"Relax."_ Clayman tried to calm his friend down. _"I have a plan."_

Necroshade stopped his pacing. _"What is it?"_ He asked.

 _"Which of us Heroes does Bladedge hate the most?"_

 _"Sparkman."_ Necroshade answered Clayman's question easily.

" _And what color is Sparkman's armor?"_

" _Blue."_ He answered the new question. _"What does that have to do with anything?"_

 _"What dorm does Jaden belong to now?"_

 _"Obelisk..."_ Necroshade's eyes widen in realization. " _Blue."_

Necroshade quickly ran out of his room and knocked on Bladedge's door. Opening the door, Bladedge greeted his friend. _"Ah Necro, I must thank you once again for your help. Is something wrong you don't look alright?"_

" _Ryouto, have you seen our lord's new clothes, they're horrible. I think it's thanks to those new clothes that he lost."_

 _"I have not seen them."_ He answered.

 _"Well you must, it's an emergency."_ Necroshade urged him.

 _"But the lord said that he's tired and to let his rest."_

 _'Think Necro, think.'_ Suddenly a light-bulb turned on in his head. _"Trix went to visit him, so you're not the one disturbing his rest."_

Bladedge narrowed his eyes. _"That is true. Alright, I'll visit him."_

With that Bladedge closed his door, much to the delight of Necroshade who did a fist-pump.

* * *

 **Back in Jaden's room**

Burstinatrix was once again on top of Jaden, her mouth connected to his. Their hands in their previous position when Bladedge appeared again. His visit annoyed the fire Hero as she once again wrapped herself in the blanket.

Bladedge made his way to Jaden's cabinet and opened it, what he saw there made his gasp in terror. _"M-MY LORD!"_ He shouted. " _Why are all of your attires blue!?"_ Turning around to face his master, he let out another gasp as he saw Burstinatrix next to him. " _What is that witch doing here!?"_ Burstinatrix scowled at hearing him say that buthe didn't give him time to answer. " _Denying you of your rest! Begone from lord's room!"_ He shouted at her.

Burstinatrix took Jaden's shirt from the ground and put it on, stepping out of the bed we could see that the shirt was clearly oversized for her as it covered her panties.

 _"I'll give you two seconds before I start firing at you."_ She told him, fire in her eyes and anger in her voice.

" _HAH!"_ Bladedge let out a laugh. _"I'm not scared of you witch!"_ He barely dodged the fireball that was sent his way, deciding to be wise he disappeared back to his home with Burstinatrix following him.

"...Was I just cockblocked by Clay and then twice by Ryouto?" Jaden asked out loud, confused as he stared at the spot where Bursrtinatrix stood

 **"Yes."**

"...I'm going to sleep." Jaden said, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

* * *

 **Necroshade's Room**

 _"Alright!"_ Necroshade yelled as he high-fived Clayman. _"Mission accomplished!"_

* * *

 **Chapter 6, finished.**

 **Hope you guys liked it since it had two duels, also how was the scene between Burstinatrix and Jaden? This is my first story, so the first time I tried writing smut. The Promised Neverland gets a new season next year, much like Go-Toubun no Hanayome, I watched the anime and instantly binged the manga (shame that the first arc was the best but it's still great. Also, yes I am a Ray x Emma shipper, don't judge me.)**

 **OC card: Magnetic Overflow/Spell-Equip- Equip only to a Magnetic monster, the equipped monster gains 400 ATK for every Magnetic monster on the field.**

 **Bladedge's name is Ryouto since it means Ryou can mean blade and To can be used for person. so Blade person.**


End file.
